Super Duper High School of the Dead
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: Junko Enoshima decided to cause the TRAGEDY, but instead of making the world fall into despair, she chose to make the world fall into CHAOS by creating a pandemic that turns people into zombies. As the world slowly falls prey to the pandemic, the students at Hope's Peak are unaware until it was too late. Naegi and Hinata fights to save his friends and escape the chaos.
1. Prologue

**Super Duper High School of the Dead**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by _**Spike Chunsoft**_ and _**Lerche  
High School of the Dead **_is owned by _**Daisuke Sato**_ and _**Madhouse**_

* * *

Hello, and welcome to another experimental Danganronpa fic.

This started after downloading the episodes of the 2010 anime High School of the Dead. Okay, this anime was aired seven years ago and I just watched it last week. Back then I was not quite a fan of the zombie themes as I sort of got BURNED OUT after watching every **Resident Evil** movies starring **Milla Jovovitch**.

But after watching the 2016 Korean movie **Train To Busan** , that sort revived my interest in zombie flicks and decided not to entertain any zombie flicks if made by US media. After learning that the manga writer of this series, Daisuke Sato, passed away last March, I sorted of got curious and decided to check it out by downloading all 12 episodes, and after watching it, I find myself enjoying it.

By then an idea struck me. I wondered what would it look like if I were to make a HOTD story using the Danganronpa universe? The zombie apocalypse is sort of similar to the TRAGEDY, and there I decided to try using the elements of HOTD and mix it with the Danganronpa story. It sounded like an enticing concept and will see if this would attract readers.

Of course Makoto Naegi will be the main character and there will be some conflicts as other DR characters would be included as co-survivors besides Naegi himself. Among the girls that will circle around Naegi includes Maizono, Asahina and Kirigiri.

And now chapter 1 is ready for reading, so let me know what you think and let me know if you have suggestions to make improvements. Feel free to send reviews and I will entertain them as a way to show my thanks and appreciation.

Well, enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch. 1: Prologue**_

 _The day before the TRAGEDY strikes..._

The scene shifts somewhere within a laboratory inside Hope's Peak Academy, where Junko Enoshima managed to BRAINWASH a student, who is unidentified and is only identified by his title of _**SUPER HIGH SCHOOL-LEVEL PATHOLOGIST**_ , and the brainwashed student is shown experimenting on a kind of strain which looked similar to rabies, and there Enoshima came asks her brainwashed servant on how are things going, in which the brainwashed student told her that everything is in place, showing that he acted like a person who is lovingly obsessed with her.

Enoshima then checked the monitor and smirked diabolically, seeing that everything is acting accordingly and is mentally making plans on how to cause despair within the world, and the obsessed student, aged 15, whose body resembles that of a 13-year old middle school boy who is quite shorter than Enoshima, begged to let him FEEL her and said he will do anything she asks.

While annoyed at first, she smirked seeing that if she GIVES HIM A PRIZE then he will do as told, so she grinned and said that she will let him if he does what she instructs her to do which the brainwashed student nodded obediently and said he will do as told, and seeing that she has him under his control, Enoshima decided to have a bit of fun as long and her plans are carried out.

"Okay…if I let you feel me…will you do as I ask you to…?"

"Y-yes…of course…anything…"

"Really…?"

"Yes…"

"Hmm…"

"P-please…?"

"Okay…"

"Y-yes!"

Enoshima then decided to seduce the 15-year old boy by telling him to take off his clothes, which he did, and the naked boy approached her as she took off her boots and uses her toes to caress the boy's SHAVED penis, in which he was instantly aroused, and he began to caress her thighs as her toes began to rub his erection up and down.

The boy moaned as pleasure surged his body, and while staring at her panties, and she smirked as she enjoyed the idea of seducing him so as to make him do her bidding, and seduces him slowly so he would be driven to an arousing madness, as the boy's penis throb harder and harder, and he begged her to let him DO her, which she seducingly replied that it can wait and would want him to ENJOY first before going to THAT, which the brainwashed boy obediently obliges.

"Can you wait…?"

"…"

"It's too early…why not enjoy it for now…"

"O-okay…"

"Good boy…"

"Ahh…"

"So big…so hard…"

"Ahh…"

Enoshima smirked deviously as she continue to arouse the brainwashed boy and spent 13 minutes using her toes to massage his penis, and soon he held her foot as he thrusts his hips forward and her toes rubbed the underside of his SHAFT, as he is approaching his first orgasm, and he moaned as he tells her that he is about to EXPLODE which she smirked as she spread her legs to give him a view of her panties while her toes began to rub his HEAD, feeling it throb harder.

"Hey there…"

"Ahh…"

"Look at my panties…"

"Ahh…"

"Good boy…look at it…"

"Ahh…"

"See…white panties…"

"Ahh…"

As the boy stared at her panty-covered crotch, he kept rubbing his penis as her toes continued to massage his organ, and after a few minutes he gritted his teeth as his penis throbbed harder and RELEASES himself for the first time, his SEED spilled on her foot and toes, yet he kept on rubbing his organ against her toes, as the arousal was strong, and she smirked at seeing his PITIED STATE yet she enjoyed it and continued to rub his penis until it softened.

There she scooted closer and whispered to him saying that this is just an appetizer and he would get the MAIN EVENT if he carries out a FAVOR for her. After being told on what he is assigned, the brainwashed boy obediently obliges and said he will do as told so that he can get his FAVOR, and began dressing up as Enoshima uses a towel to dry her foot and toes before applying an ALCOHOL to clean her foot. As the brainwashed boy is getting up, she promised him to show him PARADISE once he completes his task which he nodded like a dog.

"Listen…"

"?"

"Do as I ask you too…"

"Okay…"

"And I will show you PARADISE…"

"R-really…?"

"Uh-huh.."

"S-sure…"

As the brainwashed boy left, Enoshima snickered psychotically as she proclaims that DESPAIR will commence soon and no one can stop it, as she can revel in becoming the RULER of the world, and left the room and sneaks out and roamed within Hope's Peak as she is excited on what would happen next once the TRAGEDY commences.

-x-

The next day, **Mukuro Ikusaba** was roaming around as she is looking for Junko after not seeing her throughout yesterday, and noted that Enoshima has been acting very strange in the past few days, until coming across the room where Enoshima and the brainwashed boy went yesterday, and out of curiosity, Ikusaba went inside, and there the room appeared deserted, but the lab equipment and the laptop are intact, and by then, **Seiko Kimura** , a former Hope's Peak student who was questionably expelled two years ago, came as she has some business with the SHSL Pathologist, and asks Ikusaba if she has seen him, which Ikusaba calmly replied.

"Hey…"

"?"

"Have you seen him?"

"Who?"

"The Super High School-level Pathologist…"

"No…I just arrived…the room is empty…"

"Really?"

"Yes."

Seeing that her target is not around, Kimura saw the laptop and looked at it, and as Ikusaba glanced at it as well, they saw the results shown and how it was made, and seeing Enoshima's diary left behind, they glanced at it and the two girls feared the worse, and Kimura urges Ikusaba to alert the headmaster of Hope's Peak about this, which Ikusaba nodded, realizing that her elder twin sister is doing something crazy.

"This…is this crazy!"

"Junko-chan…what were you thinking…?"

"We got to alert the headmaster…!"

"…"

"Come on!"

"Eh?"

"We need to tell him!"

"…"

As Kimura and Ikusaba left, the two girls split up where Kimura went to the headmaster's office to tell Jin Kirigiri about what she discovered while Ikusaba began search for Enoshima and confront her about what she is doing, seemingly more concerned about her younger twin sister than warning Hope's Peak about the impending danger.

-x-

Meanwhile, the scene shifts somewhere within the main building of Hope's Peak, where **Makoto Naegi** happened to emerge from the restroom, and his title of SHSL Luckster seemed to be both a BLESSING and a CURSE.

A blessing - he was scouted due to an incident involving a robber inside a bus and his name drawn by lottery.

A curse - while he meet up again with **Sayaka Maizono** , the SHSL Idol, he was a bit hesitant in wooing her, and frustrated by his indecisiveness, accepted **Leon Kuwata** 's proposal, and dated him, which Naegi was quite heart-broken.

As Naegi was about to go inside the classroom, he glanced at the window where he saw several Reserve Course students gathering outside the gates of the Main Course campus, trying to open the gates and they looked scared to death. While the guards try to keep them back, Naegi watches on and uses a binocular to get a closer look, where he soon becomes horrified when several other students came and began biting them to death, and a minute later the bitten students who were killed rise up and became an UNDEAD, and began to clamp the gates to open it.

The two guards were horrified at what they are seeing and wondered if the Reserve Course students are high on drugs or something.

"What the heck?"

"What's going on?"

"Beats me!"

"Should we..?"

"Don't know…maybe those brats are high on drugs!"

"Could be…"

"The gates will hold them off…"

"Right…"

The scene shifts back at Naegi and he is horrified at what he is seeing, and slowly backed away and heads back to his classroom to warn his classmates and teachers about what is going on outside, and he is beginning to panic as he wondered what is going on out there.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Hope you liked the opening chapter, as it showed how things started and a pandemic has commenced…and while Naegi is shown here, this is just an opening, as more will appear in the next chapters…

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

The next chapter shows the events on how it started…and **Hajime Hinata** is among those who witnessed the outbreak that swallowed the Reserve Course students and the school itself…

See you in 3 to 4 weeks…


	2. Campus Chaos

**Super Duper High School of the Dead**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by _**Spike Chunsoft**_ and _**Lerche  
High School of the Dead **_is owned by _**Daisuke Sato**_ and _**Madhouse**_

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here you will get to see what is in store as Hope's Peak Academy is about to descend into chaos and here you will get to see the situation based on Hajime Hinata's perspective as he and his classmates also witnessed what is going to happen...

Well, enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch. 2:**_ _ **Kyanpasukaosu**_

At Hope's Peak Academy, the scene shifts somewhere within the main building of Hope's Peak, where Makoto Naegi happened to emerge from the restroom, and his title of SHSL Luckster seemed to be both a BLESSING and a CURSE. A blessing - he was scouted due to an incident involving a robber inside a bus and his name drawn by lottery. A curse - while he meet up again with Sayaka Maizono, the SHSL Idol, he was a bit hesitant in wooing her, and frustrated by his indecisiveness, accepted Leon Kuwata's proposal, ad dated him, which Naegi was quite heart-broken.

As Naegi was about to go inside the classroom, he glanced at the window where he saw several Reserve Course students gathering outside the gates of the Main Course campus, trying to open the gates and they looked scared to death. While the guards try to keep them back, Naegi watches on and uses a binocular to get a closer look, where he soon becomes horrified when several other students came and began biting them to death, and a minute later the bitten students who were killed rise up and became an UNDEAD, and began to clamp the gates to open it.

The two guards were horrified at what they are seeing and wondered if the Reserve Course students are high on drugs or something.

"What the heck?"

"What's going on?"

"Beats me!"

"Should we..?"

"Don't know…maybe those brats are high on drugs!"

"Could be…"

"The gates will hold them off…"

"Right…"

The scene shifts back at Naegi and he is horrified at what he is seeing, and slowly backed away and heads back to his classroom to warn his classmates and teachers about what is going on outside, and he is beginning to panic as he wondered what is going on out there.

Little does he know that the chaos has already began, and none of the students in the main building are aware, and the next scenes revealed the reason why Hope's Peak is slowly swallowed by the chaos that was being perpetrated by a CERTAIN SOMEONE.

 ** _-FLASHBACK-_**

 ** _About 15 minutes ago..._**

 **Mukuro Ikusaba** was roaming around as she is looking for Junko after not seeing her throughout yesterday, and noted that Enoshima has been acting very strange in the past few days, until coming across the room where Enoshima and the brainwashed boy went yesterday, and out of curiosity, Ikusaba went inside, and there the room appeared deserted, but the lab equipment and the laptop are intact, and by then, **Seiko Kimura** , a former Hope's Peak student who was questionably expelled two years ago, came as she has some business with the SHSL Pathologist, and asks Ikusaba if she has seen him, which Ikusaba calmly replied.

"Hey…"

"?"

"Have you seen him?"

"Who?"

"The Super High School-level Pathologist…"

"No…I just arrived…the room is empty…"

"Really?"

"Yes."

Seeing that her target is not around, Kimura saw the laptop and looked at it, and as Ikusaba glanced at it as well, they saw the results shown and how it was made, and seeing Enoshima's diary left behind, they glanced at it and the two girls feared the worse, and Kimura urges Ikusaba to alert the headmaster of Hope's Peak about this, which Ikusaba nodded, realizing that her elder twin sister is doing something crazy.

"This…is this crazy!"

"Junko-chan…what were you thinking…?"

"We got to alert the headmaster…!"

"…"

"Come on!"

"Eh?"

"We need to tell him!"

"…"

As Kimura and Ikusaba left, the two girls split up where Kimura went to the headmaster's office to tell Jin Kirigiri about what she discovered while Ikusaba began search for Enoshima and confront her about what she is doing, seemingly more concerned about her younger twin sister than warning Hope's Peak about the impending danger.

-x-

The scene shifts at the Reserve Course where Hajime Hinata, Natsumi Kuzuryuu and Sato are racing towards the rooftop as they are now fighting their way to survive, and they are armed with metal pipes as they smashed their way through a gauntlet of Undead and they kept on doing it until reaching the rooftop, where they glanced at the ground where they saw one female reserve course student is caught and the zombies strip her clothes, and one of them bit her on her breast, and the second zombie bit her on her other breast as the student screams in pain.

"AAAAIIIEEE!"

Hinata, Natsumi and Sato stared in horror at what they saw, and as the student died, about 30 seconds later, she slowly got up and became a zombie herself, and slowly walked mindlessly and the trio are faced with an almost impossible odd as they realized that they cannot just recklessly plow their way through and even saw more of the zombies roaming outside Hope's Peak Academy, and the locked gate is what keeping the zombies from entering.

"No…way…"

"What the FUCK is this?"

"No…"

"What is going on here…?"

"How come…we did not…know of this…"

"…"

"We're…trapped here…"

"What?"

"Seriously?"

The trio looked back at how the chaos started and how it ended like this.

 ** _15 minutes ago..._**

The scene shifts at the Reserve Course building, where classes are ongoing as usual, and while all of the reserve course students are inside their classrooms, the scene shifts at one of the top floors of the building, where you can see Natsumi Kuzuryuu standing near the guardrail watching the Main Course building, as she aspires to become a main course student herself.

By then her classmate, Sato, came as she has a feeling that Natsumi is up to no good and confronted her, asking if she still plans on harassing Maihiru Koizumi, who is at the main course, who happened to be friends with Sato. Natsumi sighed as she already told her that she has given up on intimidating Koizumi and is finding a way to bring out her HIDDEN TALENT so that the scouts would notice her and have her transferred to the main course.

"I told you…I gave up on picking on Koizumi."

"Are you telling the truth?"

"You heard me."

"You lie!"

"Whatever."

"If you threaten Mahiru again…!"

"Fuck off, will you?"

"…"

Meanwhile, Hajime Hinata had just got out of the toilet and is about to head back to his classroom when he saw Natsumi and Sato are at it again and he went there to break up the fight, but then they noticed a commotion at the gates of the reserve course campus, where a man is seen walking aimlessly through the gate. The guard foolishly decided to intimidate the intruder and grabbed him by the collar and shook him silly.

However, the intruder grabbed the guard and bit his neck, and the guard fell to the ground in a pool of blood and died afterwards.

Hinata, Natsumi and Sato stared wide-eyed at what they saw, and they took turns in using the binoculars and watched the scene unfold, as two guards came and check on the fellow guard, where he slowly rose up and bit him, killing him and then attacked the other and did the same.

At this point some reserve course students passed by and were dumbfounded at the scene, and by then the two fallen guards revived and became an undead and grabbed the students and bit them, and the students were unable to run as they were pinned down and soon they died from being eaten, and moments later they became an undead as well.

This is where the pandemic commences, as the undead are slowly multiplying and went around the campus, finding their prey. By then two janitors were horrified at what they are seeing and wondered if the guards are high on drugs or something.

"What the heck?"

"What's going on?"

"Beats me!"

"Should we..?"

"Don't know…maybe those guys are high on drugs!"

"Could be…"

"We better tell the headmaster…"

"Forget it! I'm out of here…!"

The scene shifts back at Hinata and he is horrified at what he is seeing, and slowly backed away and tells Natsumi and Sato that the teachers must be informed about this at once. Natsumi became worried after seeing this, and agrees with Hinata and feared that it may spread to the main course if the situation here worsen.

Sato could not agree more as she is worried for Koizumi and the trio went inside and are running the hallway when a teacher passed by and reprimanded the three students, and there Hinata tells the teacher about it but is scoffed for being foolish on saying something unbelievable, but Natsumi grabbed the teacher by his collar and shouted explicit curses at him and showed the cellphone she used to record the incident.

Seeing the live footage and the date it was recorded, the teacher could not believe what he is seeing, and Sato urged the teacher to inform the headmaster about the situation. After a minute of hesitation, the teacher reluctantly nodded and Hinata tells the teacher to inform the headmaster right away before this situation spread to the main course.

"Please, sir…tell the headmaster about it."

"…"

"Please!"

"O-okay…"

"Take the video with you…"

"Y-yeah…but you should tell the other teachers about it…"

"Fine."

"…"

As the teacher leaves to inform his colleagues about it, Hinata and the two girls are about to head downstairs, but then the speaker within the hallway blared where a teacher spoke and informed everyone inside the building that a RIOT is breaking out within the campus and tells the teachers to guide the students to a safe place and not panic.

Natsumi commented that it was about time they noticed the commotion, but Hinata stared wide-eyed and had a bad fling about this, and as Koizumi asks what is wrong, Hinata said that the THINGS may have infiltrated the school building which Sato stared in shock as she never thought something like this would happen in such a short time.

"Wh-what was that?"

"If I guessed correctly…those things…they probably made their way in by now…"

"You can't be…!"

"We may be too late to warn the others…"

"Eh?"

"…"

"Then what should we…?"

"…"

Hinata's fears are realized as the speakers showed that a struggle is taking place at the A/V room, where the teacher is panicking and that the undead are zeroing in on him, and the teachers and students can hear the situation and slowly get nervous and fearful as the last moments of the speakers showed what happened.

"No!"

"RRR…"

"Stay away!"

"RRR…"

"AAAIIEEE!"

"RRRAARRR!"

"GGGYYAAAHH!"

"…"

As the speaker went dead and moans of the undead are heard, this caused a mass panic within the school building and the students raced out of the classroom in utter panic despite the teachers urging them to calm down. You can see scores of reserve course students pushing each other out as they raced towards the exit.

This only worsen the situation as they came across the undead, which comprised of guards, teachers and janitors, and they caught the students and began eating them, and the hallway rapidly became a bloodbath, blood splattered all over, and soon the killed students became undead and targeted other students, and soon the undead multiplied in a faster way.

At the 4th floor, Hinata gritted his teeth and tells Natsumi and to follow him as they are heading for the rooftop and then assess the situation, reasoning that going to the main exit is out of the question as they are now sure that many are killed and turn into an undead, and Sato demanded how will they get out of here which Hinata said that right now they have to stay safe and assess the situation first before making their next plan and not get eaten alive.

"What? So we wait here while the exit is…"

"Yes!"

"…"

"By now those things have eaten our fellow schoolmates and the numbers will multiply rapidly!"

"…"

"if we get bitten then it's all over for us!"

"…"

"Just trust me on this!"

Natsumi, who is known to be a rather tough girl, was starting to show fear and worry, and reluctantly tells Sato that they should along with Hinata's suggestion for now, and the trio went to the rooftop and there they saw that the campus below is swarmed with the undead, and many of the panicking reserve course students are caught, and are being eaten alive.

"AAAIIIEEEE!"

"GGGYYAAHHH!"

"AAARRHHH!"

"OOOWWW!"

"LET GO OF ME!"

"GGGAAAHHH!"

"RRRAAAGGHHH!"

"RRROOOAARRR!"

Natsumi and Sato stared wide-eyed as what supposed to be a quiet day at school has descended into chaos, and Hinata began to think of something to get help as of now they are trapped in the school building and going down is definitely out of the question.

 ** _-END FLASHBACK-_**

The scene shifts at the headmaster's office where Jin Kirigiri is talking with the Steering Committee when Kimura arrived and is panting, and while Jin is surprised, the Steering Committee tells her to get lost, saying that expelled students are not allowed, but Kimura shoved them aside and tells Jin about the situation, which he finds it absurd, and calmly tells Kimura that he has no time for FANTASY WELFARE, but Kimura slammed her fists on the table and tells Jin that she is not making it up.

By then Ikusaba came and tells Jin that Kimura is telling the truth and showed to him the laptop that the SHSL Pathologist left, and showed the formula that was also left, and while not a pathologist himself, Jin did have some limited knowledge and asks Ikusaba why would this be a cause for alarm, and Kimura told Jin what she figured out so far, and said this would be injected in humans, it would cause to turn them into an undead and eat people, and in turn turns the victims into a corpse and then an undead.

"Are you saying…?"

"Yes…think…a rabies-like plague…once bitten…you become one…then you will become mindless and bite others…and the cycle repeats itself…"

"But…"

"That is the truth!"

"Are you..sure…?"

"Yes!"

"Kimura-san is not lying, headmaster."

"…"

While the Steering Committee dismisses this, Koichi Kzakura came and is panting like an exhausted dog, and ran past the Steering Committee members, shoving them aside and tells Jin about the situation at the Reserve Course campus, in which Ikusaba and Kimaura stared in shock, realizing that the situation has already gone out of control.

As the Steering Committee dismisses such outrageous claims, Ikusaba peered at the window and then tells the Steering Committee members to look outside, where the members looked at the window and saw the campus gate of the main course building being shut close, and a dozen reserve course students are aimlessly pushing their way through, and while the Steering Committee thinks there is a revolt, Ikusaba gave him a binocular and as he looked again, he is shocked to see that all of them are bloodied, and having several bite marks, some even have tissues exposed.

"Does this look like a revolt?"

"What the…?"

"This is what we are trying to tell you…"

"…"

"Junko Enoshima did this…and now it is spreading all over the campus."

"…"

"The best you can do now is evacuate everyone here and seek a safe area…the gates may hold out the corpses for now…but not for long…"

"…"

The Steering Committee members stared in shock at what Kimura just said, and stated that right now all they can hope is that the gate will hold off the horde and tells Jin and Kizakura to have the students evacuated, and as Jin nodded in agreement to the suggestion, Kizakura opened his smartphone and tune in on the news, and stared wide-eyed as the news showed that the situation at the reserve course campus is also happening all over Tokyo, and then at other places within Japan.

The others stared in shock as they never thought that the situation would escalate in such a short time.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as the zombie apocalypse has overrun the reserve course campus, which Hinata, Natsumi and Sato are the only survivors alive and made it safe…for now. Then the main course campus is being threatened, and Jin and Kizakura are about to make plans to evacuate everyone, will they be able to given the situation?.

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

The next chapter shows that Naegi tries to get his friends out of here, but may run into a gauntlet…if you get my drift…

See you in 3 to 4 weeks…


	3. Horror Inside Hope's Peak Academy

**Super Duper High School of the Dead**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by _**Spike Chunsoft**_ and _**Lerche  
High School of the Dead **_is owned by _**Daisuke Sato**_ and _**Madhouse**_

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here you will get to see what is in store as Hope's Peak Academy is about to descend into chaos and here you will get to see the situation at Hope's Peak Academy once the Main Course campus gets under siege...

Well, enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch. 3:**_ _ **Kibōgamine Gakuen no naka no kyōfu**_

The scene shifts at the headmaster's office where Jin Kirigiri is talking with the Steering Committee when Kimura arrived and is panting, and while Jin is surprised, the Steering Committee tells her to get lost, saying that expelled students are not allowed, but Kimura shoved them aside and tells Jin about the situation, which he finds it absurd, and calmly tells Kimura that he has no time for FANTASY WELFARE, but Kimura slammed her fists on the table and tells Jin that she is not making it up.

By then Ikusaba came and tells Jin that Kimura is telling the truth and showed to him the laptop that the SHSL Pathologist left, and showed the formula that was also left, and while not a pathologist himself, Jin did have some limited knowledge and asks Ikusaba why would this be a cause for alarm, and Kimura told Jin what she figured out so far, and said this would be injected in humans, it would cause to turn them into an undead and eat people, and in turn turns the victims into a corpse and then an undead.

"Are you saying…?"

"Yes…think…a rabies-like plague…once bitten…you become one…then you will become mindless and bite others…and the cycle repeats itself…"

"But…"

"That is the truth!"

"Are you..sure…?"

"Yes!"

"Kimura-san is not lying, headmaster."

"…"

While the Steering Committee dismisses this, Koichi Kzakura came and is panting like an exhausted dog, and ran past the Steering Committee members, shoving them aside and tells Jin about the situation at the Reserve Course campus, in which Ikusaba and Kimaura stared in shock, realizing that the situation has already gone out of control.

As the Steering Committee dismisses such outrageous claims, Ikusaba peered at the window and then tells the Steering Committee members to look outside, where the members looked at the window and saw the campus gate of the main course building being shut close, and a dozen reserve course students are aimlessly pushing their way through, and while the Steering Committee thinks there is a revolt, Ikusaba gave him a binocular and as he looked again, he is shocked to see that all of them are bloodied, and having several bite marks, some even have tissues exposed.

"Does this look like a revolt?"

"What the…?"

"This is what we are trying to tell you…"

"…"

"Junko Enoshima did this…and now it is spreading all over the campus."

"…"

"The best you can do now is evacuate everyone here and seek a safe area…the gates may hold out the corpses for now…but not for long…"

"…"

The Steering Committee members stared in shock at what Kimura just said, and stated that right now all they can hope is that the gate will hold off the horde and tells Jin and Kizakura to have the students evacuated, and as Jin nodded in agreement to the suggestion, Kizakura opened his smartphone and tune in on the news, and stared wide-eyed as the news showed that the situation at the reserve course campus is also happening all over Tokyo, and then at other places within Japan.

The others stared in shock as they never thought that the situation would escalate in such a short time. What's more, there was no warning from the authorities and several minutes ago everything was peaceful and in order. Jin and Kizakura were caught by surprise and are now thinking of having classes cut off to facilitate in the evacuation to ensure the safety of the students.

However, the Steering Committee members were so foolish as they think that the main course campus is safe after seeing that the undead are just pushing through and do not know how to climb, and tells Jin to have classes going as usual, but Kimura grabbed him by the collar and tells him that the evacuation must proceed or else Hope's Peak Academy is done for if all of the main course students are killed and no one is left, sparking a word war between the two.

"Hey!"

"Order an evacuation now!"

"Take your filthy hands off me, you expelled failure!"

"Everyone in this campus is in danger!"

"Silence! Thus campus is safe and those...rejects...won't come here!"

"You fool!"

"Now get out before we expel you for the second time!"

"..."

Jin tries to break up the argument but the Steering Committee uses their position to put Jin in his place and ordered him to keep classes going as usual saying that they are confident that those THINGS won't get in, which made Kimura angry seeing that the Steering Committe are referring to the victims as mere trash, but Ikusaba fired a blank shot just to get their attention and tells everyone that everyone inside Hope's Peak is trapped and even guessed that the authorities are facing similar problems.

-x-

Meanwhile, Naegi watches on as the Undead are amassing outside the main course gate, their numbers building, and he is tempted to do something about it, until he saw a surviving Reserve Course student managing to get over the fence and is running towards the main building until he is stopped by a rowdy guard and began hitting him with the club telling him that reserve students are not allowed here. The student tries to reason but is still beaten up.

"You're not allowed! Go back!"

"I can't...! I'll be eaten..."

"Fuck off! Main course students are allowed here! Now scram!"

"I...can't...!"

"You're just a trash...now get lost, you reject!"

"..."

"Are you deaf? I said go away!"

"..."

The arrogant guard kept on beating the hapless student until the student died, and the guard stopped, seeing what happened, and decided to drag the dead student towards the gate, only to see the undead trying to plow through the gate, and he is is taken aback at seeing their state - bloodied and having several bite marks and acting mindlessly.

The arrogant guard grabbed his radio to contact his fellow guards to help him chase the reserve course students off, but then the dead student rises, drags the guard down and began biting him away, causing the guard to scream in pain, and the ground is splattered in blood.

"No!"

"RRR…"

"Stay away!"

"RRR…"

"AAAIIEEE!"

"RRRAARRR!"

"GGGYYAAAHH!"

"…"

Naegi is horrified at what he is seeing and ran back to the hallway to get help, and there he found Maizono and Kuwata, chatting as she is discussing with him about finding a talent manager so he can start a music career, and there Naegi interrupted the two, and he tells them what is going on outside, as well as what happened to the guard.

Kuwata dismisses the claim and taunts Naegi that he is making it up so that Maizono would notice him, but Naegi grabbed Kuwata by his collar and tells him he is serious. Maizono broke them apart and urges them to calm down, and she asks Naegi what is he trying to pull and come up with such a weird and unbelievable alibi.

Naegi then described to the two about what he saw and led them towards the window, where Kuwata and Maizono saw the undead masses pushing their way through the gate. Using the binoculars provided by Naegi, Kuwata and Maizono are horrified at what they are seeing, and looked down where a female Main Course student is being pinned down by three janitors and began biting her away, and is being eaten alive until she died.

"No!"

"RRR…"

"Stay away!"

"RRR…"

"AAAIIEEE!"

"RRRAARRR!"

"GGGYYAAAHH!"

"…"

Filled with and worry, Maizono picks up her cellphone and contacted Ayaka Haneyama, and there she got through, and she asks Ayaka if everything is okay there, but the next conversation gave her the shock of her life.

"Sayaka...you got to get out of there!"

"Wha...what...?"

"The whole city is in chaos!"

"Ayaka-chan...what are you saying...?"

"Something happened...people are eating each other out...and tne victims turned into cannibals as well!"

"..."

"Me and Satomi are the only ones to get away! You got to get out of there now!"

"..."

Ayaka tells Maizono that she and Satomi are on the run as people are attacking each other, biting and eating, and the victims would soon turn into what she claims as MINDLESS CANNIBALS and attack other people and when the victims die, they would come back to life and attack other people, repeating the cycle.

Ayaka also told Maizono that two of their fellow idols were killed and urges her to make a run for it as the entire city is in chaos, and said she will contact her once they find a safe place to hide, then turns off the cellphone. Maizono stood still as she had a horrified look in her eyes, and staggered back against the wall, and is shaking in disbelief. She could not believe what she just heard, that two of her closest friends were killed.

Naegi then comforted her and urges her and Kuwata to warn the headmaster about the situation before it worsens, and for once, Kuwata nodded in agreement as they tried to calm Maizono down so she can get her presence of mind back.

-x-

Meanwhile, the scene shifts inside one of the classrooms where Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu is daydreaming as the next teacher hasn't arrived yet, and Peko Pekoyama asks if he wants to check on Natsumi, which he felt it is not necessary, saying that Natsumi might make a fuss if he were to constantly check on her on a daily basis.

Suddenly, his cellphone rang and he answered it, and Fuyuhiko is surprised to hear Natsumi in a panicking state and he tries to calm her down, and there he asks her what is wrong, and there Hinata took over and tells Fuyuhiko the situation at the Reserve Course campus, Fuyuhiko had a hard time believing what he just heard and asks if he is serious or not, and Hinata said he is, as he, Natsumi and Sato are the only ones who made it safely at the rooftop and warns him of the impending situation that may happen at the Main Course campus.

"Are you damn serious?"

"Yes, I am!"

"This is unbelievable...are you saying that the city is just like the ones in the movies? Like World War Z and Train To Busan?"

"Yes!"

"Come on...even the American adaptation of Bio Hazard pales in comparison..."

"I'm telling you it is real!"

"Eh...?"

"Your sister and Sato being with me is the proof! Your sister would not call you if this is a hoax!"

Peko listened intently as she too could not believe what she is hearing, but then the line is cut and Mahiru Koizumi, who heard the conversation, asks if Sato is okay, in which he nodded, and as he called his house, the servant answered and tells Fuyuhiko about the chaos in the streets, which appeared to be nationwide, and said that his parents have not returned yet.

Fuyuhiko gritted his teeth as he never thought something like this would happen, and there Peko asks for his command, in which Fuyuhiko began thinking of something if what Natsumi said is true. By then the speakers blared where the person in charge of the AV room began making an announcement about a possible riot at the schoolgrounds of the Main Campus.

Fuyuhiko and Peko stared at the speakers upon hearing the announcement, and the two slowly sensed that what Natsumi says may be true, given what the servant at the Kuzuryuu manor described, and Fuyihiko and Peko braced themselves for any eventuality.

"Peko..."

"Yes...?"

"Be ready..."

"..."

"If...this turn out to be true...we may have to find a way to reach Natsumi..."

"Understood."

"Okay..."

"..."

Naegi, Maizono and Kuwata also stared at the speakers as they listened to what rhe announcer said, and Naegi clenched his fists as he feared the worse, and Maizono stared with worry as she slowly felt that what Naegi said may be the truth.

As the speaker within the hallway blared where a teacher spoke and informed everyone inside the building that a RIOT is breaking out within the campus and tells the teachers to guide the students to a safe place and not panic.

Kuwata commented that the teacher is just making a big deal about the commotion, but Naegi stared wide-eyed and had a bad feeling about this, and as Maizono asks what is wrong, Naegi said that the THINGS may have infiltrated the school building which she stared in shock as she never thought something like this would happen in such a short time.

"Wh-what was that?"

"If I guessed correctly…those things…they probably made their way in by now…"

"You can't be…!"

"We may be too late to warn the others…"

"Eh?"

"…"

"Then what should we…?"

"…"

Naegi's fears are realized as the speakers showed that a struggle is taking place at the A/V room, where the teacher is panicking and that the undead are zeroing in on him, and the teachers and students can hear the situation and slowly get nervous and fearful as the last moments of the speakers showed what happened.

"No!"

"RRR…"

"Stay away!"

"RRR…"

"AAAIIEEE!"

"RRRAARRR!"

"GGGYYAAAHH!"

"…"

As the speaker went dead and moans of the undead are heard, this caused a mass panic within the school building and the students raced out of the classroom in utter panic despite the teachers urging them to calm down. You can see scores of main course students pushing each other out as they raced towards the exit.

"KKKKYYYYAAAHHH!"

"OUT OF MY WAY!"

"LET ME THROUGH!"

"I WANT MY MOMMY!"

"SOMEONE CALL SECURITY!"

"HELP!"

"SOMEONE CALL THE JUSTICE LEAGUE!"

"I WANT TO GO HOME!"

"SOMEONE SAVE ME!"

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as the zombie apocalypse has started to overrun the Main Course campus, and now chaos and pandemonium is starting to take hold, as the main course students are now about to become...FOOD.

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

The next chapter shows that Naegi tries to get his friends out of here, but may run into a gauntlet…if you get my drift…

See you in 3 to 4 weeks…


	4. Bloody Pandemonium

**Super Duper High School of the Dead**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by _**Spike Chunsoft**_ and _**Lerche  
High School of the Dead **_is owned by _**Daisuke Sato**_ and _**Madhouse**_

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here the situation at Hope's Peak Academy takes a turn for the worse, and this will show how everyone would cope with the massive chaos that enveloped the school.

Well, enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch. 4:**_ _ **Chimamire no Pandemoniumu**_

As the Steering Committee continued their foolish assurance that the Main Course campus is safe, Kimura and Ikusaba are annoyed and worried, as they told them that everyone inside Hope's Peak Academy are in danger, and Jin is starting to take the two girls' words for it and is about to order an evacuation but the Steering Committee used their positions to keep Jin in place and ordered him to stay put and keep classes going.

"Oh no you don't!"

"You stay put!"

"Classes will resume as usual!"

"And we mean it!"

"Are you foolish? Look at…"

"The gates will hold out!"

"Those protesters are just making a gimmick!"

"And we are perfectly safe!"

Jin is now pissed and is starting to answer back, and at this point, Kyoko Kirigiri, Jin's daughter, came inside, having heard everything and tells the Steering Committee how foolish they are, saying that Ikusaba and Kimura are telling the truth, as she showed them her smartphone in TV mode where chaos is reigning in Shibuya, where everyone saw that the UNDEAD are attacking, biting and eating the victims, and then showed that the victims are slowly converted into UNDEAD themselves.

Kyoko then told her dad to ignore the Steering Committee and have the evacuation ready.

"Dad."

"Kyoko…"

"Ignore those idiots."

"What…?"

"Order an evacuation…and put the students at a safe area until we call for help."

"Kyoko…you…"

"Please, dad."

"…"

As the speaker within the hallway blared where a teacher spoke and informed everyone inside the building that a RIOT is breaking out within the campus and tells the teachers to guide the students to a safe place and not panic.

As one of the Steering Committee member commented that the teacher is just making a big deal about the commotion, both Ikusaba and Kimura stared wide-eyed and they have a bad feeling about this, and as Jin asks them what is wrong, the two girls said that the THINGS may have infiltrated the school building which Jin stared in shock as he never thought something like this would happen in such a short time.

"Wh-what was that?"

"If I guessed correctly…those things…they probably made their way in by now…"

"You can't be…!"

"We may be too late to warn the others…"

"Eh?"

"…"

"Then perhaps we should …"

"…"

His daughter, Kyoko stared intently at the speaker above them as she has a feeling that the worse is about to happen, and moments later her fears are realized as the speakers showed that a struggle is taking place at the A/V room, where the teacher is panicking and that the undead are zeroing in on him, and the teachers and students can hear the situation and slowly get nervous and fearful as the last moments of the speakers showed what happened.

"No!"

"RRR…"

"Stay away!"

"RRR…"

"AAAIIEEE!"

"RRRAARRR!"

"GGGYYAAAHH!"

"…"

As the speaker went dead and moans of the undead are heard, this caused a mass panic within the school building and the students raced out of the classroom in utter panic despite the teachers urging them to calm down. You can see scores of main course students pushing each other out as they raced towards the exit.

"KKKKYYYYAAAHHH!"

"OUT OF MY WAY!"

"LET ME THROUGH!"

"I WANT MY MOMMY!"

"SOMEONE CALL SECURITY!"

"HELP!"

"SOMEONE CALL THE JUSTICE LEAGUE!"

"I WANT TO GO HOME!"

"SOMEONE SAVE ME!"

Kizakura then checked on the CCTV monitor, where he and the others saw the panicking students running towards the stairs leading to the ground floor, and the next footage showed that the UNDEAD are there, and intercepted the students grabbing them and began to bite and eat them, and while others managed to run away, the ones caught were not so fortunate, and the scene turned into a BLOODBATH, and within a minute the ones who were killed slowly became an UNDEAD as well and the numbers have doubled.

Kizakura stared in shock at what he just saw, and then glanced at the other monitor where another portion within the main course building showed that another group of UNDEAD are heading to one classroom and got in, where they began feasting on a group of students who are about to escape, and turning on the speakers, Kizakura and the others stared in horror at hearing the students screaming as they are slowly consumed by the carnivorous attackers.

"No!"

"RRR…"

"Stay away!"

"RRR…"

"AAAIIEEE!"

"RRRAARRR!"

"GGGYYAAAHH!"

"…"

Ikusaba and Kimura clenched their fists seeing that they are too late as Hope's Peak Academy is slowly being overrun by the UNDEAD, and the Steering Committee showed their true cowardice as they prepare to make a run for it and leave the others to their fates, saying that they are now entrusting Hope's peak Academy to Jin and even said that they are WASHING THEIR HANDS OFF this incident.

"Okay, Jin…"

"It's all yours…"

"We give the controls to you…"

"Do whatever you want…"

"Wait…are you leaving us?"

"Sorry, can't hear you…"

"I got to go…upset stomach…"

"My mom is calling…bye!"

Jin stared in dismay seeing that the Steering Committee are escaping for themselves, but his daughter stopped him saying that they have dug their own grave and said that what they can do now is to stay alive and arm themselves while at the same time try to save any students if they could, which Jin could only stare in silence and apologized to his daughter that she got caught in all this, which she said not to mind it and he should instead focus on what to do right now.

"I'm sorry, Kyoko…that you got caught up in this…"

"It's fine, dad."

"But…"

"Let us do what we can now."

"…"

"Dad."

"Right. Let's work together, Kyoko."

"…"

-x-

At the hallway, Naegi, Maizono and Kuwata stared wide-eyed at what they heard from the speakers, and the trio then heard the screams echoing nearby, and the Luckster was horrified to guess that the UNDEAD has made its way inside the main course building, and he clenched his fists in dismay, as the situation intensifies and Kuwata is starting to take Naegi seriously seeing that his classmate wasn't lying at all.

However, tension further increases as they heard the screams again, and the trio stared in horror after hearing the commotion, showing that the panicking students are caught by the UNDEAD, feasting on the hapless students, their screams can be heard and further worsening the situation.

"No!"

"RRR…"

"Stay away!"

"RRR…"

"AAAIIEEE!"

"RRRAARRR!"

"GGGYYAAAHH!"

"…"

Maizono covered her mouth and is trembling in fear, in which Kuwata hugged her just to calm her down, and Naegi motions the two to follow him as they are going to find an alternate exit where they can safely escape and try to get help, and as they began to run, they came across a scene where the Steering Committee members are cornered by the UNDEAD, and Naegi saw that the UNDEAD consists of the main course teachers and students, and Kuwata stared in horror seeing that the UNDEAD are bloodied, full of bite marks and are walking slowly yet unnerving.

The Steering Committee members are trembling in fear and tried to talk the UNDEAD out into letting them go, which it fell on deaf ears and the committee members tried to goad each other to distract the UNDEAD so that they can escape, but their cowardly nature only keeps them from making an action as they are too scared to do something about it.

"Stay back!"

"We're the Steering Committee!"

"Come closer or we'll expel you!"

"We mean it!"

"Are you deaf? I say stay back!"

"We can make a deal…"

"No…keep back!"

"Leave us alone!"

However, this allowed the zombies to move forward and slowly disembowels the Steering Committee and the scene slowly turn into a bloodbath, and the trio teens were horrified at what they saw, and they turn around to get moving, seeing that there is nothing else they can do at this point. Moving upstairs, Naegi led Kuwata and Maizono towards the rooftop and so far things appeared to be clear.

Maizono looked down below, where she saw some of the panicking main course students are scrambling to get away, only to be intercepted by the UNDEAD, and the creatures began feasting on the victims, and she stared in horror at what she saw, and asks Naegi if this is what he meant about, and the Luckster sadly confirms it, saying that the guard's foolishness and carelessness is what caused the situation in the first place.

"Yes, Maizono-san…"

"No way…"

"The guard's foolishness is what led to this…"

"Oh no…"

"We are trapped."

"Can't we escape at another way…?"

"Assuming that there is another route that we can…"

"Um, excuse me, you two…"

However, Kuwata interrupted the two and tells them that they have a problem right now, and as Naegi and Maizono turn around, they are greeted with a dozen students, who are now walking slowly, and their bodies bloodied with several bite marks and the trio teens deduced that the students are killed and turn into an UNDEAD, and are slowly heading towards the three targets, as the undead seemingly hunger for flesh and blood.

As Maizono starts to buck under pressure, Naegi is thinking of something to keep the undead away, but Kuwata found some ball-sized metal objects and began using his baseball skills and threw the spheres at the undead, which hits them and momentarily stuns them, but the undead got up and proceeded to move forward.

Naegi is starting to get a bit scared until he found a baseball bat and grabbed one and tells Maizono to get back as he and Kuwata will handle them, but Maizono became worried and tells Naegi that they should run back inside, but Naegi said that it is not an option right now given what they saw a while ago and staying outdoor would be the best option right now and they would have to deal with THEM at this point.

"We'll just deal with what we have."

"But…Naegi-kun…"

"Have faith in us, Maizono-san…"

"…"

"Kuwata-san and I will deal with them."

"But…"

"We'll be fine."

"…"

Kuwata agreed and grabbed a baseball bat and tells her to stay back as he and Naegi are going to take the undead down so that they can get a grip and think of a way to get help and figure out what is going on here, and Kuwata told Naegi to brace himself, and said that if anything happens to him, he will leave Maizono to him, which Naegi stared in worry, as Kuwata's words make it sound that he is about to get killed.

"Kuwata…are you…?"

"…"

"You're not going to die."

"Well…if we managed to knock them out."

"Um…"

"Come on, Naegi…your optimism is what keeps us going, right?"

"Right."

"Good."

Kuwata smirked, but Naegi can tell that he is a bit shaken, and he slowly nodded as he realized that there is no option right now, and the two boys began to charge forward and began to fight off the creatures, bats swinging and the fight is about to commence.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as the academy quickly turned into a bloodbath as the UNDEAD quickly turned the SHSL students into livestock and are eaten alive, some turned into UNDEAD and thus everyone is trapped.

Naegi and his two friends…

The Kirigiri tandem…

Class 77…

The three reserve course students…

Can they manage to get away and escape?

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

The next chapter shows that the people involved are making a make or break assault as they attempt to get out of their predicament…

See you in 3 to 4 weeks…


	5. Bloody Standoff, Erotic Meeting

**Super Duper High School of the Dead**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by _**Spike Chunsoft**_ and _**Lerche  
High School of the Dead **_is owned by _**Daisuke Sato**_ and _**Madhouse**_

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here the situation worsens as Japan is swamped with UNDEAD invasion as the authorities struggle to contain the pandemonium, while the one who startd this mess will hog the spotlight…and meets someone who she never expect to see…

Well, enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 5: Chimamire no Sutandōfu, Eromītingu_**

The scene shifts at Shinjuku, where the streets are covered with panicking pedestrians as they are running away, and there you can see the police struggling to fight off the UNDEAD, as they are seen eating their victims, some turned into UNDEAD themselves which doubled the numbers, and this further fueled the pandemonium as the masses are terrified and are doing anything to get away from them while the police tried their best to keep the UNDEAD back, seeing that the bullets are doing very little to stop them.

"Damn!"

"They keep coming through!"

"Don't give up!"

"Keep shooting!"

"Damn it! Why won't they die!"

"We need bigger guns!"

"Where are the SWAT?!"

"Look!"

By then five vans arrived at the scene, where members of the SWAT team disembarked and armed themselves with high-powered firearms and took their positions as the SWAT leader told the cops to evacuate the people while they hold off the horde, which the cops nodded and they began to lead the people away from the scene as the SWAT members positioned behind the vans and took aim, and there the SWAT leader told his men to open fire.

"Okay, everyone! Open fire! Unload everything you got!"

"Yes sir!"

"Eat this, you walking maggots!"

"Damn you monsters!"

"Geez...is this a new form of disease like rabies?"

"Just shut up and waste these motherfuckers!"

"Die, you cretins!"

"Take that!"

And the SWAT team opened fire, shooting the UNDEAD relentlessly as they intend to hold them off to allow the citizens to get away, as well as to buy time until more reinforcements arrive, and things seemed to be doing well...until it is shown that the UNDEAD are slowly advancing, as the bullets seemed to have failed to stop the targets, and the SWAT members are slowly getting jittered seeing that the targets are getting closer.

The SWAT leader then urged his team not to be daunted and ordered them to keep firing until the targets fall down, and the SWAT members did as told, firing away with their weapons, but the UNDEAD continued to advance, and they are just moments from reaching the SWAT vans, and the SWAT members are about to panic seeing that their weapons appeared to be ineffective in keeping the targets down.

This became evident and the SWAT members are about to panic as the UNDEAD are inching closer and closer to their targets, moaning mindlessly in hunger as they salivate in taking a bite of flesh and blood of their nearby prey.

"Geez!"

"They're coming closer!"

"Sir! What do we do now?"

"The bullets aren't stopping them!"

"Sir, we should fall back!"

"Damn, they're almost here!"

"Shit! Stay back, you freaks!"

"Just die already!"

The SWAT leader told his men not to be intimidated and defend their line, and despite the SWAT members opening fire, the UNDEAD were not deterred and breached the barrier, and they began to attack the SWAT members, and panic ensued as the SWAT members began to scatter and some were eaten alive and the rest backed away, trying to avoid being reached.

One of the SWAT members resorted to using a grenade, and though it struck the UNDEAD, they slowly got up and moved forward as if nothing happened, and the massacre continued, whereas some of the SWAT members went to an alley to try get a better shot, but they were ambushed as there were also other zombies coming from the other side, and the victims screamed as they were bitten and disemboweled.

"AAAIIEEEE!"

"GGGYYAHHHH!"

"NNNOOOO!"

"HELP ME!"

"AAAARRRGGGHHH!"

"GGGGAAAHHHH!"

"AAAAHHHHH!"

"KKKKYYYYAAAAHHHH!"

The area where the SWAT team members are occupying rapidly turned into a bloodbath as bodies pile up, organs and tissues scattered, and some of the dead SWAT members slowly turned into an UNDEAD and attacked other victims. The surviving victims even resorted to using grenades, and although it struck the zombies, they continued to move and went on to kill every last of them.

The SWAT dispatchers who is piloting the helicopters were horrified at what they are seeing, as the zombies went after the fleeing citizens with the local police trying to make a last stand and opened fire. But the chopper pilots then saw that another section of the city is being filled with more UNDEAD, and the citizens were trapped and screamed as they were slowly being consumed.

"AAAIIEEEE!"

"GGGYYAHHHH!"

"NNNOOOO!"

"HELP ME!"

"AAAARRRGGGHHH!"

"GGGGAAAHHHH!"

"AAAAHHHHH!"

"KKKKYYYYAAAAHHHH!"

Amid all that is happening, the scene shifts at an eight-story condominium, where the entrance is closed, implying that it was closed for renovation of sorts, but the scene zoomed inside where you can see that the place is well-tidied and organized, and the food supply and rations are well-supplied, and the scene zoomed towards the rooftop where Junko Enoshima is watching from the ledge, holding a binocular and she grinned at the mess she caused.

She can see people wailing in despair as they are screaming for help as they were slowly consumed and some who survived but were bitten slowly turned into zombies and attack other people and she admired the handiwork she made, but then she realized that she cannot make an escape since the zombies are overrunning the streets and she would have to come up with something, but she did not appeared to be bothered since she is enjoying the show she made.

" _What a show...oh well...I'll worry about getting away later...right now I should enjoy it for the time being..._ "

Enoshima decided to take a break and went inside, as she intend to take a shower, and after that she dresses up and is about to resume her watching when she chanced upon someone sneaking in through an open window, and there Enoshima saw who came inside: a young boy, who appeared to be 13 years old, having a tan skin, short brown hair and blue eyes.

He appeared to be shorter than Enoshima (she is 5'7, while the boy is 5'5), and he is a middle-school student. Enoshima glanced at him and while initially not receptive at having someone in, she noted how cute he looked, and decided to see what he has to offer as well as to see if he could at least entertain her and alleviate her boredom. The boy apologized as he told her that he just escaped his school after being overrun by the UNDEAD and found this place by chance.

Enoshima just nodded and told him to calm down and asked for his name, and a conversation took place, where her eyes narrowed upon learning of the boy's name.

"Sorry...I had to hide here and..."

"Oh, that's fine. Take a rest..."

"Thanks."

"So what's your name?"

"Yuta..."

"Yuta?"

"Yuta Asahina..."

"Asahina, huh?"

Enoshima learned that the younger boy is **Yuta Enoshima** , and he is the younger brother of Aoi, and there it is revealed that Aoi and Yuta were very close and spend time together before Aoi became a student of Hope's Peak Academy. Enoshima feigned innocence and claimed that she hid herself here due to the situation and closes the window and covered it with the curtain, telling Yuta that they cannot afford to let anyone else in, as it would result in a panic and this would cause the UNDEAD to gather and plow their way in.

"Wait..."

"..."

"Why are you...?"

"The streets are in chaos...people are going crazy..."

"But..."

"They'll scramble here...and those things would follow...we'll end up as raw meat if those zombies barge their way in...

"I...see..."

"I know...but we can't afford to take any risks..."

Though Yuta did not like the idea of hiding this place from others, he can hear the screams and the grunts of the UNDEAD, and he slowly came to understand Enoshima's reasoning, and he looked at the floor, feeling dejected as he was unable to help his friends escape, but Enoshima placed a hand on his shoulder, and seemingly gave him HOPE by assuring that they will escape and find their friends and loved ones, which slowly raised his spirits.

Enoshima then offered Yuta some of the rations which he accepted, and after eating and drinking, Yuta thanked her, and there she told Yuta that he would have to be a bit patient and wait for the right time to make a move, and as he nodded, she placed her hands on his cheeks and told him that he is not alone here and she will help him in any way possible, which somewhat made him quite better emotionally.

"Listen...you'll have to be patient...we can't go outside recklessly."

"..."

"We observe first...and when the coast is clear, then we make a break for it."

"I...understand..."

"Right now we have to lie low...and not attract attention."

"Okay."

"Please understand."

"I do."

As Yuta glanced at her face, he slowly blushed upon noticing her beauty and cuteness, and Enoshima mentally smirked as she thinks of him as a way to alleviate her boredom, and seeing how cute he looked, a thought hit her and she suggested that he take a shower seeing that he is covered in sweat. Yuta sweat-dropped and nodded, and there she led him towards the shower room and she seemingly left, which the younger boy began to remove his clothes and went inside the shower, which is beside the bathtub.

As Yuta opened the faucet, he began to shower as the waters refreshed his body, but then Enoshima pushed aside the curtain and offered Yuta a bar of soap, which Yuta blushed as he is EXPOSED in front of the SHSL Fashion Diva, but she smiled and told him that there is nothing to be shy about, saying she knows what a boy's body is like.

As Yuta blushed while accepting the soap, Enoshima discreetly glanced at the younger boy's naked body, where she noted that despite having a slim and body and short height, he looked cute, and her eyes saw the boy's crotch, which as FULLY SHAVED, and cute-looking, and she got an idea on how to kill off time as she told him to let him know if he needs anything, which he nodded.

As Enoshima leaves and slides the curtain together, Yuta began soaping his body, blushing as Enoshima saw him naked, and he remembered what his elder sister, Aoi told him before: respect women, and do not rush when falling in love.

Yuta sighed as he wondered if he ever fall in love given the current situation, yet he slowly realized that he felt attraction towards Enoshima the moment he met her in person, and he mentally asked his elder sister if she would approve should he fall in love with someone older than him, like Enoshima.

" _Nee-chan...would it be okay if I woo an older girl like Enoshima...?_ "

-x-

The scene shifts at Hope's Peak Academy where Aoi Asahina, the SHSL Swimmer, sneezed as she and her classmate and friend, Sakura Ohgami, the SHSL Fighter, are using weapons and her fists in repelling the UNDEAD, and Ohgami asks what is wrong, in which Aoi said she felt that someone is talking about her, and the two friends managed to take out a majority of the opponents, until Aoi froze as something suddenly came in to her mind and Ohgami asks her what is wrong.

"What's wrong, Asahina?"

"Yuta..."

"Yuta?"

"My baby brother...my brother is out there!"

"Asahina..."

"I got to get out of here! I got to..."

"Calm down..."

"But..."

Ohgami can understand her friend's worry seeing that her family is probably facing a similar dilemma, and Ohgami assured to Aoi that her family will be okay, and for now they will have to deal with the crisis and try to help anyone alive in the best of their abilities, which Aoi reluctantly nodded and said that they will save anyone as much as they are able to.

"Asahina...fot now we should focus on what we could do here right now."

"..."

"Let us try to help anyone here with the best of our abilities."

"I...I..."

"I promise that your family will be okay."

"I...got it."

"Good. Let us go and find a way out...and find any survivors."

"Okay."

-x-

Meanwhile, the scene shifts elsewhere within Hope's Peak Academy where Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu, Peko Pekoyama and Mahiru Koizumi leaves the classroom and stealthily navigated their way through the hallway, and upon approaching a corner, the trio stared in horror upon seeing three UNDEAD grabbing a student, and began biting her all over, slowly eating her alive, and while Peko is willing to go and help her, Fuyuhiko stopped her, saying that they cannot do anything, showing that the UNDEAD before them are the main course students, and told her that chances are, the victim being eaten alive may turn into an UNDEAD herself, much to Peko's dismay.

"Forget it, Peko...there isn't much we can do."

"But..."

"See that? They're main course students...they too are bitten and eaten alive. The girl being devoured...chances are she might turn into a zombie too in no time..."

"..."

"There's nothing much we can do. We have to get out of here and save Natsumi."

"I...understand."

"Okay. Let's go."

"..."

Koizumi could only watch in horror as the victim is being disemboweled as her intenstines are being ripped out, as well as her liver and heart, and Fuyuhiko motions his classmates to get a move on before they get caught, and the trio quietly left the scene as they look for an alternative way to escape the besieged academy.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Well…things got a bit intense here in this chapter. With a variety of reasons.

Most of the scenes in this chapter is a homage to the opening intro from the Playstation One game **_Resident Evil 3: Nemesis_** (aka **_Bio Hazard 3_** ), where it shows that the SWAT and policemen tried to defend their turf but got chewed up in the process.

Junko Enoshima, who started it all, appeared here where she is admiring her handiwork yet she herself got stranded, but she got an unexpected companion in the form of Yuta Asahina, Aoi's younger brother. Although she would want to get rid of him, she finds him cute after learning that he is the younger brother of her classmate, Aoi, and wanting to kill some time, and finding him IRRESISTABLE, she decided to have a little fun with him.

The situation at Hope's peak Academy got worse, as Aoi and Ohgami are trying to fight their way out, and the same goes for Fuyuhiko and his two classmates. Both are now determined to get out and try to save their loved ones no matter what.

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

Naegi and his companions fight off the hordes…

Hinata does a make or break in getting out of the reserve course campus to reach out to Fuyuhiko and his classmates…

Enoshima and Yuta…get…intimate…

See you in 3 to 4 weeks…

Reviews are welcomed...


	6. Make or Break Seductive Comfort

**Super Duper High School of the Dead**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by _**Spike Chunsoft**_ and _**Lerche  
High School of the Dead **_is owned by _**Daisuke Sato**_ and _**Madhouse**_

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here the situation worsens as Japan is swamped with UNDEAD invasion as the situation inside Hope's Peak Academy continue, as several students struggle to escape the pandemonium, while the one who started this mess will hog the spotlight…and COMFORT someone who she never expect to see…

Moreover, Hinata and his fellow Reserve Course classmates continue their attempt to escape and seek help...

The same goes for the Class 78 students...

Well, enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 6:_** ** _Tsukuru ka, kowasu. Miryoku-tekina kaiteki-sa_**

At Hope's Peak Academy, the scene shifts at the rooftop where Naegi and Kuwata are fighting the undead using baseball bats, in which hit their targets on their torso and even kicking them back, but it did little to deter them and Maizono became concerned that the undead are mindlessly ignoring their being hit and proceeded to go forward, not minding what is happening to them.

Kuwata is pissed at this and resorted to using baseballs to hit them at a fast speed, which only struck the undead on their necks, yet it barely slowed them down, and Naegi noticed it and made a keen observation as he noticed that whenever the undead are struck on their torso they did not react, and a thought hit him as he decided to try it out, and when one undead approached him, Naegi hit him on the leg which the undead fell, and there Naegi hits him repeatedly on the head.

After 30 seconds the undead became DEAD, and Naegi realized the undead's weak spot, and shouted at Kuwata to aim at the head.

"Kuwata-kun!"

"Huh?"

"Aim for the head!"

"Seriously?"

"Yes!"

"Okay then!"

"Make sure you won't get bitten!"

"Got it!"

Kuwata nodded as he grabbed the bat and did a HOMERUN strike on one of the undead's head, and it fell to the ground and died, and this boosts his confidence and did the same to the others, feeling that they can get out of the academy in no time. Maizono watches on as the two boys exerted efforts in clearing the way so they can get past them without hindrance or delay. However, despite her dating Kuwata, she still has feelings for Naegi, and she too worry for his well-being.

However, Kuwata became too confident that she somewhat let his guard down and one of the undead sneaked behind him and bit the Hope's Peak student on the arm, causing Kuwata to scream in pain, and this prompted Naegi to make the save and struck the undead on the head and killed it, and then he and Maizono drags Kuwata and went to the stairs leading to an upper deck that houses the water tank.

There Maizono bandaged Kuwata's arm while Naegi made a makeshift barricade using tables tied together with an adhesive tape, which proved useful as it hold the undead at bay, and there he and Maizono checked on Kuwata, as he appeared to get pale, where he realized that he may be done for as the bite of the undead may contain something that may be far worse than a viral rabies, alarming his two classmates.

"What…?"

"No…Kuwata-kun…!"

"Kuwata…"

"No…you'll be okay!"

"Naegi…Maizono…"

"Hang in there!"

"Kuwata…are you…?"

"…"

Maizono stared in shock upon hearing this while Makoto feared the worst, as he is facing the prospect of killing Kuwata should the SHSL Baseball Player become an undead just like the ones that are roaming the academy. He clenched his fists as he did not like the scenario but he knew there is no other recourse should that time come.

-x-

At the reserve course campus, Hinata and Natsumi worked together as they armed themselves with thick, blunt objects and are ready to strike if and when necessary. Both agreed that their best chance in taking down an undead would be attacking the head given that it is the most vulnerable part, and they told Sato to stay close to them as they are going to do a make or break as they cannot stay here for long, as they believe that the main course campus may be safe.

"Sato…stay close to us!"

"Okay…"

"We're heading out!"

"Right."

"We got to head to the main campus…and warn the others!"

"Fine! We need to find Mahiru!"

"Okay. Kuzuryuu…let's go."

"Fine."

With that, Hinata and Natsumi ran and smack some undead on their head using their weapons, clearing the way and the trio managed to get back inside the building, and there they saw some students being pinned down by more undead and are being disemboweled, causing Sato to gasp in horror, while Hinata and Natsumi gritted their teeth at witnessing a gruesome scene, but Hinata told the two girls to ignore them, having seen what happened after a victim was bitten by the undead.

As the trio ran along the hallway, Hinata recalled the building's fire exit, and he led the two girls there and sneaked their way in and as they entered, they closed the door and are heading down the stairs, as they are currently on the 6th floor. As they are four steps down, they can hear the steel door being banged, and Hinata guessed that they have been seen, which is proven when the steel door started to bend, and he told Natsumi and Sato that they need to get going.

"Kuzuryuu…Sato…"

"…"

"…"

"We need to get going."

"Okay…"

"Y-yeah…"

"Come on…the door might not hold out for long."

"S-sure…"

"Damn…"

The two girls nodded and the trio went down, running the stairs, and as they are now on the 5th floor, they continue to run forward without stopping, and as the scene shifts back to the 6th floor, the fire exit door has several bends as the undead kept on banging, in which it became evident that in a minute the door would give in and allow them to go in.

The scene shifts to the 4th floor where the trio continue to run, as they are careful not to run too fast, anticipating that they might run into some unexpected obstacle. They can hear the loud banging from the 6th floor, and then the loud moans of the undead, revealing that the undead has breached through the door and have entered the fire exit. Hinata gritted his teeth and told the girls that they have to reach the ground floor or those things would catch up.

"Kuzuryuu…Sato…let's go."

"Oh no…"

"Those critters got in…"

"We need to get going."

"Okay…"

"Y-yeah…"

"Come on…they might catch up if we stall too long…."

"S-sure…"

"Damn…"

Natsumi and Sato reluctantly nodded and the trio proceeded to move ahead as they soon reached the 3rd floor and the trio did not stop, as they are aware that the undead are likely all over the floors, and they continued to run till they reached the 2nd floor, where Natsumi placed her ear against the door, listening where she can hear screams from other reserve course students, as well as the undead munching loudly on their prey's carcasses.

Hinata gently prodded Natsumi to get going which she reluctantly nodded, as Sato urged the two that they need to go, and the trio left and ran down the stairs, where less than a minute they reached the ground floor, and Hinata motions the two girls to back away as he intend to peek and see if the course is clear or if they need to take an alternate route.

Hinata discreetly peered, where he sees that the area is partially cleared, and he peered further to get more sightings, and there he can see four undead walking aimlessly at the far end of the corridor. Hinata went back inside and told the two girls about the situation, and they began to formulate a plan on how to outrun and outwit the undead, which Hinata said that he noticed that one of the undead he saw aimlessly walked through the wall, and Natsumi suggested that given how they act,, it can be assumed that the undead seemed to attack their prey if exposed to sound or light, which Hinata seem to take the fact into consideration.

"Really, Kuzuryuu?"

"That's based on what you told me."

"If so…?"

"Okay…you two…here's what we do…"

"…seriously?"

"That's your suggestion?"

"It's better than nothing…"

"Oh, fine…"

Getting an idea, Sato took out an alarm clock she happened to take during the running and slowly went to an open area, where she set the alarm and hid behind a corner, and seconds later the alarm clock blared and this attracted the undead and they all walked towards the wall, seemingly pushing their way mindlessly which also attracted more, and most of them pushed their way towards the wall, and Hinata sees that their theory is somewhat correct.

The trio teens then took the chance and made a run for it and managed to reach the door, where they saw a dozen undead walking, and as the trio teens managed to keep silent, the undead walked past them and went inside the building, attracted by the sounds of the alarm clock. Hinata silently motions Sato and Natsumi to follow him and the trio sneaked their way towards the fence, where it was seemingly deserted and they climbed up and head towards the main course campus, hoping that it is safe, and there they will get help in order to help any survivors trapped inside the reserve course campus.

-x-

Back at the main course building, Fuyihiko, Peko and Koizumi are discreetly navigating the corridors, and there they came across a dead guard, which Fuyuhiko took he gun and its ration of bullets, and they saw an undead walking towards Koizumi, in which she nearly shriek in terror until Peko did a sword strike using her weapon, in which the undead became DEAD.

Koizumi thanked Peko which she said that it is nothing.

"Th-thanks, Pekoyama-san…"

"It's nothing."

"Really…thanks…"

"…"

"…"

"Fuyuhiko-sama?"

"Hmm…"

"…"

Fuyuhiko examined the dead, and came to the realization that the only way to kill those things is by hitting the head, and told Peko on what to do in case they encounter more of those things. Peko nodded and the trio began get going, where they saw Asahina and Ohgami using weapons to fend off the undead, and there Peko went and attacked the undead from behind, and told Ohgami and Asahina to aim for the head.

Ohgami and Asahina did as told and soon they manage to overcome the undead, and Fuyuhiko approached the two, asking if they are okay and if they were bitten. Ohgami told Fuyuhiko that they were unharmed, and there she and Asahina were offered to join them in finding more survivors and escape the academy, and the five of them came to an agreement, but then they heard a shriek which came from the nearest clinic that is just eight steps away.

Inside the clinic, Hiyoko Saionji shrieked after a survivor, despite given first aid by Mikan Tsumiki, died and soon became an undead. Tsumiki is baffled as to how and why this happened, and a male student, who is with them, was also dumbfounded, but he took the courage and grabbed a steel bar and attack the undead, but he was overpowered and bitten several times, causing Saionji and Tsumiki to shriek, telling one another to do something but were too terrified to move.

"EEEEKKK!"

"KKYYAAAHH!"

"Do something!"

"You do something!"

"I'm a nurse, not a WWE wrestler!"

"I'm just a dancer…not a sumo wrestler!"

"Go get her!"

"Over my dead body, you bot!"

By then Peko came and struck the undead several times on the head until it is dead, and soon Koizumi and Fuyuhiko arrived where it is shown that they, along with Peko, are classmates with Saionji and Tsumiki, and Tsumiki hugged Fuyihiko, crying as she was so terrified. Asahina and Ohgami arrived and the seven students saw the bitten student sitting on the floor.

Peko approached the student and told him that he is done for, explaining what would happen if bitten, and offered him a way out of this so as not to cause heartbreak to his family. The others, save for Fuyuhiko and Ohgami, stared in surprise as they guessed where this would lead to, and the bitten student smiled weakly, saying that he would accept Peko's offer rather than becoming an undead, in which he gave her his consent to have a mercy killing.

"…sure."

"Then brace yourself…I will make it quick."

"Please…do."

"Thank you. You are a brave person."

"Yeah…"

"Her I come…"

"…"

"…"

Nodding, Peko did a quick work and the bitten student died PEACEFULLY, and Fuyuhiko looked away and told the others that they need to get going right away, or else they would be stuck if they encounter more of those undead.

The seven main course students then leave the clinic as they are heading for the exit to escape and see if there are any survivors that need help, as long as they are not bitten and pose a risk of becoming an undead.

-x-

At Shinjuku, The scene shifts at the fortified condo where Yuta finished showering, where he felt refreshed yet he felt worried as he has no idea where his family is and if his elder sister at Hope's Peak is still there, and is unaware that she is trapped there. He went to a room where Enoshima is, as she is sitting on a bed, wrapped only in a towel, as she appeared to have taken a shower as well, and he blushed at seeing how sexy she looked, especially with her hair down.

Enoshoma smiled and motions Yuta to sit next to her and they started talking, where she apologized, saying that for now they would have lie low and see if the streets are cleared, so that if they decide to make a run, they would not come across a gauntlet, which the 13-year old boy nodded, seeing the logic, and there he said that he wished that this nightmare would end, and she promised that he would be reunited with his family.

"Cheer up. We'll get out of here…"

"I guess…"

"For now, we'll just have to make do with what we got."

"Okay."

"Feeling okay now."

"Sort of, Enoshima-chan…"

"There, there…"

"…"

Yuta nodded as her words calmed him down, and Enoshima stood up as she appeared to be leaving the room, and Yuta faced the cabinet, thinking that she left, which he took off his towel, leaving him naked. What he did not realize is that Enoshima is still there, and seeing his figure, which she finds him cute and sexy despite his rather short height and tan skin, she sneaked behind him and embraced him, startling the younger boy, and he blushed as he can feel her soft skin.

Enoshima told Yuta that he should not be daunted and feel discouraged, stating that they will find a way out of their current situation, and for now they have to continue living, and gave assurance that he will be reunited with his family, which slowly helped regain his confidence, and he glanced at her as she gave a seductive smile, which made him blush.

As the two stare at each other, Enoshima slowly made her move where she placed her lips onto his, moving in a slow but romantic pace, which Yuta could only move his lips to follow his, his heart slowly beat faster as the kiss slowly but gradually went passionate, and as he is distracted by the SHSL Fashion Diva's kiss, her hand slowly rubbed his stomach, before going lower and gently caressed Yuta's SHAVED penis, where you can see his organ slowly increase in size, hardening and soon pointed a bit upward.

She gave a gentle squeeze, which caused Yuta's penis to throb harder, causing him to moan through the kiss, as he has no idea what is happening given that this is the first time he experienced something like this. Enoshima slowly removed her towel and is naked, and gently embraced him as she continued to kiss him. Her hand slowly wrapped around the boy's erection and slowly rubbed it up and down, feeling it throb harder and harder, and he moaned through the kiss as he never felt anything THIS good.

"Mmm..."

"..."

"Mmm..."

"..."

"Mmm..."

"..."

"Mmm..."

"..."

Yuta was immediately overwhelmed by a sudden mixture of emotions and sensations, emotions as he needed comfort due to managing to escape the carnage that struck his school, where a brief flashback scene shows that he is the sole survivor at his school who got out unscathed, yet lost his friends, and the constant worry over his family's situation whether they are safe or were consumed by the undead; and sensations, as this is the first time to experience such arousal, as he never felt this good as Enoshima continue to rub his penis up and down, feeling it throb harder and harder.

Her fingers touched the HEAD of his penis, causing his organ to harden further, and aroused Yuta even more, and his body started to move on its own as his hands began to caress her smooth skin, and for the first time he relished at the feeling and she whispered to him to kiss her body, which he seemingly oblige, as he slowly kissed her cheek in a slow but innocent manner, which his lips did light kiss and petting until arriving at her chest.

He blushed at seeing her breasts for the first time, and is unsure on what to do. She smirked as her actions seemed to work as she is able to seduce him and caressed the HEAD of Yuta's erection, causing his organ to throb and arouses him even more, and he was overwhelmed that his head moved on its own and gently lapped her nipple, which arouses her in turn as Yuta began to suckle it in a gentle way as she started to moan in delight.

"Ahh..."

"..."

"Yeah…like that…"

"..."

"Mmm..."

"..."

"Ahh..."

"..."

-x-

Back at the main campus of Hope's Peak Academy, the scene shifts at a garage, where a teenage girl is described as having a long blonde hair, and a pair of ahoges. She wears brown colored goggles on her head. She wears a pink sailor school uniform, and matching skirt. She wears black finger-less gloves, and black boots with gold buttons on them. The buckles on the boots are also gold.

She wears black straps connected by gold rings on her legs, and over her clothes. The straps for her legs have gold clips that are attached to her white socks. She wears a black choker collar, and two smaller black collars, around her neck.

She is identified as **Miu Iruma** , who is the SHSL Inventor, and there she is seen creating an invention, where you can see what appeared to be a teenage boy who looked a mixture of being a human and being a mechanical being. The being is described as having a fully mechanical body. Most of his body is made up of black metal resembling armored plating, and he does not wear clothes.

His head, though synthetic, resembles that of a normal human, having pale skin and white, straight hair with a large ahoge sticking from the top, though with noticeable cyborg traits such as glowing blue eyes, thick lines that run around and below his eyes, and headphone-shaped objects instead of ears.

It was obviously a robot, and there Iruma names him **Kibo** , and she proclaims that she has invented the ULTIMATE ZOMBIE BUSTER, which her two classmates, identified as **Suichi Saihara** and **Kaede Akamatsu** , the SHSL Detective and Pianist, respectively, are worried as they can hear the banging from the steel door, where several dents are formed.

"Looks like I did it! I invented a robo-zombie buster!"

"Can that thing really fend off those undead?"

"Of course, Saihara-kun…I'm the inventor!"

"Saihara-san…Iruma-san…whatever you two are planning…better execute it…those things are about to break through!"

"Have no fear…Kibo will save us!"

"Is it tested? My detective deduction tells me that it needs some thorough testing…"

"You doubt my invention, you Detective Conan-wannabe?"

"Make up your mind, you two!"

By then the undead broke through having smashed their way through the steel door, and are now advancing towards the three classmates of Class 80.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Well…things got a bit intense here in this chapter. With a variety of reasons.

Kuwata was bitten and this gives Naegi and maizono the dilemma of what to do with Kuwata...

Hinata, Natsumi and Sato managed to arrive at the ground floor, and succeeded in escaping the Reserve Course campus...

Fuyuhiko and his friends meet up with Ohgami and Aoi, where they also join up with Tsumiki and Saionji...

Junko Enoshima, who started it all, appeared here where she is admiring her handiwork yet she herself got stranded, but she got an unexpected companion in the form of Yuta Asahina, Aoi's younger brother. Although she would want to get rid of him, she finds him cute after learning that he is the younger brother of her classmate, Aoi, and wanting to kill some time, and finding him IRRESISTIBLE, she decided to have a little fun with him.

...and she did...as she succeeded to seduce and goad Yuta to make out with her. Looks like Yuta is about to lose his virginity at the ripe age of 13...

Characters from **Danganronpa V3** appeared, and looks like they are about to be come zombie food, unless Iruma's INVENTION saves them...

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

See next chapter on where this lead to…

See you in 3 to 4 weeks…

Reviews are welcomed...


	7. Difficult Decision

**Super Duper High School of the Dead**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by _**Spike Chunsoft**_ and _**Lerche  
High School of the Dead **_is owned by _**Daisuke Sato**_ and _**Madhouse**_

* * *

My heart-felt apologies for the late update! I was struck down with pharyngitis during the first 2 weeks of last month, and after recovering, I was besieged with office work that kept me off the computer and thus my progress was slowed down and got delayed, but nevertheless, I managed to complete it and here it is…the latest chapter.

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here the story intensifies as the students of Hope's Peak are scrambling to get out of here, while Naegi makes a hard decision on what to do with Kuwata…

* * *

 _ **Ch. 7: Muzukashī ketsudan**_

As Maizono bandaged Kuwata's arm while Naegi made a makeshift barricade using tables tied together with an adhesive tape, which proved useful as it hold the undead at bay, and there he and Maizono checked on Kuwata, as he appeared to get pale, where he realized that he may be done for as the bite of the undead may contain something that may be far worse than a viral rabies, which he told Naegi and Maizono about it, alarming his two classmates.

"What…?"

"No…Kuwata-kun…!"

"Kuwata…"

"No…you'll be okay!"

"Naegi…Maizono…"

"Hang in there!"

"Kuwata…are you…?"

"…"

Maizono stared in shock upon hearing this while Makoto feared the worst, as he is facing the prospect of killing Kuwata should the SHSL Baseball Player become an undead just like the ones that are roaming the academy. He clenched his fists as he did not like the scenario but he knew there is no other recourse should that time come.

-x-

Back at the main campus of Hope's Peak Academy, the scene shifts at a garage, where a teenage girl is described as having a long blonde hair, and a pair of ahoges. She wears brown colored goggles on her head. She wears a pink sailor school uniform, and matching skirt. She wears black finger-less gloves, and black boots with gold buttons on them. The buckles on the boots are also gold.

She wears black straps connected by gold rings on her legs, and over her clothes. The straps for her legs have gold clips that are attached to her white socks. She wears a black choker collar, and two smaller black collars, around her neck.

She is identified as **Miu Iruma** , who is the SHSL Inventor, and there she is seen creating an invention, where you can see what appeared to be a teenage boy who looked a mixture of being a human and being a mechanical being. The being is described as having a fully mechanical body. Most of his body is made up of black metal resembling armored plating, and he does not wear clothes.

His head, though synthetic, resembles that of a normal human, having pale skin and white, straight hair with a large ahoge sticking from the top, though with noticeable cyborg traits such as glowing blue eyes, thick lines that run around and below his eyes, and headphone-shaped objects instead of ears.

It was obviously a robot, and there Iruma names him **Kibo** , and she proclaims that she has invented the ULTIMATE ZOMBIE BUSTER, which her two classmates, identified as **Suichi Saihara** and **Kaede Akamatsu** , the SHSL Detective and Pianist, respectively, are worried as they can hear the banging from the steel door, where several dents are formed.

"Looks like I did it! I invented a robo-zombie buster!"

"Can that thing really fend off those undead?"

"Of course, Saihara-kun…I'm the inventor!"

"Saihara-san…Iruma-san…whatever you two are planning…better execute it…those things are about to break through!"

"Have no fear…Kibo will save us!"

"Is it tested? My detective deduction tells me that it needs some thorough testing…"

"You doubt my invention, you Detective Conan-wannabe?"

"Make up your mind, you two!"

By then the undead broke through, having smashed their way through the semi-metallic door, and are now advancing towards the three classmates of Class 80.

Akamatsu stepped back as Saihara defends her, and the undead masses are moaning as they slowly head towards the two teens, but then Iruma's invention, Kibo, began to move and began plowing at the group, punching and crushing their heads, and since Kibo is a robot made of steel, the undead could not bite their way through and they ended up becoming crushed corpses when Kibo crushed their heads with pure force.

Saihara and Akamatsu sighed in relief seeing that Iruma's invention saved the day and they thanked her for her effort which Iruma confidently accepted the praise and bragged that there is nothing she cannot handle and proclaimed that Kibo is the key to getting out of here.

"Thanks, Iruma-san..."

"We owe you one."

"Ha-ha...praise me more..."

"Guess we'll have to rely on you till we get out of here..."

"Yes, be our guide, Iruma-san!"

"Sure, sure...leave it to me! Kibo will lead us to freedom!"

"Come on, we better..."

"Huh?"

"Looks like we're going to..."

However, their revelry was interrupted when more undead came charging in, and Akamatsu gasped in response, but Iruma boasted that this is nothing as she directed Kibo to FRY the MONSTERS, in which the robot uses a flamethrower to scorch the dozen undead, and though they brush off the flames that engulfed their bodies, they soon fell to the floor as they slowly cease functioning as their insides were melting away.

As Iruma danced in triumph, Saihara and Akamatsu carried her as they and Kibo leave the lab as they intend to find survivors and help them before escaping the academy. Along the way they encountered some of their schoolmates who are facing similar situations:

\- Himeko Yumeno using some MAGIC TRICKS such as birds and rabbits coming out from a hat to fend off the undead, to little avail.

\- Tenko Chabashiba and Maki Harukawa using weapons and their martial arts skills to keep the undead at bay

Iruma then directed Kibo to use its laser to FRY the undead masses' heads, which the robot did, and in less than two minutes the undead are taken cared of, and the three girls were grateful to their schoolmates, though Chabashira was less willing to come closer due to Saihara being there, and suggested that he be sacrificed to the undead, which he asks her in an annoyed tone on why Chabashira is suggesting that he should become ZOMBIE CHOW.

"That's because it suits you!"

"What?"

"You're a lecher! Boys are lecher! So it would be best if you become zombie chow!"

"You're crazy!"

"You're the crazy one!"

"..."

"So if we give you to THEM...then there won't be any lecher boys!"

"You really are crazy..."

Akamatsu then steps in and quell off any tension and urged everyone that they should work together and help any survivors they find and work together in order to escape the onslaught, but Chabashira stared in surprise and asks Akamatsu if they really have to bring Saihara with them, which the SHSL Pianist nodded, and she persuades Chabashira to at least put up with the SHSL Detective's presence, much to Chabashira's dismay.

"Come on, Chabashira-san."

"But..."

"Saihara-kun is our schoolmate..."

"I can't...!"

"Just pretend that you don't see him..."

"Geez..."

"I promise...he won't BITE you..."

"..."

Chabashira sighed in defeat and nodded and the members of Class 80 began to move out, with Kibo leading the way, and they all headed for the ground floor in order to escape and get help, and they have no idea what awaits them once they reach the ground floor.

-x-

Back at the rooftop, Kuwata was vomitting blood as he is getting paler, his eyes slowly turn pale-white, and he realized that he is on the verge of becoming an undead himself, and requests Naegi to hit him on the head before he becomes one, which Naegi is shocked at what Kuwata is requesting, and Kuwata told Naegi to take care of Maizono, as well as telling him that the SHSL Luckster is free to woo her, but Maizono is unwilling to let Naegi do a mercy-killing on Kuwata, and tries to assure to the SHSL Baseball Player that he will be okay, but Kuwata slowly succumbs to his wounds, as Naegi is forced to watch the scene before him.

"Kuwata-kun!"

"…"

"Kuwata!"

"…"

"No! Don't die!"

"…"

"Don't leave me!"

"…"

As Maizono wailed, Naegi comforted her, but a minute later, Naegi is startled when Kuwata slowly get up, and pulls Maizono away as Kuwata began to growl, his eyes pure white, and moves like an undead, and Naegi realize that he has no choice but to put Kuwata out of his misery, but Maizono pleaded him not to, yet he told her that Kuwata is already dead.

"Naegi-kun…don't!"

"I'm sorry…he's…"

"But…!"

"Kuwata's gone…look at him now!"

"But…but…"

"Just stand back…please…"

"…"

"…"

Despite Maizono's protests, Naegi reluctantly went into action, as he tripped the undead, causing the walking corpse to fall down and there Naegi struck it hard on the head with the baseball bat, hitting several times with pure force until Kuwata's body stopped functioning altogether, ending his suffering and Maizono watched in shock and disbelief at what she just saw.

Naegi himself was not pleased with this yet he knew that it has to be done in order to protect himself and Maizono, and he sadly told her there is no recourse, as well as to end Kuwata's suffering and to protect themselves from becoming an undead should they get bitten, which is what Naegi wanted to avoid, and he told Maizono that they have to face the harsh reality.

"I'm sorry, Maizono-san…"

"…"

"There's no other way."

"…"

"This is reality. We have no choice but to face it."

"…"

"Please understand."

"…"

Maizono was too shocked and distraught to reply, but he hugged her as a way to give her emotional support, and she started to sob, as this was too much for her to handle, and Naegi made soothing assurances that he will protect her and that they will get out of here and find help, as well as to find out what is causing all of these to happen in such a short time.

"Easy, Maizono-san…"

"…"

"Shh…"

"…"

"We need to get out of here…"

"…"

"We'll find out what's causing this. I promise."

"…"

Maizono kept weeping as Naegi comforted her, and amid all this, the scene shows that more of the UNDEAD are piling up and are pushing their way in against the barricaded table, with the adhesive tapes holding the table together, but it also shows that the barricade would not hold it for the next five minutes, which means that the barricade would give in sooner.

The scene shifts outside Hope's peak Academy and into the city, as chaos is underway due to the UNDEAD moving around, eating and biting everyone they came across to, and panic ensued as many screamed in terror, and the cops were frantically shooting them, which did little to slow them down, and even the cops themselves slowly got caught and disemboweled.

"AAAIIEEE!"

"GGGGYYYAAHH!"

"HELP!"

"SOMEONE SAVE ME!"

"WE'RE GOING TO DIE!"

"IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!"

"DAMN THE DIET!"

"ARMAGEDDON!"

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as some of the Danganronpa V3 characters got their moment to shine, as Kibo saved the students and are now on their way out…

Naegi makes a painful decision, and ended Kuwata's suffering, even though it would hunt him for the rest of his life, even if it means he would be subjected to resentment from Maizono…

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

The next chapter shifts as the students reached the gates, only to encounter some gauntlet…

See you in 5 to 7 weeks…

Reviews are welcomed...


	8. Campus Meet Up

**Super Duper High School of the Dead**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by _**Spike Chunsoft**_ and _**Lerche  
High School of the Dead **_is owned by _**Daisuke Sato**_ and _**Madhouse**_

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here the story intensifies as the students of Hope's Peak are scrambling to get out of here, while Naegi and the others are about to encounter something unexpected…

* * *

 _ **Ch. 8:**_ _ **Kyanpasumītoappu  
**_

The scene shifts outside Hope's peak Academy and into the city, as chaos is underway due to the UNDEAD moving around, eating and biting everyone they came across to, and panic ensued as many screamed in terror, and the cops were frantically shooting them, which did little to slow them down, and even the cops themselves slowly got caught and disemboweled.

"AAAIIEEE!"

"GGGGYYYAAHH!"

"HELP!"

"SOMEONE SAVE ME!"

"WE'RE GOING TO DIE!"

"IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!"

"DAMN THE DIET!"

"ARMEGEDDON!"

-x-

Somewhere within the academy, the scene shifts to three classmates who are sneaking their way out of the corridors, having initially managing to get past several of their fellow students who were caught, bitten and turned into an undead. They managed to find a hiding place but knew that they cannot stay here for long knowing that Hope's Peak has been overrun.

The three students are now navigating their way towards the ground floor and are cautiously looking around to see if they might encounter any of THEM. The three students are in their second year at thr academy, and they are identified as:

\- Gundam Tanaka

\- Sonia Nevermind

\- Kazuichi Soda

As the trio managed to get down the stairs, they saw their fellow schoolmate Chiaki Nanami holding a gun as she is cautiously walking her way around, and there Sonia called her attention and they meet up with her and told her of the situation. Nanami in turn told them that the students turn into an undead when bitten, which she said is similar to horror-type video games like **Resident Evil**.

As the trio sweat-dropped, Nanami told them that the undead can break through wooden doors in less than a minute and can plow through a steel door in three minutes. While the trio were alarmed by this, Nanami told them that the undead appeared to be impervious to pain, as hitting them does not affect them, showing them the video she took several minutes ago.

"Whoa…"

"No way…"

"This is bad…"

"Then there's no way to beat them…"

"You got to be kidding me…"

"Tis the end for us…"

"Hey! Are you giving up?"

"There has to be a way…"

"…"

However, Nanami told them that they can be killed if struck on the head, and that for some reason, they only appeared to react through sounds, saying that the undead seemed to walk aimlessly and only approach their target when they hear something quite audibly loud enough. Once they find the source of the sound, then they can SEE.

This caused the trio to stare in surprise as they find Nanami's words valuable and there Sonia told Kazuichi to make a mechanical weapon that is capable of hitting an undead on the head and kill it, which Soda grinned, but said they need to head for the tools room for all the INGREDIENTS are there, which the others urged him to head there and make weapons.

"Soda-san…"

"Take us there…"

"We need to make weapons…"

"Please…"

"You're our only HOPE…"

"Please, Soda-san…?"

"We will help you…"

"Soda…"

Soda nodded and they all head for the tools room, where they locked the door and Soda began putting together the tools he gathered, using some hydraulic parts, nails, hoses, wooden beams and other parts, using adhesive tapes, and put them together. He gave one to Nanami, and instructed her on how to use it and then proceeded to make three more.

By then the metal door began to make banging sounds as the undead are outside and are starting barge their way in, which seconds later the door is starting to dent, which Tanaka and Sonia braced themselves as Nanami is getting ready, while Soda managed to complete his second makeshift weapon and gave one to Sonia and proceeded to make a third one, working as fast as he could to finish it.

By then the metal door gave in and the undead, about 12 of them, came in and are heading for their prey, groaning as they are about to have a LIVE BUFFET, but Nanami aimed her gun and fired three shots which struck three of the undead on their head, taking them down. After that, she uses the improvised projectile gun and fired huge, long nails and struck them on the head, taking out three more, leaving six undead left.

This made Sonia excited as she took her turn and fired away, taking out three more and fired away at the remaining three. Nanami and Sonia exchanged HIGH-FIVES as they are pleased with what they did, but Tanaka reminded them not to get carried away as they are still inside Hope's Peak and that it is likely there are more at the streets, so they must conserve their ammo and engage only if necessary, which the two girls nodded.

"I see…"

"Okay."

"Got it."

"Fine…"

"We'll be careful…"

"You can count on us…"

"We mean it."

"Right?"

By then Soda managed to complete two more makeshift projectile weapons and the four of them began to make their way out of the tools room and proceeded to head for the ground floor, where they meet up with Saihara's group and the two groups meet up and agreed to join forces, with Saihara and Nanami proposing that they cover each other and try to avoid engaging the undead as much as possible.

"Then let us help each other."

"I agree…"

"We should cover our backs…and try to save any unbitten survivors if possible."

"Right."

"We should head for the exit and find a bus to get us out of here."

"Got it."

"Good. Let's go!"

"Right!"

-x-

Meanwhile, the scene shows that Naegi and Maizono are inside the building, where a brief flashback showed that the two teens used a fire hose and fired a high-pressured water to blast aside the undead in order to make a path, and the two teens managed to make an escape and entered the building, where they are now heading towards the ground floor, and you can see that they are armed with staffs with a sharp edge which came from a pair of mops they broke in order to make weapons.

Naegi and Maizono can be seen feeling shaken after being forced to do a mercy killing on Kuwata as well as witnessing some students being eaten alive, and right now there is nothing they can do except keep going until getting help.

In spite of this, Naegi is still optimistic and assured to Maizono that everything will be okay.

"Maizono-san…"

"Huh?"

"Don't worry."

"Naegi-kun…"

"We'll get out of here…then we check on our families…"

"O-okay…"

"Let's keep going…"

"…"

As the two teens are nearing the ground floor, they heard loud screams coming from two girls, which compels the SHSL Luckster to go towards the source, though Maizono appeared hesitant fearing that the girls who screamed are probably done for, yet he gently persuaded her that they should at least try to save them if they can still be saved, which she conceded and said that she will try to help and see if the girls who screamed could still be saved.

"Maizono-san…"

"But…"

"We need to see if they need help…"

"But…what if…?"

"If they are bitten…then we will end their suffering…if not…we can save them."

"O-okay…"

"Good…let's go…"

"…"

Naegi and Maizono then raced towards the source of the screams, arming themselves in case they encounter anything that stood in their way, knowing that the academy is already under siege and from the looks of it, help won't be arriving given that nearly everyone may not have gotten past the school gate of Hope's Peak Academy.

Meanwhile, other students heard the screams and are racing towards the source of the screams. The students shown heading there are:

\- Fuyihiko Kuzuryuu

\- Peko Pekoyama

\- Aoi Asahina

\- Sakura Ohgami

\- Mikan Tsumiki

\- Hiyoko Saionji

\- Mahiru Koizumi

Likewise, another group of students are also heading towards the source of the screams, and the students shown heading there are:

\- Miu Iruma

\- Suichi Saihara

\- Kaede Akamatsu

\- Tenko Chabashira

\- Himeko Yumeno

\- Sonia Nevermind

\- Gundam Tanaka

\- Kazuichi Soda

\- Chiaki Nanami

As the several group of students are heading there, the scene shifts at a corridor of the ground floor where a group of Hope's Peak students are backing against the wall, in which it turn out that they are from the reserve course, having managed to get inside the main course campus unharmed, but they are soon cornered by several undead, and the students shown are:

\- Hajime Hinata

\- Natsumi Kuzuryuu

\- Sato

Hinata managed to get a weapon and kept the undead at bay and managed to protect Sato, but Natsumi backed against another area of the corridor and an undead is slowly approaching her, and she screamed in terror as she frantically looked for something to pick up and use it to protect herself even as she is panicking as the undead is closing in on her.

"No!"

"…"

"Stay back!"

"…"

"Go to hell, you freak!"

"…"

"Keep away!"

"…"

Hinata gritted his teeth as he could not get to Natsumi for he is having his hands full trying to protect Sato, and as things are getting grim, help arrived as the three groups show up and they systematically took down the undead, aiming for the head just as Natsumi picked up a drill gun and drilled the undead on the neck until it got decapitated.

Naegi and Maizono stared in shock at seeing the gruesome scene as Koizumi and Sato hugged, relieved to see that they are safe and unharmed, while Fuyihiko and Peko went to Natsumi, who appeared to be visibly shaken and the elder Kuzuryuu sibling gently told his younger sister that everything is okay as he slowly took the drill gun from her.

"Natsumi…"

"…"

"It's okay…"

"…"

"You're safe now…"

"…"

"Everything will be okay…"

"…"

Upon seeing her brother, Natsumi wept and started to wail as she is clearly shaken at the fact that she is close to death, and Fuyuhiko hugged her as the rest went silent, seeing that Natsumi is in a state of shock, and they cannot blame her for being like that at the moment, and all they can do now is wait for her to calm down so that they can rest a bit and figure out what just happened and why it all came down to this that happened so fast.

 ** _To Be Continued..._** ****

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as some of the Danganronpa characters, from DR the Animation, DR 2, to DR 3, up to DR V3, assembled and now they are together, yet they are far from safe as they still need to get out of the academy and get help…

 ** _Preview:_**

* * *

The next chapter shifts as the students reached the gates, only to encounter some gauntlet…

See you in 4 to 6 weeks…

Reviews are welcomed…


	9. Shocking Revelation

**Super Duper High School of the Dead**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by _**Spike Chunsoft**_ and _**Lerche  
High School of the Dead **_is owned by _**Daisuke Sato**_ and _**Madhouse**_

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here the story intensifies as the students of Hope's Peak are scrambling to get out of here, while Naegi and the others are about to encounter something unexpected…

Which would no doubt cause them to get mortified once they find out about it…

Well, read on and enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch. 9:**_ _ **Shōgeki-tekina keiji  
**_

The scene shifts inside an office within Hope's Peak Academy, the students are shown taking refuge and are resting, which they needed after what they went through, and the students shown inside are seen taking drinks, as well as looking for any objects they could take and use as secondary weapons.

The students shown inside the room are:

\- Fuyihiko Kuzuryuu

\- Peko Pekoyama

\- Aoi Asahina

\- Sakura Ohgami

\- Mikan Tsumiki

\- Hiyoko Saionji

\- Mahiru Koizumi

\- Miu Iruma

\- Suichi Saihara

\- Kaede Akamatsu

\- Tenko Chabashira

\- Himeko Yumeno

\- Sonia Nevermind

\- Gundam Tanaka

\- Kazuichi Soda

\- Chiaki Nanami

\- Hajime Hinata

\- Natsumi Kuzuryuu

\- Sato

\- Makoto Naegi

\- Sayaka Maizono

The 21 high school students are in the midst of regaining their wits after spending over an hour of fighting off the undead, while at the same time witnessing their fellow students getting killed, disemboweled and turned into one of THEM, and you can see Fuyuhiko and Peko comforting Natsumi, who is slowly recovering from the shock.

Chiaki and Hinata are then seen comforting one another while the rest are guarding the door and windows, while Soda is making temporary weapons to supply with his fellow survivors, which he handed each one to them so that they will be ready once they decided to bolt out of the academy and head outside.

As Naegi is seen talking to his classmates, he noticed Maizono staring at the TV, and she appeared to be in utter shock, and the SHSL Luckster approaches the SHSL Idol, gently touched her hand and asks her what is wrong, though she only spoke in shocked comments while her eyes gaze on the live footage, which was a live news report.

He tries to calm her down and asks her again, where she told Naegi what she just saw on TV.

"Maizono-san..."

"..."

"What's wrong?"

"The...news..."

"Huh?"

"Look at the TV...it's there..."

"What...what the...?"

"It's already happening...and we have no idea until now...!"

The others convened and stare at the TV, with Naegi slightly increasing the volume and there they watched the live footage where a TV reporter is seen covering a scene somewhere in the streets of Tokyo, where medics and policemen are carrying several body bags where corpses are in, and according to the reporter, she stated that the death toll has breached the 50,000 mark, which caused the Hope's Peak students to stare in disbelief at what they just heard.

Aoi could not believe what she just heard, that the death toll is this high in just a matter of hours, which Ohgami herself is surprised at this revelation.

Akamatsu could not believe it herself as she stated that before arriving at the academy this morning, it was business as usual and there were no signs of a disaster like that about to happen, which made Saihara feel suspicious, as if somewhat appeared to have planned this from the start.

Moreover, he sensed that everything happened so fast that news of this kind of disaster did not reached everyone, which could explain why Hope's Peak Academy was quickly overrun in such a manner, something Akamatsu asks if Saihara is serious about what he deduces.

"Are you sure, Saihara-kun...?"

"That's what I deduced so far."

"How...?"

"Given what you just said...and the way that is happening right now...it seems that the authorities are taken by surprise...and it seems that this has been planned from the start...

"Eh?"

"If this is a pandemic, the scientists or health officials should be aware of this...otherwise someone came up with this and planned it knowing that it would be too late to alert everyone..."

"That can't be..."

"..."

Chabasira, however, accuses Saihara of lying and insinuated that he could be behind this given that most of the female students were eaten alive, and Saihara sighed in dismay seeing that Chabasira is making baseless accusation due to her phobia towards boys, causing the two to bicker.

"Don't deny it!"

"What?"

"You planned this!"

"?"

"Most of the victims eaten alive are girls! The boys are the ones got zombified! You set this up so you can become a harem king!"

"I did not..."

"Admit it!"

"You're crazy!"

Naegi and Akamatsu stepped in and urged the two to simmer down and focus on what they should do next as getting out of here is the main concern as of the moment, but then they all stare at the TV as the live news footage showed that gunfire can be heard, and the camera shows that the corpses inside the body bags are moving.

Then the cameraman showed the live footage where several undead are homing in on the female reporter, and the cameraman dropped the camera, yet the camera managed to land in a position where it shows that the TV reporter is screaming as she is slowly being eaten alive.

Everyone stared in shock upon seeing the live footage, and the next scene shows that a reporter who is stationed inside the news station stated that the situation outside has become very grave and urged everyone to stay indoors unless necessary and that they will continue to bring in updated reports within every 30 minutes.

The students went silent as Akamatsu slowly turns off the TV, where Asahina is starting to buck under pressure yet Ohgami consoled and calmed her down, telling her that all is not lost as they can still make it out alive, and stated that once they all got out the academy, they will check their loved ones to see if they are okay and unharmed. Asahina then nodded.

"Asahina..."

"..."

"Calm down..."

"But..."

"We will endure this."

"Sakura-chan..."

"Everything will be okay. I promise."

"...okay..."

By then a sudden thought hit her, as she recalled that Yuta is out there, which caused her to panic, and Ohgami restrained and calmed her down, reasoning that she need to stay calm and not act rashly or else she would be consumed by the undead.

"Asahina...!"

"Let me go! My brother is out there!"

"Calm down...you must not act rash...!"

"But...my baby brother! Yuta is out there...!"

"We will find him and rescue him...for now we should be patient...escaping this academy without getting bitten is our top priority!"

"Sakura-chan..."

"Everything will be okay. I promise."

"...okay..."

-x-

The scene shifts at the apartment building where Enoshima and Yuta are hiding, and the scene zoomed inside one of the unit rooms, where you can see the two are making out, with Yuta being seduced to make out with her due to him being emotionally vulnerable after what has happened when he was the sole escapee from his middle school. With Enoshima managing to COMFORT the 13-year old boy, she managed to goad him into having a bit of fun with her.

A brief flashback scene shows that, while Yuta was taking a shower, Enoshima puts a liquid drug on his drink, which she acquired from former SHSL Pharmacist Seiko Kimura, and when Yuta unknowingly took the drink, the drug turns out that it makes the person SEXUALLY ENERGIZED, and after five minutes, she seduces Yuta, and the younger boy became so aroused that he could not politely turn her down. Which the two ended up kissing and fondling each other..

This action lasted for five minutes, and there she took off all of her clothes and stood naked before Yuta, and the sight was more than enough to keep him still in shock, his erection throbbed harder, and there she seductively put him on her bed, as she lay him down, she gave him a phallic-sized vibrator and she lay on top of him, facing the younger boy's penis as her WOMANHOOD faced his face, and there she REQUESTED that he slowly jab it inside her, which he appeared hesitant to do.

"If you would please...?"

"Eh...?"

"Oh, don't be shy..."

"But..."

"It's okay~y..."

"..."

"Go on..."

"..."

But after a gentle prodding, Yuta was persuaded to do so, and slowly jabbed the vibrator inside her WOMANHOOD, slowly rubbing it around, and she moaned as she took Yuta's penis inside her mouth, feeling it throb harder, and began to suckle him in a seductive manner. He was somewhat nervous as he never thought he'd be in such as a position, but the arousing sensations slowly overtook him as his penis throbbed harder and in turn slowly jabbed the vibrator deeper inside her, and he can see that the older girl, who is known to be one of the most popular fashion models in Tokyo, is getting more and more aroused.

She stopped her actions to get some air and to moan in delight as she rubbed Yuta's penis faster and faster, and in turn caused him to thrust his hips upward due to the powerful sensations, his erection hardening further, and due to sensual confusion, he pushed the vibrator further inside, and thus sends her in a sensual frenzy, moaning as she rubbed his penis faster, which arouses him further and both moan in arousal.

"Aaaahhh~h…"

"Uuuhhh..."

"So good…"

"Uhhh...E-Enoshima-chan…"

"D-deeper...jab it...deeper...aaahhhh!"

"Ahhh..."

"More! Give me more!"

"Ahhh...!"

This went on for 13 minutes, which Yuta did not notice due to the pleasure he is experiencing, while at the same time Enoshima was feeling so good, and a few minutes later the SHSL Fashion Diva reached orgasm as she moaned softly but long, as the orgasm lasted about 35 seconds, yet the 13-year old boy kept on pushing the phallic vibrator inside her, while she continued to suckle Yuta's hard penis. The younger boy had no idea that Enoshima fed him with a sex-enhancing drug, which made him feel more pleasure, and he unwittingly got seduced further.

Enoshima then suckled the HEAD which caused the boy's erection to throb harder and harder, and Yuta moaned as he thrusts his hips upward, and she suckled his organ even more, wanting to pleasure him further, which it worked as his hips began to move up and down.

This went on for at least five minutes before she stopped, as she is trying to catch her breath, and he stopped his action to allow her to recover a bit, out of respect to her.

Enoshima then sat up and grabbed a towel to wipe off the EVIDENCE off his chest, then she smirked as she kissed him on the lips, which a blushing Yuta stared in surprise, as he get to see her naked body, noting how beautiful and sexy she is. Enoshima smiled as she noted that he is glancing at her body and playfully asks if he likes what he sees, which made the younger boy feel more shier than before.

"Oh Yuta..."

"Uh..."

"Like what you see...?"

"Um...uh...y-yeah..."

"Want to feel more good...?"

"Is...is it okay...?"

"Sure...so be ready...I'll let you feel good..."

"..."

After that she seemingly recovered began to mount herself over Yuta's hard penis, admiring its size, which was above average for a 13-year old boy, and though she is facing the opposite way, in which she is using the REVERSE COWGIRL POSITION, the SHSL Fashion Diva began to lower herself until her WOMANHOOD is impaled, and began to move up and down, feeling the younger boy's LENGTH rubbing her INSIDES, arousing her once more.

At the same time, Yuta was taken by surprise upon feeling the warmth of her WOMANHOOD, as this was the first time he experienced something like this, as Enoshima was riding on top of him, his penis being plundered and is overwhelmed by the warmth of her WOMANHOOD, his hips began to move on its own to meet the thrusts of Enoshima's WOMANHOOD and as the two got aroused further, she tries to push herself lower, and can feel the HEAD of Yuta's penis trying to reached the TAIL-END of her WOMANHOOD, and moaned at the strong pleasure she is feeling. Likewise, Yuta was also aroused further, feeling his length throbbing while feeling the HEAD going deeper inside her.

"Aaaahhh...!"

"Uuuhhh..."

"So good! Yuta-kun…your penis is so hard…!"

"Uhhh...E-enoshima-chan…I…I feel…strange…"

"D-deeper...jab it...deeper...aaahhhh!"

"Ahhh..."

"Harder…push harder…! Oooohh…!"

"Ahhh...!"

The scene zoomed closer to their crotches as you can see the Enoshima's WOMANHOOD moving up and down while Yuta's penis remained still but is being pleasured, and because of the drug she fed on him, his body absorbed more pleasure, and Yuta's penis absorbed more and more pleasure, but it also stalled his ejaculation, as this went on for 15 minutes, and she reached her second orgasm, in which she pushes herself downward and the HEAD of Yuta's penis went further inside her, which his body reacted in strong arousal and thrusts his hips upward while moaning.

However, she then grabbed hold of his hips as she lay down, and with his penis still inside her WOMANHOOD, Yuta moved and lay on his right side, where the two are in a T-SQUARE position, and there she tells the younger boy to move his hips, and overwhelmed by arousal, he did as told, and moved his hips back and forth, and his penis moved in and out of her WOMANHOOD, where Enoshima began moaning in delight, while he was silently aroused and just panted.

Her legs spread, her left leg laid on his left hips while her right leg draped over his lower left leg, and you can see her breasts bouncing as her body is being plundered, and the scene zoomed towards their crotches, where you can see Yuta's penis going in and out of her WOMANHOOD, his balls moving as well, and the scene zoomed further inside, where you can see the HEAD of his penis rubbing her vaginal walls as well as pushing itself further deeper inside, and you can see his penis throbbing harder and harder.

Enoshima was enjoying it so much that she did not seem to care about anything else, and wanted to keep this going for a bit longer, and both moaned in pleasure and passion.

"Aaaahhh...!"

"Uuuhhh..."

"Ooohhh…!"

"Uhhh..."

"D-deeper...jab it...deeper...aaahhhh!"

"Ahhh..."

"More! Give me more!"

"Ahhh...!"

Yuta was overwhelmed by arousal as he can feel the smooth skin of her legs, the warmth of her ENTRANCE, and the scent of her body, and he finds himself unable to resist her, and the scene shifts back inside her WOMANHOOD, where you can see Yuta's penis continuing to move back and forth, rubbing the walls, and in which the action went on for 13 minutes, and there you can see the vaginal walls contracting, squeezing the younger boy's penis and after about 45 seconds you can see her FEMININE FLUIDS covering his organ, showing that the Enoshima reaching another orgasm, and she slowly went still as she relishes the feeling.

However, the effects of the drug began fade, and now the sensations that were stored within his organ for the past several minutes are threatening to overload, in which you can see his LENGTH moving faster and faster, trying to go deeper inside her WOMANHOOD, and Yuta felt something within his organ, where a strong sensual force is building up, and threatened to EXPLODE, and the 13-year old boy was unable to resist and stop, though he managed to tell her and she said to keep going and not worry about anything.

"Aaaahhh...!"

"Yuta...?"

"E-Enoshima-ch-chan...!"

"Are you...?"

"S-something...coming...out...aaahhh..."

"You're almost there...keep it up..."

"Aaahhh...aaahhh...aaaahhh...!"

"Yes...faster...pump faster..."

The force kept building up, and his body moved on its own as his hips thrusts back and forth, and the FORCE eventually builds up and began to move towards the HEAD of Yuta's penis, and the 13-year old boy was slowly losing his senses as his organ got stronger, and given that this is first time, he had no idea what is about to happen, as all he can feel now is a powerful sensation that made him feel more a more aroused.

Yuta could no longer hold back and thrusts his hips deeper and deeper, his erection going further inside Enoshima's WOMANHOOD, and after 25 seconds you can see his erection throbbing, and the scene zoomed towards the HEAD of Yuta's penis, where you can see his shaft throbbed non-stop before firing his SEED.

You can see it firing at every 3-second interval, shooting like a water gun as whitish substance traveled within the walls of her WOMANHOOD as Yuta's penis shoots out 10 shots of his SEED, and he was overwhelmed by the orgasmic feeling and he is unable to stop thrusting his hips as it kept on pushing his penis deeper inside her, gritting his teeth and panting just to keep himself from making a noise, as the phase lasted for almost a minute.

Yuta panted so hard that he could not stop as he kept on pushing his penis inside her as Enoshima grinned as she reveled at the feeling and her fingers moved and caressed the boy's balls, while feeling his penis moving in and out of her, and she vocally seduces him to keep going, which he could only moan in reply.

"Ahhh~h..."

"Aahh...Enoshima-chan...!"

"That...feels...good..."

"Ahhh...so...warm...my...penis..."

"Aahh...so hard...quite...big..."

"Ahh...ahh..."

"Yuta..."

"E-Enoshima-chan..."

-x-

At Hope's Peak Academy, the scene shifts at the headmaster's office, where Kyoko opened the door and took a peek as she look around, seeing that so far the coast is clear, and there she saw a fellow student running, as that student turns out to be **Chihiro Fujisaki** , a teen boy who is the SHSL Programmer, and he is terrified as hell.

Kyoko waved her hand which Fujiaki saw it and head towards Kyoko, and he told her that he managed to evade the undead, and she led him inside the office, and there she asks him if he got bitten or anything, which he denies and showed his body, where he is cleared.

"..."

"That...I wasn't bitten...honest..."

"Just allow me to make sure."

"O-okay..."

"Good."

"Kirigiri-san...?"

"You are cleared, Fujisaki-kun."

"Thanks."

Jin, Kizakura, Ikusaba and Kimura glanced at each other while Kyoko is thinking of a way to get out of the academy and try to stay alive, seeing that by now Hope's Peak Academy has been overrun and there is a slim chance that there are survivors here.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as some of the Danganronpa characters, from DR the Animation, DR 2, to DR 3, up to DR V3, assembled and now they are together, yet they are far from safe as they still need to get out of the academy and get help…

Moreover, they are somewhat shocked upon finding out that not only is the situation they are in is happening at Hope's Peak Academy...it is also happening all over Japan...and the students have no idea that it was already happening yet no one from the media or the diet gave a warning...

Enoshima resurfaces, and is now seducing Yuta Asahina to make love with her, which she intend to enjoy herself first before deciding on whether to ditch Yuta or keep him around for the time being...

Chihiro Fujisaki appeared and joins Kirigiri and the other staff members in hiding inside the headmaster's office, and they are now planning on how to escape...

 ** _Preview:_**

* * *

The next chapter shifts as the students plans to make a make-or-break in order to reach the gates, only to encounter some gauntlet…

See you in 4 to 6 weeks…

Reviews are welcomed…


	10. Gatecrashing The Gauntlet

**Super Duper High School of the Dead**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by _**Spike Chunsoft**_ and _**Lerche  
High School of the Dead **_is owned by _**Daisuke Sato**_ and _**Madhouse**_

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here the story intensifies as the students of Hope's Peak are scrambling to get out of here, while Naegi and the others are about to encounter something unexpected…

Which would no doubt cause them to get mortified once they find out about it…

Well, read on and enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 10:_** ** _Kenjū o kowasu_**

The scene shifts inside an office within Hope's Peak Academy, where the students are shown to be assembling in front of the TV, where Naegi watches on after seeing Maizono staring in shock.

The others convened and stare at the TV, with Naegi slightly increasing the volume and there they watched the live footage where a TV reporter is seen covering a scene somewhere in the streets of Tokyo, where medics and policemen are carrying several body bags where corpses are in, and according to the reporter, she stated that the death toll has breached the 50,000 mark, which caused the Hope's Peak students to stare in disbelief at what they just heard.

Aoi could not believe what she just heard, that the death toll is this high in just a matter of hours, which Ohgami herself is surprised at this revelation.

Akamatsu could not believe it herself as she stated that before arriving at the academy this morning, it was business as usual and there were no signs of a disaster like that about to happen, which made Saihara feel suspicious, as if somewhat appeared that someone has been planning this from the very start.

"Are you sure about this, Akamatsu?"

"Yes, Saihara-kun."

"Hmm…"

"What?"

"It seems that someone had planned this from the very start."

"How can you be so sure."

"Based on what you said…"

"…are you serious, Saihara-kun?"

Moreover, he sensed that everything happened so fast that news of this kind of disaster did not reached everyone, which could explain why Hope's Peak Academy was quickly overrun in such a manner, something Akamatsu asks if Saihara is serious about what he deduces.

"Are you sure, Saihara-kun...?"

"That's what I deduced so far."

"How...?"

"Given what you just said...and the way that is happening right now...it seems that the authorities are taken by surprise...and it seems that this has been planned from the start...

"Eh?"

"If this is a pandemic, the scientists or health officials should be aware of this...otherwise someone came up with this and planned it knowing that it would be too late to alert everyone..."

"That can't be..."

"..."

Chabasira, however, accuses Saihara of lying and insinuated that he could be behind this given that most of the female students were eaten alive, and Saihara sighed in dismay seeing that Chabasira is making baseless accusation due to her phobia towards boys, causing the two to bicker.

"Don't deny it!"

"What?"

"You planned this!"

"?"

"Most of the victims eaten alive are girls! The boys are the ones got zombified! You set this up so you can become a harem king!"

"I did not..."

"Admit it!"

"You're crazy!"

Naegi and Akamatsu stepped in and urged the two to simmer down and focus on what they should do next as getting out of here is the main concern as of the moment, but then they all stare at the TV as the live news footage showed that gunfire can be heard, and the camera shows that the corpses inside the body bags are moving.

Then the cameraman showed the live footage where several undead are homing in on the female reporter, and the cameraman dropped the camera, yet the camera managed to land in a position where it shows that the TV reporter is screaming as she is slowly being eaten alive.

Everyone stared in shock upon seeing the live footage, and the next scene shows that a reporter who is stationed inside the news station stated that the situation outside has become very grave and urged everyone to stay indoors unless necessary and that they will continue to bring in updated reports within every 30 minutes.

The students went silent as Akamatsu slowly turns off the TV, where Asahina is starting to buck under pressure yet Ohgami consoled and calmed her down, telling her that all is not lost as they can still make it out alive, and stated that once they all got out the academy, they will check their loved ones to see if they are okay and unharmed. Asahina then nodded.

"Asahina..."

"..."

"Calm down..."

"But..."

"We will endure this."

"Sakura-chan..."

"Everything will be okay. I promise."

"...okay..."

By then a sudden thought hit her, as she recalled that Yuta is out there, which caused her to panic, and Ohgami restrained and calmed her down, reasoning that she need to stay calm and not act rashly or else she would be consumed by the undead.

"Asahina...!"

"Let me go! My brother is out there!"

"Calm down...you must not act rash...!"

"But...my baby brother! Yuta is out there...!"

"We will find him and rescue him...for now we should be patient...escaping this academy without getting bitten is our top priority!"

"Sakura-chan..."

"Everything will be okay. I promise."

"...okay..."

As Ohgami managed to calm Aoi down, the others were baffled as to how this happened so fast, noting that everything is business as usual at the streets when heading to the academy, and Mikan wondered if this is due to a new strain of virus, which Saihara seemed to support that theory as the incident cannot just happen out of the blue, believing that something triggered this incident.

"That may be a factor."

"R-really…?"

"From what I deduced for now."

"Maybe…it's a new strain…?"

"It's possible…but this may be man-made."

"H-how…?"

"If there is such a pandemic like this…the health department would have learned of this several months ago…all of this happened so suddenly…"

"Eh…?"

The surviving students listened as Saihara and Tsumiki debated at how this incident happened without prior notice or without warning, and they all wondered if this incident was done intentionally, unaware that Junko Enoshima orchestrated this from the very start.

-x-

At Hope's Peak Academy, the scene shifts at the headmaster's office, where Kyoko opened the door and took a peek as she look around, seeing that so far the coast is clear, and there she saw a fellow student running, as that student turns out to be **Chihiro Fujisaki** , a teen boy who is the SHSL Programmer, and he is terrified as hell.

Kyoko waved her hand which Fujiaki saw it and head towards Kyoko, and he told her that he managed to evade the undead, and she led him inside the office, and there she asks him if he got bitten or anything, which he denies and showed his body, where he is cleared.

"..."

"That...I wasn't bitten...honest..."

"Just allow me to make sure."

"O-okay..."

"Good."

"Kirigiri-san...?"

"You are cleared, Fujisaki-kun."

"Thanks."

Jin, Kizakura, Ikusaba and Kimura glanced at each other while Kyoko is thinking of a way to get out of the academy and try to stay alive, seeing that by now Hope's Peak Academy has been overrun and there is a slim chance that there are survivors here.

Kyoko then asks Kizakura if there are any vehicles parked at the school grounds, saying that it is best that a mini bus be their mode of transportation as a way of escaping, which Kizakura said that he has the keys but the problem would be which route they should take given that the undead are probably all over the campus, and running through a gauntlet would not be a good solution unless they come up with a good plan.

"Is that all…?"

"Yes, my dear…"

"…"

"I may not look like this but I am quite reliable…"

"Whatever."

"Ha-ha."

"…"

"…"

Kyoko then glanced at the wall where the escape route is shown, and she then glanced at the areas where the fire exit is displayed, and there she suggested that they escape by passing through the fire exit till reaching the ground floor. From there they will assess on what their next step would be, and Ikusaba offered to distract the undead once they are on the ground floor.

Kyoko asks Ikusaba if she is sure about it, which the SHSL Soldier said she is, as she revealed that she is carrying weapons with her and she said that once the others safely got out of the school then she would join them once she finds an opening.

"Are you sure about this, Ikusaba-san?"

"Yes."

"Wouldn't that be risky?"

"Maybe. But I can manage."

"I see."

"Let me do this. It's my fault that I failed to stop my sister from doing something this awful."

"Very well."

"…"

Kyoko nodded as she told the others to get ready, and with Ikusaba leading as she is holding a pair of silencer guns, Kyoko led the others as they leave the headmaster's office and head for the nearest fire exit door as they are on the 3rd floor.

The group saw a dozen undead moving about and Ikusaba fired as she deduced that their weakspot is on their head, and fired a single shot on the undead's head which killed them, and she held them at bay as Kyoko and the others managed to get inside the fire exit, and Ikusaba joined the others, where they traveled the stairs as Ikusaba took the lead to see if there are any gauntlets to meet, and so far there are none.

They soon reached the second floor, where the group stopped at a distance as they saw three pairs of the undead are wandering aimlessly there. Kizakura commented that this kind of situation is bound to happen, and Jin could not believe that something like this would happen, and Kizakura said that perhaps this is what Mother Nature wanted given how everyone took nature for granted.

"No way…"

"I suppose this kind of happen for a reason, Jin."

"How so, Kizakura?"

"We've been taking mother nature for granted…"

"So?"

"This must be her way of retaliation for our negligence."

"Are you really a fan of nature?"

"Who knows…"

-x-

Meanwhile, Naegi and the others made up their minds and planned their actions as they decided to take a risk and head to the parking lot to take a mini bus to escape the academy and check on their loved ones, and they all knew that they may have to run through a gauntlet of undead that would likely stand in their way, and Naegi uses his optimism to rally the others in a bid to boost their morale.

However, Chabashira then accuses Naegi of planning to ditch the girls and have them feed on the undead, which the SHSL Luckster deny it, but she would not relent, believing that Naegi intended this from the very start, sparking an argument between the two.

"No…you're wrong…"

"How so?"

"Well…"

"See! You intend to have us girls sacrificed so you boys can get away!"

"No! that's…"

"Don't lie! You really want us girls dead!"

"That's not true!"

"You can't fool me!"

Akamatsu stepped in and quell off the tension, and proved to Chabashira that Naegi intended to save everyone, proven that the girls are here right now, and the SHSL Aikido Master reluctantly shuts up as everyone began to get ready to leave the office and head out of the building.

Soda then distributed the projectile weapons to everyone and soon they began to walk out of the office and quietly passed the corridors, where they stopped by the stairs and saw several groups of undead walking around aimlessly, and Chabashira asks Naegi what now, seeing that they are trapped, but he urged her to be patient as he assesses the situation in front of him.

"Have patience."

"Huh?"

"Let me assess the situation."

"How?"

"Shh…"

"?"

"Don't make a noise."

"…"

-x-

At the condo unit, the scene shows that Enoshima and Yuta are lying on the bed, taking a rest after the SESSION they had, and Yuta was recovering his stamina after what he went through, though he had a mix of worry and temporary satisfaction, as he unknowingly got DEFLOWERED by the SHSL Fashion Diva at a ripe age of 13 years old. He is also starting to develop feelings for Enoshima after she gave him some EMOTIONAL SUPPORT.

The two, still naked, have rested for about 15 minutes, and there Enoshima asks Yuta how is he feeling, which the innocent boy said that he is okay, though he admitted that he is still worried about what is happening outside, yet she assured to him that they would find a way out, and she urges Yuta to be a bit patient for the time being.

"Relax. We'll get out of here."

"Really…?"

"Uh-huh."

"Well…"

"For now you need to calm down. We'll find a way out. We'll just need to make a plan."

"I…see…"

"Good."

"…"

While Enoshima enjoyed what she did, she slowly began to develop a liking to Yuta, as his actions earlier were full of innocence, and gentleness, which made her feel good and felt that he would at least ease her boredom, and she slowly help him sat up, saying that they better take a shower, which he agreed, feeling that they need to.

As the two head for the shower room, Yuta innocently glanced at her naked body, and Enoshima smiled at the blushing younger boy, seeing that he has really taken a liking to her, but then Yuta blushed deeper when his penis began to rise up, and reached full strength, which he apologized, but she smiled as she began to rub his organ up and down, saying that he likes her, and when he tries to deny it, he only ended up moaning as Enoshima rubbed his erection in a sensual manner.

"So…you like me…?"

"Ahh…w-well…"

"You're PEE-PEE says YES…"

"Ahh…"

"So, want to go for round 2?"

"Ahh…"

"Say YES…"

"Ahh…y-yes…"

 ** _To Be Continued..._** ****

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as some of the Danganronpa characters, from DR the Animation, DR 2, to DR 3, up to DR V3, assembled and now they are attempting to escape the besieged academy, only to run into a gauntlet of undead roaming around aimlessly…will they be able to escape alive without getting bitten…?

Enoshima is at it again as she seduces Yuta once more…will they too manage to escape, or will Enoshima sacrifice Yuta just to make a clean getaway…?

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

The next chapter shifts as the students plans to make a make-or-break in order to reach the gates, only to encounter some gauntlet…

See you in 4 to 6 weeks…

Reviews are welcomed…


	11. Prelude To An Alumni Assembly

**Super Duper High School of the Dead**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **High School of the Dead**_ is owned by _**Daisuke Sato**_ and _**Madhouse**_

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here we take a break as this chapter would temporarily shift to another group of people, namely those who graduated from Hope's Peak Academy, and how they are dealing with the sudden crisis...and how this would affect the flow of the story...

Well, read on and enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch.**_ _ **11:**_ ** _Gakuyū-kai no Maeoki_**

The scene shifts inside an unspecified building, where it zoomed towards the penthouse floor, where Hope's Peak Academy alumni Kyosuke Munakata watches the scene through the window via binoculars and saw the scene at the streets where the bloody carnage is ongoing, as countless scores of innocent people are being attacked, bitten, eaten alive, and some turned into an undead.

Ever since the chaos started, Munakata began to look into the mess and intend to find out who started this and vowed to make the culprit pay for the chaotic mess the culprit caused, and by then his friend, Juzo Sakakura came in, and turned on the TV, showing it to Munakata that Japan is not the only country ravaged by this phenomenon.

Munakata stared in surprise upon seeing that news from overseas also reported the outbreak and that it quickly spread throughout Asia, North America, Europe and the Middle East, and there Sakakura said that it would be a matter of time before the zombies make their way here.

"So Japan isn't the only country with this kind of problem..."

"Yeah...it's worldwide as well..."

"I can't believe everything happened so fast."

"We need to evacuate. Those things would come here soon."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah...serious."

"Damn it..."

"Huh?"

By then Chisa Yukizome came and is panting hard, sweating. As Sakakura helped her, she told her two friends that she managed to get some intel, stating that Hope's Peak Academy has been overrun by the undead and that she got word that Enoshima is behind the whole incident.

Munakata stared in curiosity and asked Yukizome how was she able to obtain that intel, in which she revealed that before, she planted a recording bug, and listened to the conversation, and there she heard it from Kimura and Ikusaba that Enoshima is the one responsible for the mess the world is in.

"Did you say Enoshima...?"

"Yes. Junko Enoshima...16 years old...from section Class 78. Talent designation Super High School-level Fashion Diva."

"I've seen her from the magazines and TV commercials...so that is her..."

"According to what I heard, Enoshima somehow seduced a fellow student to concoct the ingredients and he may have unknowingly spread the pathogen and that may have led to the current crisis."

"And to think she is capable of doing something like this..."

"According to my intel Enoshima's current whereabouts are unknown."

"And Hope's Peak Academy...?"

"Currently...overrun by the undead..."

Sakakura punched the wall in anger, as he could not believe that someone as crazy as Enoshima would do something like this and now the damage has been done, and now the chances of surviving is pretty much 50-50. By then a staff member came and urged the trio that they need to evacuate at once, having heard that the zombies have overrun the barricade.

Sakakura stared in surprise as he asked the staff member how was she able to find out, and she revealed that she saw it and barely escaped while heading here, but then she started to convulse, vomit blood from her mouth before convulsing to the floor before becoming still.

Sakakura checked the body, only to find a HUGE bite mark on her back, and Munakata urged Sakakura to back away, which Sakakura asked why, seeing that she is already dead, but was told that this is just a prelude of what's about to happen next.

"What...what did you...?"

"Stay away from the body!"

"Why? It's already..."

"You saw what happened outside...and it is happening right now!"

"Eh?"

"Just do it!"

"..."

"..."

Sakakura is baffled but did as told, where several seconds later, the victim slowly rose up and is now a zombie, where it moaned in an eerie way and Yukizome stared in shock, and when another staff member came and unwittingly got close, the zombie grabbed her and bit her neck and chew on it, to the point it nearly decapitated her as the floor became a pool of blood and tissues.

Munakata uses his sword to stab the zombie but it did not stop the undead until a thought hit the former alumni and he stabbed the zombie's brain, which finally killed it, whilst the other victim fell to the floor dead.

Sakakura asked what happened, and Munakata explained why, stating that he discovered the zombies' weaknesses, and now he told his two friends that they need to get out of here immediately, seeing that the situation has taken a turn for the worse.

"What?"

"Munakata-kun..."

"You heard me...we need to get out of here."

"..."

"..."

"We don't have much time. We need to go."

"Oh dear..."

"Damn it..."

"Sakakura...Yukizome...huh?"

By then the 2nd victim began to rise up, now a zombie and is heading for Sakakura, and the former SHSL Boxer is ready to rumble, which Yukizome shouted at him to back off, which Sakakura asked why, and she said that he cannot risk getting bitten and turn into a living corpse.

"Sakakura-kun!"

"What?"

"Stay away from her!"

"I can handle her!"

"No!"

"Why?"

"If you get bitten...!"

"!"

Munakata got the gist after witnessing what happened moments ago and told Sakakura to back off for now and instructed him to lead the moving corpse toward Munakata's direction, which Sakakura and Yukizome asked if he is serious.

"Eh?"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"But..."

"But..."

"Trust me."

"..."

"..."

Munakata nodded, and the two placed their trust in their friend as they lead the corpse toward Munakata, and there Munakata did a sword slash and sliced off the zombie's neck, beheading it and the zombie is dead, and the trio glanced at it to make sure it remained dead.

Munakata used water to wipe off the bloodstains of his sword and tells Yukizome and Sakakura that they are leaving at once as he intend to recruit former Hope's Peak Academy students who graduated and other alumni to form a task force to aid the Diet in dealing with the undead as well as to contain the situation that caused riots, panic and societal collapse, which Yukizome and Sakakura agreed to Munakata's proposal.

"...and that is my proposal."

"I see."

"Sounds like a good plan."

"We better and find a safe path. Yukuzome, do you have the address of the former students?"

"Yes!"

"Sakakura...do you have contacts of any boxers you can recruit?"

"Leave it to me!"

"Good. Let's go!"

After that, the trio left the building while telling its staff members to evacuate as well, but as they all reached the parking lot, they saw the undead masses convening towards the main gate, trying to force their way through, and Sakakura gritted his teeth seeing that they are trapped and tells Munakata that they need to find another exit, which Munakata agreed.

"Boss! The front gate won't hold!"

"I see..."

"We need to find another exit!"

"Couldn't agree more!"

"Any suggestions?"

"Let's try the back!"

"Let me do the driving!"

"No arguments from me!"

-x-

Elsewhere, the scene shifts at a candy factory, where Ruruka Ando is shrieking when the zombies raided the place, and they consume the factory staff members while Ando herself ran off to get away from the horde, where she looked horrified at seeing her workers being disemboweled by the zombies, and she could not do anything except watch the carnage unfolding in front of her.

"EEEEKKK!"

"AAAIIIEEE!"

"KKKYYYAAAHHH!"

"AAARRGGGHHH!"

"EEEEKKK!"

"AAAIIIEEE!"

"KKKYYYAAAHHH!"

"AAARRGGGHHH!"

The rest of the horde began to set their sights on Ando, and she became terrified as the thought that she is the next to be eaten alive, but then someone threw darts at their heads, which caused the horde to drop dead on the floor, and Ando became overjoyed upon seeing who her rescuer is, who turn out to be none other than her lover, Sonosuke Izayoi, the former SHSL Blacksmith.

"Yoi-chan!"

"Ruruka!"

"Oh thank you!"

"You okay?"

"Yes...but those things...they killed my workers!"

"Can't be helped."

"Eh? But..."

"We need to leave...now."

Izayoi told Ando that they need to leave, as the streets are littered with zombies and that they should leave the city and find a place to stay where there are no zombies in sight, stating that the horde are all over the city, and possibly other prefectures.

Ando appeared unwilling at first as she does not want to leave her factory, but Izayoi persuaded her saying that she can start again once the problem is solved, and she reluctantly resigned to fate as she agreed with her lover that she would have to abandon the factory she worked hard to put up in making a candy and sweets making area.

"Let's go, Ruruka.

"..."

"We got to get out of here."

"..."

"When this crisis is solved, you can start over again."

"..."

"Believe me."

"..."

-x-

Elsewhere, the scene shifts at a wrestling gym where another Hope's Peak Academy alumni, identified as the Great Gozu, is aiding his fellow masked wrestlers in holding off the undead as they crashed their way in, and despite a brave effort, the group is steadily losing the struggle as more and more zombies arrive, and Gozu's fellow masked wrestlers urged him to go save himself while they hold off the horde.

Gozu is against it but his fellow wrestlers urged him to go, saying that once the pandemic has been eradicated, Gozu can revive the legacy of the masked wrestlers of Japan, and that is all that matters, stating that they cannot afford Gozu getting killed.

"What? I cannot leave you!"

"Don't mind us!"

"We need you alive!"

"You're the only one who can do it!"

"It's okay...if anyone can do it, it's you!"

"So go now, Gozu!"

"Hurry!"

"We put our trust in you!"

Reluctantly, Gozu nodded and clenched his fists as he leaves the gym using another exit, and upon reaching the exit, he finds another Hope's Peak Academy alumni, riding a van. He is identified as Daisaku Bandai, and he tells Gozu to hop on and as Gozu did so, he heard the screams of his fellow wrestlers slowly being eaten alive.

Gozu was emotionally crushed, but Bandai urged him to hop in and said that there is nothing they can do at this point, and said that Gozu must not let the wrestlers' sacrifices be in vain.

"Hop on, Gozu!"

"Bandai...my fellow wrestlers..."

"They did what they have to."

"Still..."

"They chosen it and they did that. Come on, we can't stay here."

"..."

"We're going."

"Where shall we go, Bandai...?"

"Not sure..."

After that, Gozu hopped on as Bandai drives the van and speeds away, running over some zombies as they head for parts unknown in order to get away from the zombies.

* * *

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

Hope you liked this chapter, as some of the Danganronpa characters from Danganronpa 3: Side Future appeared, and they too are facing the crisis and how this would affect their role in future chapters.

Moreover, this somewhat mirror the events of the main series as it serves as a catalyst for the formation of the Future Foundation.

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

The next chapter shifts back to Hope's Peak Academy as the students reached the gates, only to encounter more gauntlets along the way…

See you in April…

Reviews are welcomed…but needed...


	12. Prelude To A Foundation's Formation

**Super Duper High School of the Dead**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **High School of the Dead**_ is owned by Daisuke Sato and Madhouse

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here we pick up where the last chapter left, where the alumni of Hope's Peak Academy deal with the crisis, and in turn would lead to a reunion of sorts...you'll see why...

Well, read on and enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch.**_ _ **12:**_ _ **Mirai Kikan**_ ** _e no jokyoku_**

Elsewhere, the scene shifts at a wrestling gym where another Hope's Peak Academy alumni, identified as the Great Gozu, is aiding his fellow masked wrestlers in holding off the undead as they crashed their way in, and despite a brave effort, the group is steadily losing the struggle as more and more zombies arrive, and Gozu's fellow masked wrestlers urged him to go save himself while they hold off the horde.

Gozu is against it but his fellow wrestlers urged him to go, saying that once the pandemic has been eradicated, Gozu can revive the legacy of the masked wrestlers of Japan, and that is all that matters, stating that they cannot afford Gozu getting killed.

"What? I cannot leave you!"

"Don't mind us!"

"We need you alive!"

"You're the only one who can do it!"

"It's okay...if anyone can do it, it's you!"

"So go now, Gozu!"

"Hurry!"

"We put our trust in you!"

Reluctantly, Gozu nodded and clenched his fists as he leaves the gym using another exit, and upon reaching the exit, he finds another Hope's Peak Academy alumni, riding a van. He is identified as Daisaku Bandai, and he tells Gozu to hop on and as Gozu did so, he heard the screams of his fellow wrestlers slowly being eaten alive.

Gozu was emotionally crushed, but Bandai urged him to hop in and said that there is nothing they can do at this point, and said that Gozu must not let the wrestlers' sacrifices be in vain.

"Hop on, Gozu!"

"Bandai...my fellow wrestlers..."

"They did what they have to."

"Still..."

"They chose it and they did that. Come on, we can't stay here."

"..."

"We're going."

"Where shall we go, Bandai...?"

"Not sure..."

After that, Gozu hopped on as Bandai drives the van and speeds away, running over some zombies as they head for parts unknown in order to get away from the zombies.

Gozu then asked how are things since he graduated from Hope's Peak, which Bandai said that the farm and plantations are doing okay until the zombies came and devoured his workers, with some bitten, died and rose as zombies.

Bandai stated that he is the only survivor and had been on the run until now, and Gozu asked if he has any plans at the moment, which Bandai said that he thought of checking on his grandmother, who is at a rural area.

"Any plans, Bandai?"

"Well..."

"..."

"I'm thinking of checking on my grandmother..."

"You believe she is okay?"

"I hope so."

"I see...then we should go check on her."

"Yeah..."

Gozu nodded and tells Bandai to head there immediately as he believe that Grandma Bandai is still safe given the rural area that she lived in, and he tells Bandai that once they pick her up then they will find a safe place to stay while figuring out what happened.

As the two former Hope's Peak alumni cruised, they took a detour and went to the main street, where they saw Izayoi throwing darts at several zombies while Ando is backing away, and there Gozu tells Bandai that they need to help them, though Bandai appeared hesitant since he is aware that Izayoi and Ando were expelled, but Gozu persuaded him to at least help them.

"We should help them, Bandai."

"But..."

"Regardless of their past, we should help them."

"..."

"Bandai..."

"Fine."

"Good."

"..."

After that, Bandai uses the van to ram a select number of zombies, and Gozu tells Izayoi and Ando to get inside at once, which she readily accepted while Izayoi is quite hesitant as he did not like Bandai's odd personality and voice, but she persuaded him to come along.

"Yoi-chan!"

"..."

"Come on!"

"But..."

"Please!"

"Oh...fine."

"Come on!"

"..."

Left with no choice, Izayoi relented and went along with Ando as both boarded the van and sped off, where the survivors took several turns as they avoided the areas filled with huge number of zombies, and both Gozu and Bandai were forced to ignore some people on the streets upon seeing them being bitten, as Gozu is willing to go and help them, but Bandai pointed out that once bitten, the victim would slowly due and become a zombie, as he narrated how it happened before he found a van and came here.

Gozu clenched his fists as he is forced to face such a harsh reality and wondered how a crisis like this happened, stating that everything appeared normal yesterday with no hints of a pending disaster or anything, which Bandai echoed the same sentiments.

"This is a very bad day."

"..."

"Everything was normal yesterday..."

"Yeah..."

"How did it end up like this...?"

"I asked that myself..."

"..."

"..."

Their travel went on for 10 minutes until they came across a scene where they saw Munakata and Sakakura are using weapons to fend off a dozen zombies while protecting Yukizome, and there Bandai recognized the trio, which Gozu asked how did he knew about them.

Bandai revealed that at times he logged in on the websites of Hope's Peak Academy and found out the past and current students, including the ones who graduated, hence he recognized Munakata and his classmates.

"You sure know how to do your research, Bandai."

"Yeah..."

"What now?"

"We should help them."

"My thoughts exactly."

"Shall we?"

"Of course!"

"..."

Gozu nodded and tells Bandai that they should help Munakata, and there the van went and rammed the undead, whilst the van's door opened where Gozu told the trio to hop in at once, which Munakata nodded as he, Yukuzome and Sakakura hopped in and the van sped away from the scene, as more of the undead started to pile up.

Inside the van, Munakata learned that Bandai and the others are also Hope's Peak alumni, as well as how they ended up hear, and realized that the current Diet are hard-pressed at dealing with the crisis, in which he proposed that they head for Hope's Peak Academy and see if the students there are safe, believing that they can help in finding answers.

Izayoi and Ando were silent as they do not like the idea given that they were expelled last year, while Bandai and Gozu agreed to it, wanting to save the young ones, however, they are all unaware that Hope's Peak Academy has already been overrun by the zombies, with only a few survivors trapped and are mounting an attempt to escape the besieged academy.

Given the way how Munakata spoke and act, Bandai and Gozu decided to let him call the shots and there Munakata said that they will head for Hope's Peak Academy and see if the students and staff are safe, and if they are, they will have them evacuate and taken to a safe place.

Bandai and Gozu glanced at each other, and then at Munakata, stating that they agree to it, and there Munakata instructed Bandai to find a school bus and any long vehicle they could use within the parking area so that they can use it to facilitate the evacuation.

"Bandai."

"Yes?"

"We head for Hope's Peak Academy."

"What do we do there?"

"Find a long vehicle to use, and to see if there are students who are alive and need help."

"I see."

"Then proceed."

"Right."

-x-

Meanwhile, scene shifts inside the condo unit, where the scene shows that Enoshima and Yuta are lying on the bed, taking a rest after the SESSION they had several minutes ago, and Yuta was recovering his stamina after what he went through, though he had a mix of worry and temporary satisfaction, as he unknowingly got DEFLOWERED by the SHSL Fashion Diva at a ripe age of 13 years old. He is also starting to develop feelings for Enoshima after she gave him some EMOTIONAL SUPPORT.

The two, still naked, have rested for about 15 minutes, and there Enoshima asks Yuta how is he feeling, which the innocent boy said that he is okay, though he admitted that he is still worried about what is happening outside, yet she assured to him that they would find a way out, and she urges Yuta to be a bit patient for the time being.

"Relax. We'll get out of here."

"Really…?"

"Uh-huh."

"Well…"

"For now you need to calm down. We'll find a way out. We'll just need to make a plan."

"I…see…"

"Good."

"…"

While Enoshima enjoyed what she did, she slowly began to develop a liking to Yuta, as his actions earlier were full of innocence, and gentleness, which made her feel good and felt that he would at least ease her boredom, and she slowly help him sat up, saying that they better take a shower, which he agreed, feeling that they need to.

As the two head for the shower room, Yuta innocently glanced at her naked body, and Enoshima smiled at the blushing younger boy, seeing that he has really taken a liking to her, but then Yuta blushed deeper when his penis began to rise up, and reached full strength, which he apologized, but she smiled as she began to rub his organ up and down, saying that he likes her, and when he tries to deny it, he only ended up moaning as Enoshima rubbed his erection in a sensual manner.

"So…you like me…?"

"Ahh…w-well…"

"You're PEE-PEE says YES…"

"Ahh…"

"So, want to go for round 2?"

"Ahh…"

"Say YES…"

"Ahh…y-yes…"

After that, both went inside the shower room to take a shower, and moments later they dried themselves up with the towel yet Yuta is still aroused, and Enoshima sat on the edge of the bathtub and gently held both sides of his hips, and took Yuta's hard penis inside her mouth, slowly and gently suckling it, and the younger boy's body went tensed with arousal, as he the sensual feeling began to overtake his senses and moaned softly as he basked at the arousing feeling that he first felt earlier.

"Aaahhh~hhh…"

"Mmm…"

" Aaahhh~hhh …"

"Mmm…"

" Aaahhh~hhh …"

"Mmm…"

" Aaahhh~hhh …"

"Mmm…"

Soon his hips started to sway on its own as the pleasure intensifies, as her tongue began to explore the HEAD, feeling his penis throbbing harder, and his legs began to crouch a bit as his penis hardened further, and thus he is easily seduced as Enoshima continued her actions on the younger boy, enjoying the activity she is currently partaking as she can hear him moan in pleasure.

"Aaahhh~hhh…"

"Mmm…"

" Aaahhh~hhh …"

"Mmm…"

" Aaahhh~hhh …"

"Mmm…"

" Aaahhh~hhh …"

"Mmm…"

She then stopped as pulled him towards the bathroom wall and had him move closer to her, guiding his erection inside her WOMANHOOD and causing a VERY STRONG JOLT of arousal to envelop her body, causing Enoshima to moan aloud through the kiss as he began to thrust his hips back and forth, his hard penis pulling back and pushing through, and her body is beginning to absorb more pleasure which made her almost driven half-mad by erotic desire.

"Mmm..."

"Mmm..."

"Mmm..."

"Mmm..."

"Mmm..."

"Mmm..."

"Mmm..."

"Mmm..."

As Yuta began to thrust his hips, he took the initiative as he took one of her nipples inside his lips and gently suckle it, while at the same time thrusting his penis in and out of her, and this caused Enoshima to moan almost aloud as the pleasure overtook her senses.

"Ahh...!"

"..."

"Ahh...!"

"..."

"Ooohhh...!"

"..."

"Ahhh...!"

"..."

Yuta then began to gently pinch her other nipple, and with her other nipple being lapped, and her WOMANHOOD being plundered by Yuta's hard penis, it further increases the arousal as she is starting to lose the struggle as her body craved for more pleasure, and his hand held her hip and motions her body to move closer, and his erection went further inside her which his organ throbbed harder and harder, increasing his arousal.

Yuta, in a fit of sensual passion due to the increasing arousing sensations, then slowly held her leg and had it wrap around his hips, then did the same to her other leg, and then held her hip so as to make her straddle him, performing the SUSPENDED CONGRESS, and he thrusts his hips as he uses the wall, where Enoshima is pinned against, for support. This action further added more fuel, as it made the two teens more aroused, and he could feel the heat from her WOMANHOOD while she could feel Yuta's penis rubbing her INNER WALLS, and this turned them on even more.

"Ahh...!"

"..."

"Ahh...!"

"..."

"Ooohhh...!"

"..."

"Ahhh...!"

"..."

Though their actions were slow, it helped in making their bodies feel arousing more good, and made the sensations feel stronger. In the midst of their actions, Yuta momentarily loses his grip, causing Enoshima fall a bit, but he uses his hips to catch her. This, however causes her WOMANHOOD to get further impaled on Yuta's penis, and in turn, the length and the HEAD of his penis went further inside, throbbing harder, which send VERY STRONG jolts of pleasure, and this arouses Yuta to a degree and began to thrust his hard penis deeper and deeper, arousing them further and this caused her to descend further into sensual rapture as she unknowingly wrapped her arms around his shoulders as both moaned in passion.

"Ahh...!"

"Uhh…!"

"Ahh...!"

" Uhh…!"

"Ooohhh...!"

" Uhh…!"

"Ahhh...!"

" Uhh…!"

The action went on for several minutes, which both Yuta and Enoshima lost tracked of time, and by then their bodies are starting to reach their limits as her body began to spasm, the INNER WALLS contracting, her heart beating faster, and she is starting to pant. Her senses also became erratic as Yuta pulled her hips closer and his erection went further inside her, and did a series of DEEP SHOVES, and this made her feel good until she experienced a very strong orgasm, in which she could only embrace the 13-year old boy since she is straddling him while he is holding her hips.

She gritted her teeth as the orgasm is in progress as her whole body underwent a powerful sensation, especially as her WOMANHOOD throbbed while clenching Yuta's penis, and there she loses it as she moaned in ecstasy as Yuta can only pant as he continue to thrust his erection in and out of her. He could feel his penis being clenched as he gets to feel a girl's orgasm through his erection.

"Ahh...!"

" Uhh…!"

"Ahh...!"

" Uhh…!"

"Ooohhh...!"

" Uhh…!"

"Ahhh...!"

" Uhh…!"

The sensation also drove him to a frenzy and the scene shifts inside Yuta's penis as you can see WHITISH SUBSTANCES are forming, and began to move upward until it reaches the EXIT of Yuta's penis. The scene then shifts inside Enoshima's WOMANHOOD, where you can see the younger boy's penis moving back and forth, and doing deep thrusts, and there you can see the HEAD trying to push forward a bit hard, and there his SEED shoots out, traveling through the INNER WALLS.

His penis shoots out his SEED, which was whitish and thick, and fired about nine shots in every three seconds interval. His organ throbbed very hard as this was the third time Yuta experienced a very strong orgasm, and this process lasted almost 40 seconds, and you can see Enoshima stared wide-eyed in pleasure as she can feel Yuta's penis unloading his LOAD inside her as he panted while thrusting his hips, trying to get his penis deeper inside her as he unknowingly relish the feel of his orgasm.

"Ahh...!"

"Uhh…!"

"Ahh...!"

"Uhh…!"

"Ooohhh...!"

"Uhh…!"

"Ahhh...!"

"Uhh…!"

Once his penis was emptied, Yuta slowly got a bit tired, and slowly let go of her hips which her legs finally touched the floor, yet her legs spread as his penis is still inside her WOMANHOOD, and is still a bit hard, and throbbed, which Yuta thrusts a bit which made her moan a bit as she told him that they need to stop, and he reluctantly did so before wiping themselves with the towel, and the two wobbly left the shower room and went back to the bedroom to rest.

Enoshima smirked seeing that having Yuta around can alleviate her boredom and finds herself attracted to the younger boy, so she decided to keep him around for now.

-x-

At Hope's Peak Academy, Ohgami notices Asahina staring at the ceiling, and wondered if there is something wrong so she asked her what is bothering her, and Asahina apologized, saying that she felt that she heard Yuta's voice, and confided to Ohgami that she is worried about him, and Ohgami nodded, seeing that the Asahina siblings are very close to one another.

The SHSL Fighter assured to Asahina that Yuta is fine and is probably at a safe place, and said that the Asahina siblings will be reunited soon.

"Do not worry. I am sure your younger brother is okay."

"Really?"

"Yes. have faith."

"..."

"Asahina..."

"O-okay."

"Good."

"..."

By then Naegi told the others to be ready as they are heading for the ground floor and tells them to get ready as he expects that the exit of the main course building is likely filled with zombies and if it is they will have to formulate a plan.

* * *

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

Hope you liked this chapter, as some of the Danganronpa characters from Danganronpa 3: Side Future appeared, and they too are facing the crisis and nowmost of them meet up and decided to work together, which foreshadows the formation of the Future Foundation...

Enoshima appears, and she once again seduces the younger brother of Aoi Asahina, and Yuta is oblivious to the fact that Enoshima is just using him, due to him being 13-years old...

Naegi and the crew makes a brief appearance at the end, and in the next chapters they are going to take a chance to escape the academy...

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

The next chapter shifts back to Hope's Peak Academy as the students reached the gates, only to encounter more gauntlets along the way…

See you in June…

Reviews are welcomed…but needed...


	13. Chaos In The Academy

**Super Duper High School of the Dead**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **High School of the Dead**_ is owned by Daisuke Sato and Madhouse

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here the story will increase the tension as Naegi and the others attempt one last try to escape Hope's Peak Academy as it is overrun by zombies.

Well, read on and enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 13:_** ** _Akademī no kaosu_**

The scene shows that the surviving students have reached the ground floor of the main building of Hope's Peak Academy, but are still at the fire escape room, and there Naegi formulated a plan to see if there are any undead roaming, and there Iruma programmed Kibo to go check it out while attaching a spy cam on the robot.

As Kibo leaves the fire exit, it approached the hallway where the zombies appeared to not notice Kibo's presence, and at the fire exit, Naegi and the others noticed that the zombies did not notice Kibo, prompting the Luckster to deduce that the zombies seemingly react to sounds and once it did, then they can SEE its prey.

He then instructed Iruma to make Kibo make a sound, which she nodded, and the scene showed that Kibo clapped its hands which made a sound and the zombies reacted, and saw Kibo where they ganged up on the robot and tried to bite it, but seeing that Kibo is not made of flesh and blood, they slowly leave him alone, and thus confirming Naegi's observation, which Akamatsu agrees.

"Looks like it proved the theory."

"…"

"They only react to sounds…and then they can SEE…"

"That means if we sneak quietly…"

"…we can get past them."

"Okay, I got it."

"Good."

"…"

There Naegi told the others that all they need to do is sneak their way out without making a noise, which prompted Chabashira to get suspicious and accuses Naegi of having the girls get sacrificed, which the Luckster calmly deny, but Chabashira did not believe him and suggested to have Naegi used as a sacrifice, which he stared in surprise.

However, Ohgami stepped in between and calmed Chabashira down and assured to her that Naegi intend to save everyone and would not do anything to endanger the others, which Chabashira stared in disbelief.

"…thus I have faith in naegi."

"Eh?"

"…"

"You can't seriously take his word for it…?"

"I do."

"But…"

"Let us trust him."

"…"

Ohgami then told Chabashira to trust Naegi for now which she reluctantly did so, and everyone quietly walked their way towards the front door, passing through the zombies who did not NOTICE them which further proved Naegi's theory and the students calmly walked towards the front door, and to their relief, they managed to get out of the building and yet they saw the park are filled with zombified students and teachers.

There Hinata saw two parked buses and a car, and he told Naegi that they need to get to those vehicles in order to escape, which Naegi nodded, seeing that one bus alone may not accommodate everyone, and calmly told the rest that they will use the two buses and will head to which shelter is safe, which the others agreed.

"Okay."

"Fine with me."

"I'm digging it."

"Yeah."

"Then it's settled."

"Right."

"We should go."

"Come on."

As Naegi's group quietly head towards the parked vehicles, they noticed that the zombies are roaming aimlessly and Naegi hoped that the zombies would ignore them, and the group continued to trek towards the parked vehicles, but then they saw another group arrive and having the same goal as Naegi's group, which turn out to be Jin Kirigiri, and with him are Kazuo Tengan, Koichi Kizakura, Saeko Kimura, Kyoko Kirigiri, Chihiro Fujisaki, Mukuro Ikusaba, and Chiaki Nanami.

There Jin and Naegi's group joined and are now heading for the parked vehicles, but then problem arose as some surviving reserve course students came and brazenly shoved the main course teachers and students aside, as they make a mad dash towards the parked vehicles, thinking only about themselves and not others.

"Come on!"

"To the bus!"

"Out of my way!"

"Yeah, get lost!"

"Me first!"

"I wanna live!"

"Don't wanna die!"

"Scram!"

The reserve course students' foolish actions caused the zombies to caught the sound of screaming, thus they were able to SEE their prey, and the zombies began to move and caught some of the reserve course students and pinned them down, and began feasting on their flesh, disemboweled them, much to the horror of Naegi and Jin's group.

You can see that the reserve course students are screaming in fear, pain and agony as they are being bitten and eaten alive by the zombies, as they chomp on their skins and bite away their internal organs as the victims were literally doomed.

"AAAIIIEEE!"

"GGGYYYAAAHHH!"

"HELP!"

"GET OFF ME!"

"DON'T BITE ME!"

"AAAHHH!"

"AAAIIIEEE!"

"KKKKYYYAAAHHH!"

Naegi was disheartened yet he and the others could not do anything and proceeded to head toward the parked vehicles and narrowly evaded the zombies, and soon reached the vehicles, which, to Naegi's dismay, consisted of two mini buses and a car.

Naegi realizes that the two mini buses are enough to accommodate the two group, but leaves out two passengers, and as he pondered on what to do, Akamatsu came and said that she found the key to the car and she will drive, thus Naegi can hop aboard.

"Naegi-kun!"

"Huh?"

"I have the keys!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, we can use the car!"

"I see."

"Hop on!"

"Okay!"

Jin appeared unwilling to leave Naegi and Akamatsu behind, but Naegi said that it is okay, and told Jin and Tengan to head to the nearest shelter that is safe and promised that he and Akamatsu will catch up, which Tengan told Jin that Naegi and Akamatsu will be fine.

Jin appeared to be unsure as he felt he has a duty to protect the students, but Tengan smiled and said that he has faith in Naegi and Akamatsu, and urged him to have faith in the two students, reasoning that both Naegi and Akamatsu knows what they are doing.

"Let's put our trust in them."

"But…"

"They are aware of the risks."

"But I…"

"Do not worry."

"Eh?"

"They will catch up with us."

"…"

Jin is persuaded to agree with Tengan and motions everyone to get inside the bus, but Maizono is unwilling to let Naegi go alone, but Asahina and Ohgami held her back and assured to her that Naegi will be okay as he and Akamatsu will be right behind them.

"Wait! Naegi-kun…!"

"Come on, Maizono-chan…"

"We must go."

"But…but…"

"Don't worry. They be right behind us."

"And I'm sure that they will find us."

"So let's go."

"But..but…"

After that, Jin began to take control of the first bus, while Saihara takes control of the second bus, in which they began to drive their way out of the academy, while Akamatsu takes control of the car, and as she and Naegi are about to follow the two buses, problem arose as a zombie emerged from the back passenger seat.

It turns out that a reserve course student, who was bitten, hid inside the car, but eventually died and it took several minutes before he zombified, and now it is going for Akamatsu, and she frantically tried to shake off the zombie while Naegi grabbed a book and stuffed it on the zombie's mouth to keep it from biting Akamatsu.

There she frantically thought of something to get the zombie off, and an idea came to her head and told Naegi to hold on, which baffled the Luckster as he feels that Akamatsu is planning to do something reckless.

"Naegi-kun!"

"Huh?"

"Brace yourself!"

"Eh?"

"I'll throw this guy off."

"Akamatsu-san…"

"Here I go!"

"!"

Akamatsu then speeds up the car and drove faster before doing a 180 degree turn and drove backwards in a fast speed, then hits the brakes, and the forced, sudden stop caused the zombie to be thrown out from the car through the rear windshield, and thus saving Naegi and Akamatsu.

After that, Akamatsu gave a THUMB'S UP gesture and said that all they need now is find the nearest shelter and figure out which way the two buses went, as she and Naegi lost sight of the others, as she noted that they are now in the middle of the road with buildings and infested with zombies.

"You okay?"

"Yeah…"

"Good."

"Um, Akamatsu-san…"

"Yeah…we lost sight of the buses."

"What now?"

"We navigate our way."

"Really…?"

And there Akamatsu resumed in driving the car as they navigate in passing the road, in which Akamatsu is forced to ram the car and plow through a horde of zombies in order to get past them, yet after several minutes problems increased as the car began to conk out, and is forced to stop and park at a sidewalk area, where she and Naegi found out that the car battery gave out.

There Akamatsu suggested that they find another car to take and resume the search for their schoolmates, which Naegi appeared doubtful, yet his optimism kept him going, and Akamatsu reassured that everything will be okay and from there they will figure out what caused the pandemic in the first place and how to solve it.

However, they saw a trailer truck heading their way, and the scene shows that the truck driver was already been zombified, and is too zombified to control the truck, and is heading straight for the car, prompting Naegi and Akamatsu to jump out of the car and narrowly escaped as the truck collided with the car, resulting in an explosion, which charred the zombified truck driver to death.

Naegi saw that Akamatsu is at the alley and could not get through as she is trapped, but she told Naegi to go on ahead as she will navigate her way through the alley, and he told her to be careful, which she promised that she will.

"Akamatsu-san!"

"I'm okay!"

"But what…"

"Let's meet up!"

"Where?"

"To the nearest police station!"

"Okay! Be careful!"

"You too!"

After that, the two teens went to separate directions in order to find a way to get back together and resume in finding their schoolmates from Hope's Peak Academy.

 ** _To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter as the survivors managed to escape the besieged Hope's peak Academy, and are now on their way to the nearest safe zone.

However, Naegi and Akamatsu got separated and are now on their own in the middle of the city.

The last scene of this chapter is a nod from the opening sequence of **Resident Evil 2** , in which **Leon Kennedy and Claire Redfield** meet up but got separated before the start of that game. I sort of borrowed that element since I prefer the Capcom game over the Milla Jovovich movie…

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

The next chapter highlight the first dilemma of this fic, as Naegi navigates his way around town, encountering some survivors and zombies while the rest of the Danganronpa crew are also navigating their way around…

See you in June or July…

Reviews are welcomed…but needed...


	14. Chaos In The City

**Super Duper High School of the Dead**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **High School of the Dead**_ is owned by Daisuke Sato and Madhouse

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here the story will increase the tension as Naegi and Akamatsu attempt to try to catching up with their Hope's Peak Academy schoolmates as the streets are overrun by zombies.

Well, read on and enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch. 14: Shinai no kaosu**_

The scene shows that the surviving alumni of Hope's Peak Academy have reached the besieged academy, where they parked outside to survey the building, and there they expected that the zombie infestation has reached the academy, seeing that both the main course and the reserve course students were in their zombified forms, and saw the corpses of the other students laid on the ground.

Yukizome hugged Munakata in horror and sorrow seeing that the students innocently lost their lives and Sakakura wondered aloud how did this happened, as everything was normal since yesterday and early today, with no warning of any such.

Bandai and Gozu can only watch as they used binoculars to survey the area, and noted that there are no surviving students within the main gates of the main course campus, and there Bandai told Munakata about it.

"Munakata…"

"Yes?"

"There are no survivor either on that side…"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"…"

"Munakata?"

"…"

Ando then told the others that they should ditch the academy as she is sure that there are no survivors inside Hope's Peak, but Munakata said that they should make sure first that there are no survivors, and if there are, they will see if they can be saved.

Ando did not like it, but Izayoi persuaded her to go along with Munakata's suggestion for now, stating that he knows what to do, which Ando was dismayed as she does not want to get caught by the zombies, but is eventually convinced to go along with it.

"Ruruka."

"…"

"Let's go along with it."

"Seriously?"

"For now."

"…fine…"

"Good."

"…"

With that, the van discreetly went to the other gate, which remained locked, and there Bandai uses the binoculars to survey the reserve course campus area, and after a thorough search, he told Munakata that there are no survivors given that the campus is swarmed with zombies based on the bloodstains on school uniforms they are wearing, showing that were drenched in blood and the bite areas that their bodies showed.

Munakata took the binoculars and checked it, and confirmed Bandai's findings, and told the rest that there is nothing they can do, stating that Hope's Peak Academy has fallen.

Yukizome went silent as she felt bad for the victims but Ando rudely said that it is likely that the reserve course students are to be blamed as she believed that one of them got bitten and escaped to the main course and the rest is history.

Yukizome took offense and said that the reserve course students are not at fault, and this triggered a word war between the two females, which threatened to get physical.

"How dare you say something like that?"

"That's reality."

"You didn't have to…"

"What I say is true…so get over it."

"Are you that heartless?"

"No…just stating the obvious."

"Why you…!"

"…"

Izayoi and Sakakura restrained the two girls, and urged them to calm down, with Izayoi discreetly telling Ando not to make any rude remarks lest she risks getting herself ejected from the van, much to her chagrin yet she slowly listened to Izayoi's advice.

"Ruruka. Just stay silent for now."

"Huh…?"

"Just put up with it."

"Seriously?"

"For now."

"…fine…"

"Good."

"…"

Likewise, Gozu calms Yukizome down and urged her to accept what has happened and she should focus right now in finding survivors and defend herself if faced with zombies, which she reluctantly accepted as she saw the logic in it.

"Yukizome…"

"…"

"What's done is done. We just have to face and accept it."

"But…"

"Let us focus on what to do right now."

"Gozu-san…"

"That's all we can do for now."

"…"

By then, Bandai alerted the rest as he told them that the zombies are heading out of the academy gate, and there Munakata looked around and saw a parked van nearby, and he instructed Sakakura and Gozu to push the van forward and use it to block the gate to prevent the zombies from going out.

Nodding, the two muscular men went to the parked van, where Sakakura opened the door, and began to toggle the wires and got the van starting, and Gozu drove the van and parked it and blocked the gateway, thus trapping the zombies inside the besieged academy, but then the zombies began banging, where the other door started to show some dent, but Gozu can tell it can hold out for a while and got off.

However, the dent on the van's door became more evident, and the passenger window started to show cracks, and there Sakakura told Gozu that they need to get going seeing that more zombies are starting to gang up on the blockade that Gozu made.

"Hey!"

"What?"

"Come on. if we stay longer the van's door might give way."

"…"

"Let's go before they get through."

"Fine."

"…"

"…"

As Gozu and Sakakura rejoined the others, Munakata had Bandai check on the reserve course campus of Hope's Peak Academy, and there Bandai told Munakata that he saw a few reserve course students are trapped on the campus grounds and are slowly being eaten away by the zombies, which Munakata was taken aback, and Yukizome was shocked and asked if there is anything they can do, which he sadly told her there is nothing they can do about it.

Left with no choice, Munakata's group slowly leaves the besieged academy as the scene shows that the zombies are starting to break apart the van's door yet could not break through as they are mindless due to their current physiology.

-x-

Elsewhere, the scene shifts in the middle of the city, where Akamatsu and Naegi narrowly threw a stray zombie out of the car they took and there Akamatsu gave a THUMB'S UP gesture and said that all they need now is find the nearest shelter and figure out which way the two buses went, as she and Naegi lost sight of the others, as she noted that they are now in the middle of the road with buildings and infested with zombies.

"You okay?"

"Yeah…"

"Good."

"Um, Akamatsu-san…"

"Yeah…we lost sight of the buses."

"What now?"

"We navigate our way."

"Really…?"

And there Akamatsu resumed in driving the car as they navigate in passing the road, in which Akamatsu is forced to ram the car and plow through a horde of zombies in order to get past them, yet after several minutes problems increased as the car began to conk out, and is forced to stop and park at a sidewalk area, where she and Naegi found out that the car battery gave out.

There Akamatsu suggested that they find another car to take and resume the search for their schoolmates, which Naegi appeared doubtful, yet his optimism kept him going, and Akamatsu reassured that everything will be okay and from there they will figure out what caused the pandemic in the first place and how to solve it.

However, they saw a trailer truck heading their way, and the scene shows that the truck driver was already been zombified, and is too zombified to control the truck, and is heading straight for the car, prompting Naegi and Akamatsu to jump out of the car and narrowly escaped as the truck collided with the car, resulting in an explosion, which charred the zombified truck driver to death.

Naegi saw that Akamatsu is at the alley and could not get through as she is trapped, but she told Naegi to go on ahead as she will navigate her way through the alley, and he told her to be careful, which she promised that she will.

"Akamatsu-san!"

"I'm okay!"

"But what…"

"Let's meet up!"

"Where?"

"To the nearest police station!"

"Okay! Be careful!"

"You too!"

After that, the two teens went to separate directions in order to find a way to get back together and resume in finding their schoolmates from Hope's Peak Academy.

Naegi looked around to see if he could find any weapons he could use, as bare hands are out of the question, until he found an arm-sized lead pipe, and picked it up where he navigated his way around, and encountered some zombies. Naegi wisely chose to evade them since there were enough distances, and made sure he is not seen.

He then saw a gun shop and discreetly went inside, and he assumed that it was abandoned, but then someone came out from the desk of the cashier, an adult, wielding a double-barreled shotgun, and is ready to open fire.

Naegi raised his hands as he assured to the man that he is not a zombie, resulting in a stand-off between the two.

"Freeze, you!"

"Whoa!"

"…"

"Don't shoot!"

"…"

"I'm human!"

"…"

"Please!"

The man looked ready to shoot but slowly lowered his weapon, and apologized, saying that he is only making sure, and there he went to the door and locked it, and Naegi asked what happened here within the city, which the man, who turns out to be the gun shop owner, said that he too is taken by surprise at what is going on.

Moreover, he said that everything was normal yesterday, but by earlier at 8:00 AM, things spiral out of control and the entire city is in chaos.

"What happened here?"

"I don't know. Everything was normal, but by 8 am I saw people running and stuff…till I saw some are walking like a stiff, and began biting and eating other people…"

"…"

"By the time I figure it out, I locked myself as the whole streets are littered with zombies."

"All over Tokyo?"

"Saw the news on TV and radio…it happening all over…Shibuya, Kyoto…Hokkaido…it's all over Japan!"

"No way…"

"You're lucky that you got here in one piece…just to let you know…avoid getting bitten…that's how I saw what happened to the other victims…"

Naegi then went to look around, seeing that various types of guns are on display, and reluctantly asked if he can take one for self-defense, which the shop owner said he can, given that they need to protect themselves and stated that the cops, and even the army, appeared to be too busy to come and help everyone here.

The owner also said that he saw the news and tells Naegi and the chaos has spread all over Japan, and even abroad, and tells him to be ready for anything, as there is no telling when they are going to die, as he said that he assumed that his relatives have either escaped safely or are already killed.

"So, have you contacted any of your relatives?"

"Nope…communications are out…couldn't reach them."

"Really…?"

"Yeah."

"…"

"Either they managed to escape…or they…"

"Sorry…"

"It's fine. Just be ready…either your loved ones managed to escape or…"

Suddenly, two pairs of zombies crashed through the wide window of the shop, and the shop owner attempted to fight back, but was pinned down, and they started to eat him alive and the owner screamed as he is being eaten alive.

"MUNCH-MUNCH"

"GGRROOOWWWLL…"

"MUNCH-MUNCH…"

"AAAIIIEE!"

"MUNCH-MUNCH"

"GGRROOOWWWLL…"

"MUNCH-MUNCH…"

"AAAIIIEE!"

Naegi watched in horror seeing the shop owner being disemboweled, and he had to act fast as he is tne next on the menu if he doesn't make a move fast.

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

* * *

Hope you like this chapter, as Naegi and Akamatsu try to search for a way to reach their friends amid the chaos that befell the streets of Tokyo.

The middle and last scenes of this chapter is a nod from the cinematic sequences of Resident Evil 2, in which Leon Kennedy and Claire Redfield meet up but got separated before the start of that game, which shows that Leon managed to find another survivor, only for that survivor to get eaten up by zombies inside a shop. I sort of borrowed that element since I prefer the Capcom game over the Milla Jovovich movie…

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

The next chapter highlight the first dilemma of this fic, as Naegi navigates his way around town, encountering some survivors and zombies while the rest of the Danganronpa crew are also navigating their way around…

See you in July or August…

Reviews are welcomed…but needed...


	15. Chaos In The City Continues

**Super Duper High School of the Dead**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **High School of the Dead**_ is owned by Daisuke Sato and Madhouse

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here the story will increase the tension as Naegi and Akamatsu attempt to try to catching up with their Hope's Peak Academy schoolmates as the streets are overrun by zombies.

For now, the focus will be on the rest of Naegi's friends and other survivors…

Well, read on and enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch. 15: Machi no kaosu wa tsudzuku**_

At the road that is located in the heart of Tokyo, the two buses traveled as they find the fastest route that would lead them to a SAFE ZONE where it would protect survivors from the horde of zombies, and during the trip, they would see lots of the zombies roaming the streets and devour hapless pedestrians, and some of the Hope's Peak students wondered if they did the right thing in ignoring the victims, as Tengan and Kizakura pointed out that there is nothing they can do.

The adults pointed out that once a victim is bitten they will soon die and become a zombie, and there Fujisaki asked if there is anything they could do, which Kyoko tells him that there is nothing much they can do except survive and find the nearest safe zone where the military can protect the survivors and figure out what caused this phenomenon to happen without warning, which Fujisaki only respond in silence.

"There is nothing we can do at this point, Fujisaki-san."

"…"

"Once you are bitten…it's game over."

"…"

"All we can do now is move ahead."

"…"

"And survive."

"…"

The two vehicles soon approached a bridge which lead them out of the Tokyo border, only to see a long queue of vehicles being lined up, and Kyoko uses a binoculars to see what is going on, and found out that the military is preventing the survivors from crossing the bridge, and when asked by her classmates why the hold up, she explained what she deduced so far.

Of course, the others protested upon hearing it.

"What?"

"Are they serious?"

"What's up with that?"

"This is not funny!"

"Are they out of their minds?"

"That's stupid!"

"What do they want us to do?"

"Those idiots!"

At the other bus, Tengan adjusted his glasses and asked Kizakura what is going on as he noticed the long queue of vehicles, and Kizakura, having returned after checking out the source, told Tengan what he found out, and Jin is not pleased, as thus would put other survivors at risk of being caught up by the zombies, and is planning to confront the military guards about their foolishness.

However, Kizakura advised Jin against it as it might incite a riot and the resulting noise might attract the zombies' attention, which Tengan agreed, both men spoke to Jin in order to calm him down so that they can keep themselves calm and come up with an alternative way of getting past the barricade.

"Now, now…"

"Easy, Jin."

"Let's calm down."

"We can think it over."

"There's no point causing an uproar. It will make things worse."

"Let's bide our time a bit and see what we can do."

"Trust me on this."

"Mr. Tengan's right, Jin."

At the other bus, Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu was holding his cellphone and attempted to call his house, which took several minutes before the connection is established, and there he was able to contact one of his men and he asked his henchman how are things there, expecting that the situation at the Kuzuryuu manor is bad.

The henchman informed Kuzuryuu that everything around the manor is okay, and that his parents are safe and sound, which both the Kuzuryuu siblings sighed in relief, and the henchman asked Fuyuhiko if he is still at Hope's Peak Academy, in which the SHSL Gangster told him what happened earlier, and said that he and his co-survivors will head there, and the henchman tells Fuyuhiko to be careful, which the gangster heir assured that he will be okay.

"Don't worry about me and Natsumi. Peko is with me and we'll find a way to get there."

"Are you sure, boss?"

"Yes."

"Then please be careful"

"We will. You too."

"Yes, boss."

"And protect my parents."

"You got it!"

After that, Fuyuhiko looked around and wondered if there is an alternative way to get past the barricade, and by then Ikusaba stood up and looked around, and said that the place is familiar to her, and when asked by Kyoko if she knew this place, Ikusaba nodded, saying that the place she is staying is nearby, and recommended that they spend the night at her place as the FLAT she is staying at has enough rations and plenty of weapons and ammo.

Kyoko thought about it carefully as she saw that the bus they are in are stuck in the long queue and could not get out, thus they are stuck here unless they get out by foot. She then asked Ikusaba if the FLAT she mentioned is nearby, which the SHSL Soldier said that it is a five-minute walk and she knew the quickest route, prompting Kyoko to accept it seeing that they have no other alternative at the moment.

"Are you sure, Ikusaba-san?"

"Yes, Kirigiri-san."

"I see. Is it nearby?"

"Sort of. A five-minute walk."

"Then there's no other way. We head there and use it for us to spend the night and recuperate."

"My thoughts exactly."

"Then it's settled."

"Then get ready."

Kyoko then uses her cellphone to contact her dad on the other bus, and there she told him about her plans, which Jin appeared hesitant about venturing out on the streets, but as Kizakura listened to the conversation, he realizes that Kyoko is correct and whispered to Jin, telling him to accept Kyoko's plan for now as they all needed a place to stay for today, rest, and then plan out their next move.

Jin was still hesitant but Tengan gently urged Jin to trust his daughter's instinct and accept, which Jin appeared reluctant but eventually accepted the advice, and he tells Kyoko that he will abide by her words of wisdom.

"Trust your daughter, Jin."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"…"

"This may be the best way for now."

"Well…"

"At least we get a place to stay and rest. Then we will plan next."

"…"

After that, the Hope's Peak Academy survivors got off the two buses and followed Ikusaba's lead as they crossed the center island and went to the sidewalk that lead to a nearby city, and as they are about to enter, they overheard screams of terror, where Akamatsu uses the binoculars to check, and is horrified at seeing the zombies approaching the bridge.

She saw the zombies eating away the victims as they screamed for their lives.

"EEEKKKKK!"

"AAAAIIEEE!"

"GGYYYAAAHHH!"

"HELP!"

"LET US THROUGH!"

"DO SOMETHING!"

"DAMN YOU SOLDIERS!"

"I DON'T WANNA DIE!"

Saihara gritted his teeth at seeing the carnage, but Ohgami told the two Class 80 members that they need to get moving or else more problems would pile up, which Ikusaba agreed and urged the rest to follow her, and the students, along with the three adults, began to get moving as they head to the city to find Ikusaba's place and hide there.

-x-

At the condo unit, the scene shifts at the rooftop where Enoshima uses a binoculars to discreetly check the situation on the ground, where she noted that a few zombies are roaming near the area, and she decided that now is the time for her to escape, as she realize that she needed rations to survive the next few days in order to see how things would go.

She also realized that she needed Yuta around as he would help keep her from getting bored, so she went back to the unit she is staying, and went to the bedroom where Yuta is asleep, and Enoshima sat beside him, observing the 13-year old boy.

Since meeting him, she initially sees him as a nuisance and disposable, but realized that he may have some use for her. Upon learning that he is Aoi Asahina's younger brother, it did not take long to figure that the Asahina siblings' personalities are alike, and after meeting him, she slowly took a liking to him despite his short height (Yuta is 5'3 while Enoshima is 5'7), and finds him cute-looking.

After seducing him to make out with her and make love, she finds him easy to use and felt that he could at least ease her boredom and decided to keep him around her for the time being.

She glanced at the younger boy's face, seeing that he is sleeping peacefully, having a serene look which, to her surprise, finds herself attracted to him, and her hand move to brush his hair before caressing his cheek, and she noted that she could keep her company for now until she decided to discard him once she has no more use for him.

She then glanced at his body, seeing that his built resembled that of a 13- year old boy that just got into puberty, yet he appeared quite athletic despite looking slim. Her eyes moved as she glanced towards its lower half, where a naughty smirk formed as she got an idea on what to do next, as she discreetly pulled his shorts down until the younger boy is fully naked, and she stated at his organ, which remained FULLY SHAVED, and her fingers slowly caressed it, where moments later, his penis began to move, increasing in size while hardening.

Her eyes gaze at Yuta's penis as it reached FULL STRENGTH and began to stroke it up and down in a slow but sensual manner, feeling it throb harder and harder, and this made Enoshima more perverted as she took off her boots and spread his legs, where she sat in the middle of the bed and wrapped the younger boy's hard shaft between her feet and began to rub it up and down.

It was slow at first as she relish the feeling, feeling its base throb harder as her big toes caressed the HEAD, feeling his organ getting stronger, and there she slowly increases the speed of her foot rubbing, where the sensation began to affect the sleeping Yuta, as his hips began to thrust upward while his penis throbbed harder and harder, the arousal getting stronger.

Enoshima continued her ministrations as she is enjoying her work, and as she felt his organ getting harder and harder, and by then she slipped her fingers inside her panties and began caressing her WOMANHOOD, where she herself began to get aroused while she kept on continuing to arouse the 13-year old boy.

A few minutes later, Yuta was slowly roused from his sleep as the pleasurable sensation slowly alerted him, and he glanced downward where he blushed at seeing what Enoshima is doing. What's more, he could see her strawberry blond-colored panties as her legs are spread, and there she smiled as she greeted Yuta.

"Tee-hee…"

"Uhh…ohh…"

"Hello."

"E-enoshima-chan…ahh…"

"Sorry…did I wake you up…?"

"Ahh…what are you…ahh…"

"Giving you a massage…"

"Ahh…"

Yuta was getting more and more aroused, and seeing his look, Enoshima began teasing him, asking if he wants her to stop, as her big toe presses the HEAD of Yuta's penis, feeling it throb harder and harder, and this made the younger boy susceptible to the increasing arousal, as he is unable to say "no".

"So…"

"Ahh…"

"Want me to stop…?"

"Ahh…"

"Or want me to keep going…?"

"Ahh…don't…ahh…s-stop…ahh…"

"Really…?"

"Ahh…"

Seeing that he is UNDER HER SPELL, Enoshima scooted closer and kissed Yuta on the lips, which the younger boy followed suit, following her lip movement as he is still a novice when it comes to kissing a girl, and while she continued to cares the younger boy's penis, his hands slowly caresses her thighs, where both teens became more aroused, and as her tongue reached his while kissing, Yuta felt that she is fine with it, so he slowly lay her on bed as he began to remove her panties.

Enoshima smiled in an alluring way as she removed the rest of her clothes and is naked just like Yuta, and as she spread her legs, Yuta lay on top of her as her hands guided his erection inside her WOMANHOOD and there he began to move his hips as his penis went in and out of her, and he took a deep breath and gasped as the arousing sensations reminded him of how pleasurable it felt.

Enoshima then wrapped her arms around his shoulders as she felt the younger boy's shaft moving in and out of her, feeling her INNER WALLS being rubbed while his erection throbbed harder and harder, and while his actions were quite slow, it only served to pleasure their bodies and the two teens moaned softly as the arousal steadily gets stronger and stronger.

"Ahhh…"

"Ohhh…"

"Ahhh…"

"Ohhh…"

"Ahhh…"

"Ohhh…"

"Ahhh…"

"Ohhh…"

Yuta lowered his upper body and is now on top of her as he slowly thrusts his hips and his penis went in and out of her, her lower legs wrapped onto his upper thighs as the pleasure steadily increases, and the sound of melodic moans arouses Yuta further as he continued his ministrations.

"Ahhh…"

"Ohhh…"

"Ahhh…"

"Ohhh…"

"Ahhh…"

"Ohhh…"

"Ahhh…"

"Ohhh…"

-x-

Meanwhile, the scene shifts at the alleys of Tokyo, where Kaede Akamatsu is navigating her way, and she is being careful not to carelessly go anywhere as she is aware of the possibility of getting caught, and as of now she is worried about what would happen to Naegi, as she is sure that he is going to have a hard time navigating his way around given that the whole city of Tokyo is overrun by zombies.

By then she came across someone and she glanced at the person, who appeared to be a 13-year old girl, sporting a middle school uniform and also sports an ahoge. Akamatsu noticed that the younger girl has no bite marks and appeared to be fine and she approached her and asked if she is alone and if she is bitten or not.

The younger girl introduces herself as Komaru Naegi, and Akamatsu realizes that she is related to Makoto Naegi and tells her that she knows Makoto, and Komaru is relieved to hear this and tells her that she is the younger sister of Makoto, and asked her where he is.

"Eh?"

"Yup. I know Makoto."

"Onii-chan…where…"

"He's on the streets right now…"

"Eh?"

"We'll meet up with him at the nearest police station…"

"Take me with you!"

"Sure. Come on!"

Akamatsu told her of Makoto's situation, and suggested that Komaru stick with her as they will navigate their way towards the police station so that they can meet up with Makoto, and the two girls joined forces and proceed to navigate their way within the alley and carefully look for a path where no zombies are around.

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

* * *

Hope you like this chapter, as the rest of the Danganronpa characters try to search for a way to reach their destination amid the chaos that befell the streets of Tokyo. For now they are going to a house that Ikusaba is using so that they can rest, stock on rations, weapons and the such before making their next plans for another breakthrough.

The last scene of this chapter is a nod from the cinematic sequences of Resident Evil 2, in which Claire Redfield meet up with Ada Wong after being separated from Leon Kennedy, so I'm using that element and have Akamatsu and Komaru reenact that famous scene…

Enoshima resurfaces again…and once more she seduces Yuta to HAVE SOME FUN with her before deciding to make an escape…it's unclear at this point whether she would take Yuta with her leave him to his fate…

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

The next chapter highlight the first dilemma of this fic, as Naegi navigates his way around town, encountering some survivors and zombies while the rest of the Danganronpa crew are also navigating their way around…

See you in August or September…

Reviews are needed…


	16. Respite and Navigation

**Super Duper High School of the Dead**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **High School of the Dead**_ is owned by Daisuke Sato and Madhouse

* * *

First off, many thanks to those who reviewed this fic, I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here the current story arc picks up where the last chapter left, as Class 77, 78 and 80 are struggling to find a safe area to rest and regroup, amid the pandemic that has gripped the streets of Tokyo, and possibly the rest of Japan.

Also this chapter shows what Naegi and Akamatsu are doing at tghe moment after being left behind by their schoolmates.

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 16:_** ** _Nimokakawarazu nabigēshon_**

At the gun shop, the scene shows that Makoto Naegi has just stepped out, looking shocked, yet full of reluctance and regret, yet he had no choice but to move forward as everything happened all of the sudden, and yet the situation he is in caused him to take spontaneous action, whether he wants to or not, as his life is on the line.

Makoto is carrying a backpack that contains several boxes of bullets whilst carrying a silencer gun of unspecified caliber, but it can house several cartridge spaces that allows him to fire several shots and afford him time to reload, and as he is about to leave, he glanced back as he stared at the lifeless body of the shop owner, where his body had several bite marks, and his head bore several bullet shots.

He sighed as he apologize for doing this and said that if he had reacted faster, the shop owner would have lived.

" _Forgive me, sir..._ "

He is forced to look back on how and why things ended up like this.

-FLASHBACK-

As Naegi navigated within the streets, he lchecked his surrounding to make sure he does not get into contact with any zombies, but then saw a gun shop and discreetly went inside, and he assumed that it was abandoned, but then someone came out from the desk of the cashier, an adult, wielding a double-barreled shotgun, and is ready to open fire.

Naegi raised his hands as he assured to the man that he is not a zombie, resulting in a stand-off between the two.

"Freeze, you!"

"Whoa!"

"…"

"Don't shoot!"

"…"

"I'm human!"

"…"

"Please!"

The man looked ready to shoot but slowly lowered his weapon, and apologized, saying that he is only making sure, and there he went to the door and locked it, and Naegi asked what happened here within the city, which the man, who turns out to be the gun shop owner, said that he too is taken by surprise at what is going on.

Moreover, he said that everything was normal yesterday, but by earlier at 8:00 AM, things spiral out of control and the entire city is in chaos.

"What happened here?"

"I don't know. Everything was normal, but by 8 am I saw people running and stuff…till I saw some are walking like a stiff, and began biting and eating other people…"

"…"

"By the time I figure it out, I locked myself as the whole streets are littered with zombies."

"All over Tokyo?"

"Saw the news on TV and radio…it happening all over…Shibuya, Kyoto…Hokkaido…it's all over Japan!"

"No way…"

"You're lucky that you got here in one piece…just to let you know…avoid getting bitten…that's how I saw what happened to the other victims…"

Naegi then went to look around, seeing that various types of guns are on display, and reluctantly asked if he can take one for self-defense, which the shop owner said he can, given that they need to protect themselves and stated that the cops, and even the army, appeared to be too busy to come and help everyone here.

The owner also said that he saw the news and tells Naegi and the chaos has spread all over Japan, and even abroad, and tells him to be ready for anything, as there is no telling when they are going to die, as he said that he assumed that his relatives have either escaped safely or are already killed.

"So, have you contacted any of your relatives?"

"Nope…communications are out…couldn't reach them."

"Really…?"

"Yeah."

"…"

"Either they managed to escape…or they…"

"Sorry…"

"It's fine. Just be ready…either your loved ones managed to escape or…"

Suddenly, two pairs of zombies crashed through the wide window of the shop, and the shop owner attempted to fight back, but was pinned down, and they started to eat him alive and the owner screamed as he is being eaten alive.

"MUNCH-MUNCH"

"GGRROOOWWWLL…"

"MUNCH-MUNCH…"

"AAAIIIEE!"

"MUNCH-MUNCH"

"GGRROOOWWWLL…"

"MUNCH-MUNCH…"

"AAAIIIEE!"

Naegi watched in horror seeing the shop owner being disemboweled, and he had to act fast as he is the next on the menu if he doesn't make a move fast.

After almost a minute the zombies finished their feast as they shift their attention towards Naegi and started to head there, and Naegi looked around until he saw a silencer gun which he grabbed it and loaded the weapon before opening fire, shooting the zombies on the head and soon the two undead are taken out for good.

As the Luckster tried to process what just happened, he saw the shop owner getting up, moving slowly and moaning. Naegi realized what just happened, as the shop owner has turned into a zombie, and is now heading towards Naegi, and the Luckster was shocked at the turn of events, yet he knew he has no other choice as he aimed the silencer gun at the approaching zombie, which Naegi apologized to the zombified shop owner of what he is going to do next.

"So sorry, sir..."

"..."

"I don't want to do this..."

"..."

"But I don't want to be eaten alive..."

"..."

"Sorry...and thanks..."

"..."

After that, Naegi opened fire, shooting the zombie on the head several times until the zombue is killed, and the Luckster offered prayers as he mentally asked for forgiveness for being unable to save him, and he began to stock on ammo and prepared his departure.

-END FLASHBACK-

Naegi looked around to see if there are any zombies around, as he want to meet up with Akamatsu at the police station no matter what so that they can plan their next move to meet up with their fellow survivors from Hope's Peak Academy and after that they can formulate a better plan on how to trace the source of this nightmare that is happening right now.

Another thing that came to his head is his family, as he wondered if they are safe or if they too have perished.

-x-

Meanwhile, the scene shifts at the alleys of Tokyo, where Kaede Akamatsu is navigating her way, and she is being careful not to carelessly go anywhere as she is aware of the possibility of getting caught, and as of now she is worried about what would happen to Naegi, as she is sure that he is going to have a hard time navigating his way around given that the whole city of Tokyo is overrun by zombies.

By then she came across someone and she glanced at the person, who appeared to be a 13-year old girl, sporting a middle school uniform and also sports an ahoge. Akamatsu noticed that the younger girl has no bite marks and appeared to be fine and she approached her and asked if she is alone and if she is bitten or not.

The younger girl introduces herself as **Komaru Naegi** , and Akamatsu realizes that she is related to Makoto Naegi and tells her that she knows Makoto, and Komaru is relieved to hear this and tells her that she is the younger sister of Makoto, and asked her where he is.

"Eh?"

"Yup. I know Makoto."

"Onii-chan…where…"

"He's on the streets right now…"

"Eh?"

"We'll meet up with him at the nearest police station…"

"Take me with you!"

"Sure. Come on!"

Akamatsu told her of Makoto's situation, and suggested that Komaru stick with her as they will navigate their way towards the police station so that they can meet up with Makoto, and the two girls joined forces and proceed to navigate their way within the alley and carefully look for a path where no zombies are around.

As the two girls navigate their way, they were startled when they passed by an alley with a gate where a zombie tries to grab them but failed, and Komaru was terrified but Akamatsu comforted her, and assured to her that everything will be okay.

Komaru asked how and why this has happened, and Akamatsu sadly said that they have no idea how and why it happened.

"Akamatsu-san..."

"Yes...?"

"How..."

"?"

"How...and why did this happen...?"

"I...don't know, Komaru-chan..."

"You mean...it just...happen...like all of the sudden...?"

"..."

By then tension escalated as the zombie broke through the gate and is ready to indulge in its next meal, causing Komaru to scream in horror, and Akamatsu went into action as she aimed the gun at the approaching zombie and opened fire, shooting the target on the head.

Komaru watched in shock as the zombie fell to the ground dead, and Akamatsu assured to her that as long as they work together, they can escape this chaos and meet up with Makoto, which Komaru nodded hastily in silence.

"It's okay, Komaru-chan."

"..."

"I got you."

"..."

"We'll meet up with your brother."

"..."

"I promise."

"..."

-x-

Meanwhile, Tengan and Jin's group are seen cautiously navigating their way within the neighborhood, where they approach each corner and take a peek, where they saw that there are zombies lurking, and as Ikusaba peered, she realized that getting to her rented flat will not be easy as she expected and thought carefully until realizing that there is an alternate way of getting past the undead.

She told Tengan and the others about it which Fuyuhiko said that if it works, then they will take it, and Tengan tells Ikusaba to lead them to where she feels would make a safe passage, which the others agreed and tells Ikusaba to lead them which she nodded at their responses.

"Go on...lead us."

"We trust you."

"We put our lives in your hands."

"So lead the way."

"You got us."

"We're ready."

"So let's go."

"..."

Ikusaba then led the others to an alternate route, where they managed to get past several ones where there are no zombies, but once they are nearing Ikusaba's rented flat, they saw a few more zombies lurking, and Ikusaba is considering in using herself as a bait to lure the zombies away to allow the others to get inside the rented house.

However, Iruma haughtily tells Ikusaba that there is no need for that, saying that everything has been solved, which the SHSL Soldier asked the SHSL Inventor what she meant, and Iruma grinned as took out her remote control and toggled it, where the robot, Kibo, went into action and proceeded to take on the zombies, firing finger bullets and shoots them on their heads, which the others reacted in awe.

"Whoa..."

"Amazing..."

"A robo-dude..."

"He took on those zombies..."

"Are you feeling jealous, Soda?"

"Shut up."

"Maybe I should make Iruma part of our network...what do you think, Peko?"

"Whatever you desire, master."

As Kibo is programmed to distract the zombies, Ikusaba took the chance and led the others inside the house and locked themselves in, and the survivors are safe and took a rest as they've been through a lot since early morning.

As Tengan, Kizakura and Jin surveyed the unit they are in, Kyoko asked Iruma if leaving Kibo out there is a good decision, in which Iruma said there is nothing to worry about, as Kibo is not going to be taken out easily.

"Iruma-san."

"Hmm...?"

"Is it okay to leave your robot outside?"

"Yup!"

"Are you sure?"

"No problem! His battery will last for three days!"

"Really?"

"That's right!"

Nodding, Kyoko decided not to question Iruma for now and joined the other girls as they went straight for the bathroom to take a shower, whilst the boys were instructed by Ikusaba to unload the weapons from the cabinet so as to arm themselves and to stock on ammo.

Soda grinned as he can see that there are enough materials to make something mechanical, whilst Iruma grinned as she can invent something out of what she can grab, and the two are looking forward to create something that can take out the zombies.

"Hey...Iruma, is it?"

"Yes?"

"Let's work together...

"Really?"

"Yeah...if we pool our resources...we can create the ULTIMATE robot zombie-buster!"

"I like the sound of that!"

"So are you in?"

"You bet!"

As the two chatted merrily, Fuyuhiko glanced at the windows and saw Kibo taking out the zombies, though the zombies seemingly ignored him, and there Fuyuhiko asked if there is a risk which Kibo would run out of batteries, which Iruma said that it won't be a problem.

She assured that Kibo has enough JUICES to deal with the zombies though Fuyhiko pointed out that there are lots of people out there who may have turned into zombies and if the numbers increase, it would cause Kibo to expend its power supply, and suggested that Kibo be brought in to conserve energy and to replenish it so that he would be needed if an emergency arises.

Iruma pouted yet she nevertheless agreed to his suggestion.

"Take my word for it...you need to bring your robot inside."

"..."

"He needs to conserve power. Remember...we are going to encounter more of those THINGS the moment we leave this place."

"Really...?"

"Yes."

"..."

"Trust me on this."

"...fine..."

-x-

At the condo unit, the scene shows that Enoshima and Yuta are still making love, as the two teens are still on the bed, with Enoshima just reached orgasm as she felt sensually good, and she watches the younger boy, as he is moaning softly while thrusting his hard penis inside her, feeling his organ throbbing harder and harder.

She smirked alluringly at him as the 13-year old boy blushed, as he once more feel her soft skin touching his, and he lean forward to kiss her on the lips, which she reciprocated, but after that, he felt the WARNING as the sensual force is threatening to eject from his organ and he tells her about it, which she said it is okay.

"Ahh...Enoshima-chan..."

"Yes, Yuta...?"

"Ahh...s-something's...coming...out..."

"Ahh...it's fine...keep going..."

"Ahh...ahh..."

"Go on, Yuta-kun..."

"Ahh...ahh..."

"..."

Enoshima gently stroke his cheek as Yuta pushed his hips forward and his erection went deeper inside her, trying to go deeper inside, and after several thrusts, his organ is ready to BLOW, but being so innocent and considerate, Yuta pull his erection out, and Enoshima was quite displeased, yet she is willing to let it slide as she grasped the younger boy's penis and rubbed it back and forth, and a few rubs later his organ pulsed and released its SEED.

Enoshima stared at it and is rather pleased to see Yuta reached orgasm as his SEED shoots out and landed below her belly, releasing seven shots in every four second intervals, and it was quite warm, and she felt this would do for now as she continued to rub his organ even after emptying itself.

Yuta's body tensed as he felt the effects of the orgasm as he panted, and she grabbed a small towel to wipe the EVIDENCE off her belly and hand, then at the tip of his penis. She smiled as she finds him cute after seeing him panting, and Yuta slowly lay on top of her, his penis reentering her WOMANHOOD and yet Enoshima seemed fine with it.

She embraced him as Yuta rested on top of her as he felt emotionally at peace for now, and they remained like this for a minute, and when Yuta regained his senses, he glanced at her and she gave him a kiss on the lips. Yuta blushed deeper yet he returned the kiss and pushed his penis deeper inside her as he thinks that she wants to.

He slowly thrusts his penis inside her WOMANHOOD as his penis is semi-hard, but after over a minute his organ finally softened and he apologized, which she said it is okay, reasoning that his body needed rest after they done it at least five times.

There she tells him to dress up, stating that in a few minutes they will be leaving this place and look for a safer area to settle in for the time being, which Yuta asked how can they get past the undead, but Enoshima smirked and said that the problem has been solved.

"Don't worry."

"Eh?"

"Leave it to me."

"What are you...?"

"I'll handle the rest."

"Really, Enoshima-chan?"

"Yup! Bet on it!"

"Okay..."

Several minutes later, Enoshima and Yuta sneaked out of the condo unit and went to the parking area where an abandoned car is seen, and using a lock pick, she managed to open the door and toggled the wiring of the car and managed to start the vehicle.

There Enoshima tells Yuta to sit fast as they are going for a fast ride given the number of zombies on the streets, and the younger boy nodded as he puts on the seatbelt and Enoshima began to drive away, where they saw several zombies walking about.

There she tells Yuta that once they get past them and find a safe place to settle, they will figure out their next move and promised to Yuta that she will keep him safe no matter what, which the younger boy nodded.

"Don't worry."

"Eh?"

"Leave it to me."

"What are you...?"

"I'll handle the rest."

"Really, Enoshima-chan?"

"Yup! Bet on it!"

"Okay..."

 ** _To Be Continued..._** .

* * *

After several chapters, Class 77, 78 and 80 managed to get to a resting place and are now temporarily getting some R & R while attempting to come up with a plan on what to do next once they decide to movr on and head to a nearest safe zone.

Akamatsu is still out there and is protecting Komaru, as both struggle to stay alive and meet up with Makoto, who is still within the city, though he is ready to move now that he is armed and ready.

It appears that Enoshima and Yuta are ready to roll out after several chapters of being holed up inside a condo unit, and it looks like the SHSL Fashion Diva is apparently satisfied in HAVING FUN with Yuta and now they are in the midst of moving to the next city, unaware of several blockades due to the police barricading escape routes to prevent zombies from entering.

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

The girls of Class 77, 78 and 80 are going to have a LITTLE FUN while showering...

The Naegi siblings reunited...or so I think...

Enoshima and Yuta in action...

See you in September...

Reviews are needed…


	17. Horror In The Night

**Super Duper High School of the Dead**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **High School of the Dead**_ is owned by Daisuke Sato and Madhouse

* * *

First off, many thanks to those who reviewed this fic, I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here the current story arc picks up where the last chapter left, where the Hope's Peak students get a well-needed break after what they went through.

The horror, however continues, and the students are going to be on the lookout.

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 17:_** ** _Yoru no kyōfu_**

At Ikusaba's home, the scene shows that Fuyuhiko is talking to his parents as he is checking on them, whilst Soda is grinning at seeing an assortment of weapons that were brought out, and he is getting ideas on making any mechanical weapons that can be used against the zombies, which Iruma haughtily said she can do better.

Soda and Iruma stared at each other as they felt getting competitive, and challenged one another on who will make the better weapons that would be used against the zombies, causing the others to sweat-drop at the scene.

"Huh? You can make better weapons?"

"Of course! I'm the super High School-level Inventor! I can invent new weapons!"

"I may be a mechanic, but I can do better!"

"I can do better!"

"Are you challenging me, Iruma?"

"What if I am?"

"Then it's a challenge!"

"You're on!"

By then they heard a loud BANG, which Hinata was startled and checked outside, where it shows that Kibo had just used an RPG to decimate a horde of zombies, temporarily clearing the way, and there Iruma uses her remote control to summon the robot back inside to have its batteries recharged, as Kibo is now down to 5% ready.

Ikusaba watches on as she became worried that the loud sound would attract the zombies at nearby places, and Hinata said that he secured the entrance and turned off the lights outside, which Ikusaba thanked Hinata.

"I turned off the lights as you requested, Ikusaba."

"Thanks, Hinata."

"Sure."

"Sorry if I have to tell you…"

"I understand. It'd be a problem if people came charging in…"

"We are in a bind, as we cannot afford to let more people in…we're currently at our limit."

"I know."

"Good."

Inside the bathroom, the scene shows that the girls are taking a bath, and there you can see that Maizono is sharing a bathtub with Natsumi, as they are sharing a warm bath. Maizono blinked her eyes seeing that Natsumi's breasts are a bit bigger than hers.

Natsumi noticed it and berated her, saying if she has a problem, then she should go for breast implants, which Maizono stared in annoyance as she felt that she doesn't need one, and this resulted in an argument between the two.

"You got a problem?"

"…"

"If you're really that insecure…go for a boob-job."

"What?"

"You're envious that my boobs are bigger than yours…"

"I-I'm not!"

"Then become a porn star…that way guys would dig you."

"…"

Natsumi then mocked Maizono, saying that she should flash her boobs to attract boys, but when Maizono said the same thing, Natsumi said she does not need to as she has no time for boys, and as she turns around and about to leave the bathtub, Maizono grabbed Natsumi from behind, trapping her in a full nelson lock using her left arm.

As Natsumi demanded to know what is Maizono thinking, the SHSL Idol uses her right hand and began groping Natsumi's breasts, caressing them and the younger Kuzuryuu screamed and demanded that she be set free, but Maizono said that Natsumi needs to be taught a lesson.

"Hey!"

"…"

"What are you doing?"

"Comparing bust size!"

"You're groping me!"

"It's physical check-up!"

"Let go of me!"

"I won't!"

The scene shows that Maizono is caressing Natsumi's breasts, and you can see that her nipples are beginning to harden, and Natsumi's body is starting to feel aroused, but she screamed at Maizono to let her go, but is ignored.

Asahina stared in shock and asked Ohgami if they should break them up, but Ohgami responded in a neutral manner and said to leave them for now as they are just BLOWING SOME STEAM after what they went through.

Asahina then saw Maizono further caressing Natsumi's nipples and the latter can be seen slowly succumbing to the pleasure.

"Ahh…s-stop…"

"Aha…they're getting hard…"

"Ahh…n-no…"

"How about this…?"

"Ahh…s-stop it…"

"And this…"

"Ahh…"

"Hee-hee..."

Asahina stared in disbelief as she never thought Maizono would be THAT NAUGHTY, and she covered her chest as she feared that Maizono would target her next. Sonia was staring at the scene in interest, saying this is the first time seeing a WOMAN TO WOMAN scene, and stated that she is glad to see this, which Hiyoko and Koizumi stared in shock at hearing what Sonia just said, and they asked her if she is serious.

"Wow…"

"Huh?"

"Eh?"

"A woman to woman scene…this is the first time seeing this…"

"Hey…"

"Are foreign princesses are that perverted…?"

"I'm glad to have watch this."

"Yup…Sonia's a hentai…"

Likewise, Sato stared in disbelief at what she is seeing, and opted to remain quiet in order not to attract any attention as she herself doesn't want to end up in the same situation as Natsumi.

Kyoko sighed as she continued to shower, as she doesn't want to watch the PLAYFUL scene and mentally hoped that Maizono wouldn't even think about approaching her.

-x-

Outside the bathroom, Fuyuhiko heard the racket and yet he is unsure if Natsumi is in trouble or not, but then Soda tells him that Natsumi will be okay as there are girls there. Fuyuhiko sighed as he wondered if this is a good thing or not.

"Are you worried about your sister?"

"Yeah…and with that racket just now…"

"Relax. There are girls inside."

"I know."

"Then you have nothing to worry…"

"I wonder about that."

"Hee-hee…"

"Hmph."

At the balcony area, it was night time as the time now is 18:45, where Peko, Hinata and Saihara are stealthily watching the streets using binoculars, and as expected, the zombies are starting to flock the street while aimlessly wander about, and by then they heard gunshots, which they traced the source, where they saw a reckless youth using a shotgun rifle and went on a senseless shooting spree.

Hinata stared in disbelief at seeing this, wondering why the youth would do something stupid, which Saihara explained that the youth literally lost it due to what has happened at the past several hours, which he no longer know the difference between right or wrong.

"Has he lost his mind?"

"Looks like it."

"Does he even realize what would happen…"

"He apparently forgot that he will be surrounded soon. He lost his common sense and all he has is thrill-seeking…"

"But…"

"With all that's happened, he lost himself and think nothing but self-satisfaction, Hinata-san."

"But still…"

"Huh?"

Peko then tells the two boys to duck, reasoning that they cannot let the reckless youth see them, as she anticipated that the youth will soon run out of bullets and would seek the nearest escape route, which Saihara and Hinata reluctantly did as told.

There Saihara stared through the binoculars and saw the youth has indeed ran out of bullets, and is being surrounded, and the zombies caught up with him and began consuming him in cold blood.

"RRRROOOAARR…"

"RRRAAAHHH…"

"RRRRRR…"

"NO! STOP! AAAIIIEE!"

"RRRROOOAARR…"

"RRRAAAHHH…"

"RRRRRR…"

"AAAAAIIIEEE!"

Saihara flinched as he is forced to endure watching the scene, while Hinata, also using a binocular, stared at another direction, where he saw a pregnant woman is being assaulted by the zombies, as they bite her inside out while ripping out her unborn child and ate it as well, and Hinata was aghast and said that this is truly a very horrific moment to happen, and both Saihara and Peko couldn't agree more.

It was indeed horrific and as of now there is nothing more they can do, except ride it out through the night as they rest and regroup, and then plan out their next course of action.

"Damn."

"Shit."

"…"

"I wish there's a way to end this."

"Me too."

"That may take a while."

"Pekoyama…"

"Pekoyama-san…"

-x-

Elsewhere, the scene shifts to another area within the town, also nighttime, where the vehicle that Enoshima is using arrived at what appeared to be an area that is clear of any zombies, and found what appeared to be a condo unit, and seeing that the gate is left open, she uses her analytic talent and presumed that it is abandoned.

There she motions Yuta to alight from the vehicle and tells him that they are going to search the place to make sure it is safe, as the unit they are about to enter will be their temporary shelter for the night, and Yuta nodded, though he appeared to be a bit shaken as he is forced to recall what transpired earlier after escaping the placed they stayed previously.

-FLASHBACK-

Several minutes later, Enoshima and Yuta sneaked out of the condo unit and went to the parking area where an abandoned car is seen, and using a lock pick, she managed to open the door and toggled the wiring of the car and managed to start the vehicle.

There Enoshima tells Yuta to sit fast as they are going for a fast ride given the number of zombies on the streets, and the younger boy nodded as he puts on the seatbelt and Enoshima began to drive away, where they saw several zombies walking about.

There she tells Yuta that once they get past them and find a safe place to settle, they will figure out their next move and promised to Yuta that she will keep him safe no matter what, which the younger boy nodded.

"Don't worry."

"Eh?"

"Leave it to me."

"What are you...?"

"I'll handle the rest."

"Really, Enoshima-chan?"

"Yup! Bet on it!"

"Okay..."

Enoshima tells Yuta to close the window, and as he did, she stepped on the pedal and the vehicle zoomed forward, crashing the zombies along the way, and she let out a rather excited squeal, while Yuta was a bit disturbed as he is not used to something like killing zombies, but she tells him this is the only way to stay alive and reminded him that once bitten, he will turn into one.

Yuta slowly nodded as Enoshima continued to ram through hordes of zombies, and she kept at it until reaching the open road, and traveled for an hour until reaching a gas station where they refilled the gas tank before proceeding.

Their cruise went well until stopping by near a pond, where Enoshima gave Yuta something to eat and drink, and there she tells him that given the situation, he may have to endure in dealing with the zombies, thus there is no avoiding it if he wants to stay alive.

Yuta appeared disheartened for a moment but his headstrong nature kicks in and said he will endure it. Enoshima smiled as she hugged him, which Yuta blushed, but then she stared at him before gently kissing him, and the younger boy slowly reciprocate the gesture, as he felt that this would help him bear the situation he is in.

After that, Enoshima smiled seductively before pushing down the zipper and opening the button of his shorts, then pushing it, along with his brief, down and exposing the younger boy's penis. Yuta blushed and asked if she is sure about this, feeling awkward at being at an open place.

"…"

"Um…Enoshima-san…?"

"Yes…?"

"Are you sure…?"

"Uh-huh?"

"But…this place…"

"No worries. The coast is clear…and we're inside the car."

"Well…"

Enoshima grinned and assured that it is okay, as this will help him get over his anxiety, and she took off his shirt then wrapped her hand around his penis and slowly caressed it, where his organ began to harden and increased in size until it reached full strength. She can feel it throb in her palm as Yuta slowly moaned in pleasure as her hand rubbed his erection up and down, slow at first, then fast, and so on.

Her left hand then went to caress his balls as she enjoyed her action, and Yuta succumbed to the pleasure, as his hand moved on its own and began to caress her thigh, which she did not mind it, and she continued her action, seeing the aroused look on the younger boy's face.

After several minutes Yuta told Enoshima that his erection is about to RELEASE something, which she grinned and increases the speed of her rubbing, and Yuta began to moan as he is approaching orgasm and soon his penis pulsed before shooting out his SEED, firing six shots, and after a minute his organ softened and there she asked him if he feels better now.

"So…"

"Hah…hah…"

"Feel better now?"

"Hah…hah…yeah…"

"Good. Now we can proceed."

"Um…well…"

"Okay, we're going."

"Okay…"

After that, Yuta puts his brief and shorts back on and Enoshima resumed driving the vehicle as they went on their way. About 35 minutes later they passed by a gas station and both alighted, where they began refilling the car with gas (after Yuta is forced to take the coins from a cash register machine to use it to activate the gas pump). Yuta then looked around to see if there are any approaching zombies, which thankfully, are not around.

Enoshima then stretched her arms as she felt a bit refreshed, and Yuta slanted against the car as he wondered what to do next. Enoshima approached the 13-year old boy and hugged him, as she makes him believe that she is comforting him. She tells him that things will be fine and he shouldn't be disheartened.

Yuta said that he will be okay as he wrapped his arms around her waist and both locked in an embrace. She stared at him and said that she will help him and that she wants to be with him, which Yuta was led to believe that she has feelings for him.

"Yuta."

"Yes…?"

"I don't want to lose you."

"Enoshima-chan…"

"We'll escape this…find a way to end this. After that, we can date normally like other couples."

"R-really…?"

"Yes."

"Enoshima-chan…"

Both stared at each other for a while before going for a kiss, and she initiated a passionate one, and the younger boy followed, and while kissing, her perverted mind kicks in as she pushes his shorts and brief down and caressed his organ, arousing him again and she uses her tongue to clash with his, distracting him as she pushes down her panties and grasped his penis and rub it against her WOMANHOOD.

Yuta Was aroused but then realized the area they are in and asked if she is sure about this, which she smiled and said this is for GOOD LUCK.

"Um…Enoshima-san…?"

"Yes…?"

"Ahh…are you sure…?"

"Uh-huh?"

"But…ahh…this place…"

"No worries. The coast is clear…no zombies around. And if things change, we'll go inside the car and scram."

"Well…ahh…"

With the HEAD of his penis partially entering her WOMANHOOD, he felt the warmth of her ENTRANCE, and with the sensation getting stronger, the younger boy was tempted and moved his hips as his erection entered her WOMANHOOD. Yuta moaned as he felt good, but then Enoshima went to the front portion of the car, took off her panties and boots and then lay there, placing her lower legs over his shoulders.

The aroused 13-year old boy was seduced as he pushed his erection inside her WOMANHOOD and began to move back and forth, feeling his organ throbbing and his body began to absorb the sensations as he proceeded to make love with Enoshima. The SHSL Fashion Diva moaned softly as enjoyed the action as she finds it entertaining to have a younger boy DO her.

And to top it off, she felt that having Yuta around would keep her from getting bored and decided to use him to SATISFY her until the time comes when he is no longer needed. Then she felt her body getting sensually energized as Yuta pushed his penis deeper inside her, and both teens moaned in arousal as they are feeling pleasurable at every moment.

"Ahhh…"

"Ohh…"

"Ahhh…"

"Ohh…"

"Ahhh…"

"Ohh…"

"Ahhh…"

"Ohh…"

After some nine minutes both reached orgasm as Yuta was overwhelmed by the sensation that he could not bring himself to pull out, as he pushed his penis deeper inside her as the scene shows that his penis continued to push forward as his SEED shoots out and traveled deep inside her.

After a moment, Yuta finally pulls out as Enoshima got off the car, where she hugged him as Yuta was still in a stare of sensual euphoria, as the orgasm he felt was quite strong. Yuta blushed as he saw her smiling, and driven by attraction and partial desire, Yuta then pushed his partially hard penis inside her WOMANHOOD, pushing it in, and Enoshima smirked as she sees that he is gaining a bit of confidence and lets him do his thing.

He held her hips as he thrusts his penis inside her as she held him, feeling his organ throbbing, and after some five minutes his penis shoots out four shots of his SEED inside her and then his organ slowly soften, where he finally pulls out and both dressed up before boarding the car to leave right away.

-END FLASHBACK-

Yuta sighed as he wondered why he ended up DOING THAT at the gas station, but then Enoshima smiled and asked if he enjoyed that, which the younger boy blushed, but then she tells him to be ready in case they encounter a zombie inside the unit, which Yuta nodded, and the two teens slowly went inside, closing the gate and cautiously look inside to see if the place is abandoned or not.

 ** _To Be Continued..._** .

* * *

Hope you like this chapter, as Ikusaba and the others are taking a rest as they physically recuperate in order to get ready for anything in case a horde of zombies arrive for the kill.

Maizono gets a bit naughty as she gropes Natsumi, much to the surprise of the other girls.

Enoshima is at it again, seducing Yuta for two rounds of love-making…at the open road...she sure knows what to do...

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

Naegi meets with a police investigator who will aid him in reaching out to his classmates…

Akamatsu and Komaru struggle to stay alive…

See you in October...

Reviews are needed…


	18. Plowing Through The Police Station

**Super Duper High School of the Dead**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **High School of the Dead**_ is owned by Daisuke Sato and Madhouse

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here Naegi gets a bit of respite as he meets up with someone, while a reunion of sorts is about to happen here…

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch._** ** _18:_** ** _Keisatsusho o tagayasu_**

The scene shifts at the road within downtown Tokyo, in which it is currently nighttime, where Naegi stealthily navigated his way around, making sure that he is not seen as most of the paths are filled with zombies and noted that there are no police…or soldiers…at sight, and he can tell how chaotic the scene is, as he saw some people are caught and are being bitten and disemboweled.

The victims screamed for help which only attracted the zombies as they gang up and began biting and eating the victims away, hastening the victims' deaths and yet it was slow and agonizing.

"AAAAIIIEEEE!"

"…"

"GGGGYYYAAAHHH!"

"…"

"AAAAIIIEEE!"

"…"

"GGYYAHH!"

"…"

It was a tragic sight as this crisis happened without warning, and now it has become a center of a Zombie Apocalypse, with the army and police are slowly being overwhelmed, and the public are forced to fend for themselves.

Many wailed on why the police and soldiers are not there to protect the citizens and some began proclaiming that the world has come to an end.

"Where are the police?"

"Where are the blasted army?"

"We are being abandoned!"

"It's the end of the world!"

"I'm gonna die!"

"Damn you all!"

"Ha-ha-ha!"

"Goodbye cruel world!"

Within minutes the civilians who managed to escape were caught by the zombies and are being consume by them in a painful and agonizing manner, in which a stealthily-acting Naegi, who is watching behind a corner, watches on in sadness, as he felt helpless to do something as his ammunition is limited and saw a barely made route to outmaneuver the zombies.

Naegi did not like to abandon those who are in need of saving but he had no choice as he knew that once caught there is no escaping, so he ran past the gauntlet of zombies who are busy eating their prey, and the dying victims screamed at Naegi to help them though they were too desperate to realize that they will die anyway.

"Wait!"

"Stop!"

"Help us!"

"Save us!"

"Come back here!"

"Do something!"

"Get back here!"

"You useless kid!"

Naegi was saddened at what he just did, ignoring the helpless yet it cannot be helped as he knew that if he do help them, it would be in vain, as once the victim is bitten, they will die and become a zombie, thus he ran off as fast as he could without looking back.

The victims, on the verge of dying, made one last scream for help though they were too delirious to realize that it was in vain, as they slowly die whilst screaming at Naegi for help.

"Where are the police? We need help!"

"Where are the blasted army?"

"We are being abandoned!"

"It's the end of the world!"

"I'm gonna die!"

"Help!"

"Save us!"

"Goodbye cruel world!"

After several minutes of running, Naegi came across a police station which looked like it was abandoned as there was no one around, and the SHSL Luckster decided to go in and see if there are any weapons he can pick up which will help him in fending off the zombies.

As he stepped inside, he looked around to see if there are any survivors here or if a zombie is lurking by, keeping a keen presence of mind to ensure he won't get caught. As Naegi is heading for the weapons storage room, a pair of zombified policemen showed up and are about to attack him, prompting the 15-year old boy to open fire, using the handgun and shoots the first zombie, but only hits the torso as it was too close.

As the first zombie is within biting range, a desperate Naegi aimed the gun on the zombie's mouth and opened fire, hitting it which the bullet penetrate the brain, killing it, but the other zombie is also within biting range and is about to bite the boy when a bullet struck the zombie on the head, killing it, and Naegi is saved.

Turning around, he saw someone holding a gun and it was an adult, and he aimed it at Naegi and asked if he is bitten or not, surprising the boy yet he answered honestly and said he isn't bitten at all.

"Freeze."

"…"

"Are you bitten?"

"Um…"

"Answer me."

"No…I'm not bitten."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I am not bitten."

The man appeared to be skeptical but after a tense moment he lowered his gun and glances at the boy, sensing that he managed to survive and got this far and apologized for his actions, reasoning that he is just taking precautions which Naegi nodded, and the two were at ease as the man secured the door to ensure no zombies would come in.

The man then asked for Naegi's name, and after Naegi introduced himself and explained that he escaped from Hope's Peak Academy, the man went rigid with shock, and he introduced himself as police inspector **Takaki Ishimaru** , and Naegi blinked his eyes upon hearing the surname.

There Takaki revealed that he is the father of **Kiyotaka Ishimaru** , and that Kiyotaka is also studying at Hope's Peak Academy. There Takaki asked if Naegi has seen Kiyotaka, in which Naegi admitted that he hasn't seen him since before the zombie attack at Hope's Peak.

"Have you seen my son?"

"No…"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I haven't seen him this past morning."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"I see…"

"…"

Takaki was silent as he had a feeling that there is a slight chance that his son might have escaped, and seeing and hearing that Kiyotaka is not among the students who escaped on the school bus, he had no recourse but assume his son may have perished.

However, Naegi urged Takaki not to give up hope as he has a feeling that Kiyotaka may have survived and escaped, reasoning that he had seen several main course students killed but he did not see Kiyotaka among the ones killed or being among the zombies.

Naegi's words gave Takaki some hope and thanked Naegi for that, which the 15-year old boy said it was nothing. He assured to Takaki that Kiyotaka is alive and may have escaped and went to a safe zone where there are police and soldiers are stationed.

Takaki nodded and felt a glimmer of hope that his son is probably alive and hid himself somewhere safe where he won't be eaten alive by the zombies.

"Don't give up, sir. I'm sure that your son is alive."

"I…"

"Believe in your son…believe that he is still alive."

"It's too early for you to give up."

"Yes…you're right. I'm sure Kiyotaka is still out there."

"That's the spirit, sir."

"I'm okay now. Thanks…now then…"

"Huh?"

Takaki saw the weapons that Naegi is carrying and decided to help him out, seeing that the Luckster is at a disadvantage for carrying a shotgun, and told him that he is better of with automatic handguns and the such.

He motioned Naegi to follow him as he went to the weapons and evidence room as he decided to loan the boy some guns his fellow policemen confiscated from recently arrested criminals.

Naegi then asked what happened and where are the other policemen in this precinct, and Takaki stated that nearly everyone responded to the call after getting word about the zombies wrecking havoc this morning and up until now not a single one returned nor made a call.

Takaki said it's safe to assume that the entire police force are killed by the zombies, which Naegi realized that this appeared to be the case.

"Since neither one came back or made a call…it's safe to assume that…"

"Yes, sir. That may be the case."

"Really?"

"Yes, sir. It's been a long day…and given that not one made it back here until now…"

"This is bad."

"You have to stay strong, sir."

"I know."

"…"

Arriving at the evidence room, Takaki opened the sliding door and showed to Naegi the illegal guns that were confiscated and stored, such as the silencer guns, Uzi, and even machine guns. Naegi glanced at the weapons stored and made a careful choice to pick, but asked if it's okay to take one, in which Takaki said that it's alright as there is no other recourse except arm and defend himself.

Naegi chose a silencer gun that can store and load a dozen bullets and Takaki gave the boy several boxes of bullets and advised him to shoot only if and when necessary, which Naegi nodded and there he asked Takaki if he wants to come along as he is awaiting a friend who is on her way here and then head out to the nearest known safe zone where other survivors are there.

Takaki was enticed before deciding to decline as he wants to keep his hope alive and await Kiyotaka coming here.

"Thanks, Naegi…but no."

"Huh?"

"I'm staying."

"Why, sir?"

"You told me that I should believe in my son. That's what I'm doing right now. Believe and wait that Kiyotaka might come here."

"I see."

"Sorry, but you'll have to go on your own."

"…"

By then they heard some gunshots just outside the station, and the two males cautiously peered through the window where they saw Kaede Akamatsu shooting some zombies while protecting Komaru, and there the Luckster is filled with hope as he opened the door and motions the two girls to get inside the station before securing the doors.

There the Naegi siblings are reunited and are relieved to see each other and that they are alright and in good health.

"Komaru!"

"Onii-chan!"

"Komaru, you're okay!"

"Onii-chan! Onii-chan!"

"It's okay now."

"I'm glad! I was scared to death!"

"Easy now…"

"I'm glad to see that you're okay…"

Akamatsu smiled as she greeted Naegi, and there the three teens are together and Takaki tells Naegi to get going as he knew that it isn't safe to stay here any longer, and Naegi once more invited him to come along, though Takaki felt that he needed to stay here and wait in case Kiyotaka comes here.

Komaru innocently saw a TV and turned it on, where a live news is being broadcasted, where a reporter is reporting a blockade at a bridge where hundreds of survivors are stranded and that the police force are preventing the survivors from passing through due to being given orders not to let anyone pass on the account of preventing an infected from going through.

The cameraman then showed that a group of demonstrators are accusing the government of causing the pandemic to happen and even made wild accusations that the pandemic is caused by what they claimed to be a T-Virus that the scientists made as a biological weapon.

Akamatsu and Naegi watches on and realized that such claims are farfetched and unproven, but Takaki said that the demonstrators are making this up to goad the survivors to cause a revolt and force their way through the barricade, so that they can escape to the other side of the bridge.

Naegi asked if he is sure, which Takaki sadly said it is.

"What? They can't be…!"

"Sadly, those fools are only doing this to give them an excuse to use force and force their way to get across the barricade."

"Why would they…"

"They are getting desperate. And given how overwhelmed the police are, they tend to do whatever they deem necessary to keep the survivors at bay."

"…"

"You and your two companions may have to find an alternate way to get across without being seen or noticed."

"Mr. Ishimaru…"

"That's the way it is."

Komaru did not pay attention to the conversation as she is busy watching the news, and she wondered if everything would return to normal and think of this as some dream.

-x-

At the condo unit where Ikusaba and the others are staying, Tengan, Jin and Kizakura are watching the TV news and saw the live feed about the bridge and the demonstration, in which Jin finds the accusations absurd as there is no proof yet but Kizakura said that the demonstrators are making it up just to rile the crowd and cause a riot so that a stampede would occur and they would use the opportunity to get across the bridge.

Tengan agreed as he pointed out that with the crisis getting worse people are becoming more and more desperate in escaping the apocalypse and tells Jin that they cannot stay here for long and need to leave for the evacuation zone as soon as possible.

Jin nodded as he is aware of the stakes as he is prepared to do what it takes to protect the students.

"Looks like we may not be able to stay here for Long, Jin."

"Tengan-san…"

"If we wait for another day the street outside might be filled with those things."

"I…"

"Sorry, but we need to leave tomorrow…"

"Yes…you're right."

"Maybe we should move out tomorrow morning."

"Yes, I understand."

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, though it focused mostly on Naegi alone…but he got a bit of hope as he is reunited with his younger sister, Komaru, along with schoolmate Akamatsu.

This chapter borrowed some elements from Resident Evil 2, where Leon Kennedy went to a police precinct, and I sort of used this element to provide a scene where Takaki Ishimaru (from Danganronpa: Another Episode) appeared and provided Naegi some help.

Takaki chose to stay in the precinct in case Kiyotaka arrives, which showed how a loving dad he can be as Naegi gave him hope that Kiyotaka may still be alive and might come here.

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

Naegi's stay in the precinct will be short-lived as zombies started to appear and this may cause some sacrifices to happen…

The rest of the Hope's Peak Academy crew are making preparations to move out…

See you in October...

Reviews are needed…


End file.
